un año de ¡magia, ninjas y angeles!
by sakura-leon
Summary: Sakura y sus amigas cursasn el 7º año de hogwarts. nuevas amenazas han surgido, y para combatirlar 3 comunidades se unirar, la ninja, la magica y la celestial. akatsuki y orochimaru se unen a cierta persona y esto provocara el caos en el mundo que conocen
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!

Esta es mi primera historia, así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo. Hace algún tiempo que la tengo escrita, pero no me animaba a subirla, pero una amiga dijo que lo hiciera, y aquí me tenéis. Espero que os guste la historia.

Prologo.

Sakura´s Pov.

En una urbanización a las afueras de Londres, más precisamente en una casa, se despertaba una chica.

-(bostezo)…que sueño –me doy la vuelta y miro el reloj de la mesilla- las 9:00am……… ¡las 9:00am¡Si no me doy prisa llegare tarde!

Me levanto corriendo de la cama voy hacia el armario y cojo lo primero que pillo y entro al baño.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos se me ve salir ya aseada y vestida solo me faltaba peinarme (que rápida o.o). Llevo puesta una camiseta de manga corta negra con una mariposa cobre en medio de ésta, una minifalda vaquera tableada con los bordes y unos dibujos marrones y unas botas de tacón también marrones.

En la mano tenia una torera vaquera, que deje enseguida encima de la maleta, entre de nuevo al baño y me dispuse a peinarme. Me cepille mi largo cabello rosa que me llegaba hasta la cadera y me lo puse en una coleta alta con un mechón por delante en el lado izquierdo tapándome parte del ojo. Me puse sombra de ojos marrón y un poco de brillo labial.

Salí del baño, cocí la maleta y la torera y baje a la cocina.

-espero que por lo menos me de tiempo a desayunar.

Deje la maleta en la entrada y fui a la cocina, puse a tostar una rebanada de pan, cogí un vaso y fui a la nevera a por la leche. Me bebí el vaso de leche y mire la hora.

-ay no, si no me doy prisa se me ira.

Cogí la rebanada de pan, me la metí en la boca mientras me ponía la torera y cogía la maleta saliendo de la casa cerrándola con llave.

-_"pero que maleducada soy, no me he presentado. Me llamo Sakura haruno y tengo 16 años. Vivo en una urbanización a las afueras de Londres, vivo sola ya que mis padres murieron en un accidente. Asisto a un colegio muy particular llamado Hogwarts, allí nos enseñan a hacer magia, a volar en escoba y otras muchas cosas mas. Allí es en donde tengo a todos mis amigos, ya que aquí no tengo ninguno ya que piensan que soy rara, pero también están mis enemigos. Allí es donde me pasan las cosas más emocionantes de mi vida. Como ya he dicho, soy Sakura Haruno, y esta es mi historia"._

End Sakura´s Pov

Continuara……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avance:

Sakura por fin llega a la estación de trenes en donde cogerá el expreso que le llevara a Hogwarts. Allí se encuentra con sus amigas y hablaran durante el viaje de sus vacaciones y de ciertas personas que conocieron.

Bueno, aquí esta el prologo de la historia, se que es cortito, pero solo es un avance, espero que les haya gustado.

También me gustaría que me reglaseis un revierw, me da igual si sin criticas, es mas me gustaría que me dijeran lo que pensáis que este mal, para así poder corregirlo y evitarlo en un futuro.

Ahora me despido. Hasta la próxima.


	2. El tren y las vacaciones

Hola!!!

Gracias a los que me habéis dejado un revierw.

Me alegro de que os haya gustado mi historia, aquí os trigo el capitulo 1, es algo corto, pero algo es algo ¿o no?, siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que me puse enferma y no lo podía subir, lo siento.

Ah… en el otro capitulo se me olvido ponerlo:

(blablabla) –comentarios míos

-Blablabla –dialogo

_-"Blablabla" _–pensamientos

-BLABLABLA –gritos y énfasis

blablabla –texto normal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena.

Flash Back –recuerdo.

Ahora si, empecemos con el capitulo1.

El tren y las vacaciones.

Se veía a Sakura en una estación de autobuses esperando a que llegar su bus. Parecía algo enfadada.

-yo dándome prisa porque se me hacia tarde y ahora el que llega tarde es el bus- resopló furiosa.

Al cabo de un rato, como 6 o 7 minutos después llegó.

-_"por fin"_

Se montó y pago una cantidad de dinero, se sentó hasta llegar a su parada. Se bajo cuando pasaron 20 o 25 minutos, saco la maleta que anteriormente había metido en el maletero y entro a la estación de trenes. Cuando llegó a los andenes 9 y 10, miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie la miraba, y con decisión, fue contra la columna de entre éstos andenes. Apareció al otro lado y se fue adentrando entre la multitud de personas que despedían a sus hijos o familiares. Cuando llego al tren dejo su maleta para que la guardaran y entro para buscar el compartimento en el que estarían sus amigas. Cuando lo encontró, estas parecían estar hablando de las vacaciones.

-mirad quien se digna a aparecer –dijo una rubia.

-no me culpes a mi Ino-cerda, el bus se retraso.

-si si, lo que tu digas Sakura-frentona –Ino llevaba puesta una camiseta a ¾ de manga blanca con una corona de flores azul en el centro y unas letras negras encima y debajo de esta que decían "I´m like the flowers", unos jeans oscuros con reflejos blancos y unas deportivas blancas. El pelo lo tenía largo, por la cintura más o menos, suelto a excepción de una orquilla en el lado izquierdo.

-ya pensábamos que no llegarías a coger el tren –dijo esta vez una chica de pelo castaño recogido en dos chonguitos, Tenten. Ésta vestía un vestido al estilo chino rojo con detalles en dorado que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, con unas sandalias de tacón bajo doradas.

-estábamos preocupadas por ti Sakura-chan –dijo esta vez una peliazul de nombre Hinata. Tenía puesto un jersey de cuello alto y manga larga plateado, un pantalón deportivo pirata azul marino con dos franjas a los costados plateadas y unos botines blancos con los cordones y adornos en azul oscuro casi negro. El pelo lo tenía por los hombros con una diadema blanca.

-pues ya veis que estoy aquí así que no os preocupéis –dijo la pelirrosa, mirando hacia los lados- por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Temari?

-no se- dijeron Ino y Tenten.

Todas miraron a la peliazul.

-ahora viene, ha ido a ver una cosa –dijo esta al instante.

-vale. Ino, ¿Dónde esta Yuki?

-aquí esta frentona, no te preocupes –saco una canasta y dentro de ella había un gato tan blanco como la nieve (de hay su nombre, yuki en japonés es nieve n.n).

-ay, que lindo se ve –todas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Temari- ¿Qué pasa? ¿es que tengo monos en la cara o que?

Tenia una falda hasta por debajo de las rodillas marrón con un corte en el lado derecho hasta la mitad del muslo aproximadamente y un jersey de cuello de tortuga canela, tenia unas sandalias planas atadas a los tobillos naranjas. El pelo lo tenía suelto, le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros.

-no, lo que pasa es que no acostumbramos a verte con el pelo suelto, nada mas –dijo Sakura. En ese momento Yuki se despertó, y al ver a su dueña, salto hacia ella- ¡Yuki! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo la chica acariciando a la gata.

-será mejor que nos sentemos, el tren va a ponerse en marcha –dijo Tenten sentándose.

-si –dijeron las demás.

Durante el viaje estuvieron hablando de sus vacaciones, lo que hicieron y a donde fueron. Cuando Ino pregunto:

-¿os acordáis de Konoha?

-si, yo si que me acuerdo –suspiro Temari.

-igual nosotras –dijeron las demás.

-¿y de los chicos? –volvió a preguntar Ino.

-a unos chicos como ellos es difícil olvidarlos –dijo Sakura- en especial con los que nos juntamos a vivir. Joo yo quería que nos tocara vivir juntas, y va el viejo hokague ese, el sandaime, nos divide y nos pone a vivir con esos tipos.

-es cierto –dijo Ino- los que a mi me tocaron eran Shikamaru _"un vago de narices"_ choji _"un comilón" _y Asuma _"un adulto fumador, era lo único que faltaba"._

-pues no se de que te quejas –suspiro tenten- los míos eran Neji, demasiado callado para mi gusto, y luego estaban Lee y el Gai ese, siempre iban vestidos igual, el mismo corte de pelo, las mismas cejas pobladas y siempre hablando de lo miso, ¡no se que de la juventud!, eran rarísimos… -suspiro

-a mi me toco con mis primos (Aclaración: aquí Temari es prima y no hermana de Gaara y Kankurô) ¡AH! ¡ME HARTARON! Uno era un graciosillo de narices, y el otro demasiado callado, no hablaba, y el señor con el que estaban ese tal Baki, demasiado raro.

-_"no hacia falta gritar" _–pensaron las demás con una gota en la cabeza viendo a temari que miraba la ventana medio tumbada.

-a mi me toco con Kiba-kun y Akamaru que siempre hacían ruido, y también con Shino-kun era muy callado y misterioso. Y luego estaba con ellos Ibiki, daba miedo –dijo Hinata.

-pues a mi me tocaron Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto siempre armaba alboroto, y Sasuke pasaba de todo, ellos dos siempre peleando. Y el adulto era Kakashi, era muy raro puesto que siempre cubría su cara con la mascarita esa, solo se le veía un ojo, y siempre estaba leyendo sus libros.

-pero no te puedes quejar –dijo Ino- por dios, Sasuke era muy guapo.

-no se que le ves Ino –dijo Temari- a mi me gusto mas el problemático que vivía contigo jajajaja

-pues si Sasuke es muy guapo, pero a mi me gusto mas Kiba –reconoció Ino.

-pues a mi Neji –dijo Tenten- ¿tu primo no Hinata?

-si –dijo ésta- a mi me gusta mas Naruto-kun –dijo bajito.

-el chico es tonto –dijo Temari- pero hay que reconocer que es guapito.

-si –dijeron todas- pero nos gustan más otros –respondieron.

-aun me acuerdo de cómo los encontramos –suspiro Sakura.

-si. Ino-chan gano un sorteo, y el primer premio, que era un viaje a Asia con personas muy especiales de guías.

-es cierto Hinata –dijo Tenten- todavía recuerdo la cara que pusimos al saber que eran ninjas jajajajaja.

-si, pero nos la pasamos muy bien ese mesecito –se rió Temari.

-que conste, que de no haber sido por MI, no los hubiésemos conocido.

-ya lo sabemos Ino –dijeron las demás con una gota en la cabeza ya que esta estaba de pie y por casi se cae en una curva algo cerrada.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron con cotilleos que si de música, moda, chicos etc.…

Cuando llegaron no tenían puestas las túnicas puesto que no las había en las tiendas.

Entraron al gran comedor y se despidieron ya que iban a casas distintas. Temari se fue a Slytherin, Tenten a Hufflepuf, Ino a Revenclaw y Sakura y Hinata a Gryffindor.

Cuando se sentaron, cada una en la mesa de su respectiva casa, la directora, Tsunade, dio su discurso de principio de curso.

-bienvenidos todos a Hogwarts –comenzó diciendo- como ya sabréis, el bosque prohibido y la tercera planta, la del lado derecho, están totalmente prohibidas para todos los alumnos. Este año siento que pasaran cosas interesantes. Ahora que comience la selección.

Estuvieron un rato para que el sombrero seleccionador pusiera a todos los niños en una casa. Después de eso Tsunade se levanto y empezó a hablar.

-muy bien. Este año ha habido muchos cambios en Hogwarts. Los uniformes se cambiaran y cada casa tendrá uno distinto –los alumnos empezaron a hablar- silencio por favor –se callaron- gracias. Al igual a habido cambios en las salas comunes, al igual que antes, los dormitorios estarán separados, chicos a la izquierda, chicas a la derecha, pero hemos cambiado la distribución, ahora habrá mas dormitorios, y en cada uno podrán dormir de 2 a 4 personas, podrán decorarla a su gusto, pero tendrán que mantenerla limpia –todos parecían la mar de contentos-. Ahora sin más preámbulos que comience el banquete –dio una palmada y se sentó, al instante las mesas se llenaron de comida.

En la mesa de Gryffindor estaban Sakura y Hinata sentadas una en frente de la otra hablando.

-ya quiero saber como son las nuevos uniformes –dijo Sakura- ¡y las habitaciones!

-es cierto, Tsunade-sama es muy buena dejándonos acomodarla a nuestra manera –dijo la otra chica- yo lo de los uniformes ya me lo esperaba. Cuando fui a comprarla me dijeron que a lo mejor la cambiaban.

-¿si? A mi nadie me dijo nada.

-a mi tampoco –dijo una chica sentada al lado de Hinata- se lo tenían bien guardado.

-es cierto, creo que fue la sorpresa de principio de curso que nos mencionaron el año pasado –dijo otra chica sentada al lado de Sakura.

-es cierto Ami, Emi.

Ami y Emi son dos gemelas de la misma edad de Sakura y Hinata. Las dos tenían el pelo morado con mechas y ojos amarillos.

Ami tenía el pelo por el muslo con mechas moradas más oscuras, sujeto por una diadema marrón. Su carácter era algo fuerte, pero era decidida y valiente. Lleva puesta una falda-pantalón marrón y una camiseta de manga larga ajustada roja-anaranjada y unos botines de igual color. Estaba sentada al lado de Hinata.

Emi por el contrario, tiene el pelo por debajo de los hombros con mechas rosas, recogido en el lado derecho por una pinza. Era alegre, valiente y leal, pero sobretodo ingenua. Traía un vestido hasta las rodillas lila con flores rosa oscuro y sandalias del mismo color. Estaba sentada al lado de Sakura.

-¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones? –pregunto Hinata

-algo aburridas pero bien –dijo Ami

-pues yo me divertí mucho –respondió Emi.

-ya lo se, ya –dijo su hermana- pero, ¿tienes todos los deberes terminados?

-¡ay no! ¡se me olvidaron por completo! ¡que voy a hacer! –se lamento Emi.

-no te preocupes, Sakura-chan y yo te ayudaremos –intento tranquilizarla la Hyuga.

-es cierto, te ayudaremos todo lo posible –la siguió el juego la ojiverde

-gracias chicas.

-por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Nick? –pregunto Ami.

-en el tren oí que se sentía mal –dijo Hinata- por lo cual debe de estar en la enfermería –concluyó.

-después del banquete lo vamos a buscar –dijo Sakura- ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre.

-jajajaja vale –dijeron las demás mientras empezaban a comer.

Mientras en Slytherin…

CONTINUARA

Hola!!

Como dije antes siento haber tardado tanto en continuarlo, procurare ponerlos mas seguido.

Gracias a los que me dejasteis un review: kikey, T. Hiko-chan y Nubesparky, me agrada que os haya gustado la historia.

Me gustaría que me dejarais un review, ya sean porque os haya gustado o no, aunque sean criticas, como ya dije, espero que me digáis los errores para yo poderlos arreglar y no volver a cometerlos, ya sabéis que soy principiante en esto de las historias.

Bueno me despido, hasta pronto.


	3. En Hogwarts

hola!!

siento haberos hecho esperar, pero es que sufro una crisis mental, por eso es posible que los capitulos tarden mas en venir a partir de ahora. me disculpo por la tardanza.

bueno pues que comience el capitulo:

(blablabla) -intervenciones mias.

-blablabla -dialogos

-_blablabla _-pensamientos

blablabla -texto normal

-BLABLABLA -gritos y énfasis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

--------Flash Back------- recuerdo

* * *

Capitulo 2: En Hogwarts.

Mientras en Slytherin…

Estaba Temari comiendo tranquilamente cuando:

-¡buu!

-¡aah! –Temari se dio la vuelta para ver a quien le asusto, era su compañera Sasame.

-¡Sasame¡No se te vuelva a ocurrir asustarme!

-no grites que nos esta mirando todo el mundo –en eso Temari se volteó y era cierto, todos las miraban –lo ves.

-esta bien "_pero de esta me voy a vengar, muajajaja"_ -Temari poso su vista en Sasame- veo que llevas la misma ropa de siempre.

Sasame era una chica de la edad de Temari, tenia el pelo naranja a mitad de la espalda y ojos marrones, morenita de piel. Llevan puestos unos pantalones vaqueros piratas por debajo de la rodilla, una camiseta rosa, menos las magas que son de color amarillo. Unas deportivas rosas con cordones y calcetines amarillos y una gorra mirando hacia atrás azul con llamas amarillas con las puntas de éstas rosa anaranjado.

-jajajajaja es verdad, pero es que me gusta el conjunto.

-ya lo se ya, anda siéntate y come conmigo –dijo la otra haciéndola un hueco.

Sasame se sentó y empezaron a comer.

Desde la otra punta de la mesa se reían de la "humillación" que pasaron hace un rato las chicas 3 personas.

-jajajajaja desde principio de curso y ya se están humillando jajajajaja- dijo un peli-marron de ojos negros, tenia una camiseta amarilla con un dragón verde y pantalones verdes igualmente, con deportivas blancas.

-en eso concuerdo contigo Zaku –dijo otro chico vestido con un pantalón marrón, deportivas negras y un jersey con capucha gris. Tenía la capucha puesta, por eso no se le distinguían los ojos ni el pelo.

-pues a mi no me hace gracia –habla esta vez una chica, de pelo negro por la cadera, atado en una coleta con un lazo amarillo casi en la terminación de ésta, ojos igualmente negros. Viste con una camiseta verde con letras naranjas de ¾ de manga, y una falda por mitad del muslo de camuflaje con botas hasta la rodilla negras- están captando la atención desde principio de curso, así que no os riáis Zaku, Dosu.

-si Kin –dijeron los dos a la vez.

En Hufflepuff estaba Tenten estaba hablando con su nueva compañera de habitación y su amigo Sai.

-y eso es lo que he hecho en estas vacaciones –dijo Tenten

-que emocionante conocer a ninjas ¿no Sai? –exclamó Matsuri.

-¿eh? Ah… si… lo que tu digas –contestó éste.

-¡no me estabas escuchando!

-¿decías algo importante?

-¡ah¡Te odio! –se levantó y se fue al otro lado de Tenten.

Tenía puestos unos pantalones largos vaqueros de color blanco, un jersey de manga corta por encima del muslo negro, una chaquetita gris a ¾ de manga y unas manoletinas plateadas con un pequeño lazo en ellas. Tenia el pelo por encima de los hombros marrón suelto y los ojos naranjas oscuros.

-jejeje –rió nerviosamente Tenten- Sai, discúlpate ¿no?

-Tenten-san, no tengo porque disculparme.

-pero Sai…

-si me disculpas, tengo una cosa que preguntarle a Tsunade-sama –se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.

Tenia puestos unos pantalones vaqueros con reflejos verdes una camiseta de manga corta verde con dibujos de una ciudad y un patinador en amarillo en la parte delantera. Su pelo es corto y de color negro igual que sus ojos, y muy pálido de piel.

-(suspiro) anda Matsuri perdónalo –le pidió Tenten- sabes que el es así.

-ya lo se, pero es que no me hace gracia –replicó esta- a la próxima no lo perdono.

-"_menos mal" _

En revenclaw, Ino estaba halado con su prima y su amiga Ayame de 14 años.

-que suerte que me haya tocado contigo Ino-onisan –dijo la pequeña.

Esta tenía el pelo rubio cenizo y los ojos azules cristalinos, el pelo lo tenía en dos coletas altas con un orquilla en el lado izquierdo, les llegaban por los hombros. Llevaba puesto un vestido-sudadera por los muslos de color gris con escote en V. debajo de el, una camiseta de manga larga color plomo y unos legging negros, con unas convers blancas con dibujos negros.

-pues si, pero no te preocupes que Ayame y papa estarán al pendiente de ti también.

-vale Ino-onisan.

-oyes –dijo Ayame- compartimos habitación nosotras tres vale.

-no se si se podrán mezclar los cursos –dijo Ino dubitativa.

-han dicho que podemos elegir a nuestros compañeros, así que dará igual –respondió la chica- pero si queréis se lo pregunto a Tsunade-sama –se levanto y fue a preguntar.

Tenia puesta una camiseta de manga larga blanca y encima un jersey verde, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y verde largo, y deportivas azules. Tenia los ojos verdes (mas oscuros que los de Sakura, pero menos que los de Temari) y el pelo de azul marino hasta un poco mas por debajo de las rodillas.

-me pregunto cuando se cortara el pelo.

-yo también –asintió Ino.

Volvió a los cinco minutos.

-dijo que si mientras que mantengamos la habitación limpia.

-¡si! –dijeron al unísono las primas.

Cuando terminó el banquete todas quedaron a la salida.

-¿nos acompañáis a buscar a Nick? –pregunto Hinata

-¿Dónde esta el tonto ese? –farfullo Temari.

-Temari, sabemos que te cae mal, pero por favor acompáñanos, esta en la enfermería.

-esta bien……esta bien…pero no me pongas esas caras Sakura –dijo Temari viendo como Sakura quitaba su cara de cachorrito.

Así todas la chicas (11) y Sai, fueron de camino a la enfermería.

Allí estaban 3 chicos, uno de ellos sentado en una camilla.

-chicas, os preocupáis por mi –dijo el de la camilla con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Era peli-plateado con ojos marrones y tenia puestos unos pantalones piratas negros y una camiseta de manga larga gris con símbolos en negro y deportivas blancas.

-no seas llorica –dijo Temari.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –pregunto Nick (el de la camilla).

-pues no era mi intención venir

-parad ya –dijeron todos.

-hmp –ambos miraron en direcciones contrarias

-hola Lucas Andy

-hola Sakura-chan –dijeron ambos

-Lucas¿te pones conmigo en la habitación?

-claro, porque no iba a ponerme contigo Sai.

Lucas es castaño con ojos naranjas, es musculoso y fuertote, pero no le gusta presumir. Lleva puesta una camiseta azul oscuro y un pantalón marrón con deportivas negras. Pertenece a Hufflepuff.

-y tu Nick¿te pones conmigo? –pregunto Andy.

Andy era moreno con los pelos de punta y ojos rojos, lleva puestos unos pantalones deportivos negros con líneas a los costados de éste rojas, una camiseta de manga larga roja y un chaleco negro. Deportivas negras.

-¿el que? –pregunto éste desorientado.

-es cierto, tu no fuiste al gran comedor, es que ahora las habitaciones van a ser compartidas de 2 hasta 4 personas, no mas –Nick iba a hablar- no valen chicas con chicos, estaremos separados como siempre –nick bajo la cabeza- jajaja te conozco demasiado.

-puedes salir de la enfermería ya verdad –pregunto Emi a lo que Nick asintió.

-pues vámonos a las salas comunes –dijo Ami- tenemos que ordenar todo, y me apetece cotillear un poco.

-jajajajaja esta bien –se rieron todos.

Por el camino todos se dividieron.

Ayame, Ino y su prima Konata tomaron el camino de la torre de revenclaw.

Tenten, Matsuri, Sai y Lucas para dirección a la cocina.

Temari y Sasame se fueron para las mazmorras de debajo del lago.

Sakura, Hinata, Emi, Ami, Nick y Andy para la torre de Gryffindor.

Estos últimos cuando llegaron se fueron inmediatamente a buscar sus maletas que estaba en la sala común. Cuando las encontraron fueron a buscar una habitación libre.

Las chicas al entrar en la habitación vieron una mesa con 4 sillas, un armario , 2 estanterias vacias, para que pusieran lo que quisieran, y en las esquinas unas aspidistras. Enfrente habia 4 puertas, y a cada lado 1. Cuando abrieron la puerta de enfrente de mas a la izquierda vieron una habitación ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, las paredes eran blancas y el suelo de baldosas grises (las habitaciones estaban vacias para que ellas las decoraran a su manera.

Cerraron la puerta y entraron a la siguiente (a mano derecha), tenia las paredes color crema y el suelo de baldosas marrones claras.

Pasaron a la siguiente, ésta tenia el suelo de un color blanco grisaceo y las paredes grises.

La siguiente tenia las paredes blancas y el suelo de color crema oscuro.

Todas las habitaciones estaban vacias, excepto por una puerta.

Cuando entraron por esa puerta vieron un saloncito tenia el suelo de un color perla y las paredes de un tono crema oscuro.

Habia otras dos puertas mas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda cuando entraron vieron que eran una cocina y un baño.

Cuando volvieron al vestíbulo lo primero que hicieron fur:

-¡que grande! –gritaron a la vez

-parece un apartamento

-es que es un apartamento Emi –le dijo su hermana.

-mejor vamos a hacer las habitaciones no –dijo Hinata.

-yo me pido la del lado izquierdo –grito Emi.

-yo la de la del fondo de la derecha –Sakura corrio a su habitación.

-yo la del lado de Sakura –dijo Hinata mientras se dirigia a ella.

-pues yo la del lado de mi hermana y Hinata –suspiro Ami.

Pusieron los muebles y las camas con la magia, ordenaron los libros, la ropa, sus fotos y demas y se reunieron en el saloncito para amueblarlo juntas, cuando terminaron, vieron a sus lechuzas posarse en la barandilla de la terraza. Y las llamaron.

-Moon –la lechuza blanca se poso en el brazo de Hinata.

-Yue –la lechuza blanca con manchas de azul claro fue hacia Sakura.

-Sumomo –la lechuza marrón rojiza fue con Emi.

-Kotoko –la lechuza gris oscuro se poso en la mano de Ami.

Las 4 cogieron la carta que traían sus lechuzas y la leyeron, en todas decía lo mismo.

_Estimada señorita Haruno/Hyuga/Fumiko:_

_Le informamos que el día de mañana no habrá clases debido a que tienen el día libre para recoger su uniforme, en Hosmeade, el horaria en la oficina de la directora Tsunade-sama, ordenar sus cosas y terminar deberes atrasados._

_Con esto le deseamos buenas noches._

_Despacho de hogwarts._

_Subdirectora del establecimiento._

_Shizune._

Las chicas dieron de comer a sus lechuzas y las dejaron irse.

Cuando estas se fueron, las chicas ya tenían el pijama puesto.

Ami tiene una camiseta y un pantalón de manga larga morada con flores blancas.

Emi, justo al revés, una camiseta y un pantalón de manga larga blanco con flores moradas.

Hinata una camiseta y un pantalón de manga larga azul grisáceo.

Sakura con una camiseta algo justa de manga larga y el pantalón de pata larga de color frambuesa.

-que suerte que mañana tengamos el día libre.

-si, así podrás terminar todos los deberes –le dijo Hinata.

-es cierto, casi se me olvida.

-desde luego, que hermana tengo.

-¡Ami! –se quejo Emi

-jajajajaja –se rieron las demás

-será mejor dormir –dijo Sakura- mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

-Temari y Sasame no pueden venir con nosotras –explico Hinata- tienen que terminar los deberes.

-Tente tampoco –dijo Ami- tiene que vigilar que Sai y Matsuri no se peleen de nuevo.

-y la Ino-cerda seguramente se quede para mostrarle el colegio a su prima, así que tendremos que recogerles los uniformes.

-pero¿y los chicos? –pregunto Emi.

-seguramente Nick, Lucas y Andy puedan acompañarnos –le respondió Hinata.

-mañana se lo preguntamos –intervino Ami- ahora vamos a dormir que si no mañana no hay quien nos levante.

-tienes razón. –asintió Sakura.

Se prepararon las camas, fueron al baño a lavarse los dientes y quitare el maquillaje. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos ya estaban en la cama.

-buenas noches –se desearon todas a la vez.

Apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron, se asearon y se vistieron, como no tenían ganas de buscar ropa nueva se pusieron la misma del día anterior.

Bajaron al gran comedor y desayunaron.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, como habían supuesto la noche anterior, las demás no las podían acompañar, por lo tanto, fueron a buscar a los chicos. Los encontraron cerca del sauce boxeador.

-¡chicos! –les llamo Sakura

Todos voltearon a verlas.

-¿os apetecería venir con nosotras a Hosmeade? –pregunto Hinata.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-chicos, si no queréis no pasa nada… -dijo Ami dándose la vuelta- ya nos buscaremos otra compañía.

-no, no, vamos con vosotras –respondieron estos al instante.

Las chicas rieron mentalmente.

Cuando llegaron a Hosmeade, entre risas y bromas, se fueron lo primero a por lo uniformes.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda preguntaron a la señora.

-si, ya llegaron los nuevos uniformes, decidme vuestro nombre y apellido, vuestra casa y la talla que usáis, y si es de chica o chico claro esta.

-una pregunta –dijo Emi- ¿te podemos encargar más uniformes aunque las personas que sean sus propietarios no estén aquí?

-si, pero me tenéis que decir para quien es… bueno, todo lo de antes.

-vale –dijeron todos.

-chica, Sakura Haruno, Gryffindor, talla 16 grande.

-chica, Hinata Hyuga, Gryffindor, talla 16 normal.

-chica, Emi Fumiko, Gryffindor, talla 16 normal.

-chica, Ami Fumiko, Gryffindor, talla 16 grande.

-chico, Andy Petrova, Gryffindor, talla 16 normal.

-chico, Nick Lanzadoni, Gryffindor, talla 16 normal.

-chico, Lucas Grazney, Hufflepuff, talla 16 grande.

Dijeron todos.

-¿alguno mas?

-si. Chica, Temari No Sabaku, Slytherin, talla 18 normal. Y chica, Sasame Blanch, Slytherin, talla 17 grande –dijo Sakura.

-chica, Ino Yamanaka, Revenclaw, talla 16 normal. Chica, Konata Yamanaka, Revenclaw, talla 12 pequeña y chica, Ayame Arribow, Revenclaw, talla 14 grande –le recordó Hinata.

-chica, Tenten, Hufflepuff, talla 17 normal.

-no te olvides de Matsuri, chica, Matsuri Kumiko, talle 16 pequeña –dijo Emi.

-y chico, Sai, Hufflepuff, talla 18 pequeña.

-¿nos olvidamos a alguien? –Pregunto Sakura, a lo que todos negaron- pues nada más.

-esta bien –dijo la señora- gracias por comprar aquí.

-adiós –dijeron todos saliendo ya de la tienda.

Dieron una vuelta por el pueblo, pasaron a la casa de los gritos y recordaron la primera vez que estuvieron en ella, se quedaron hablando un rato y luego pasearon. Ahora se encuentran en las 3 escobas tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

-jajajajaja –se reían todos de la cara que ponía Nick.

-no os riáis –se quejo este- no es mi culpa que no me guste la cerveza de mantequilla.

-pero si lo es cocerte una si sabes que no te gustan jajajajajaja –se reía Lucas.

-no te rías.

-pero es que pones unas caras muy graciosas jajajajaja –se reía Andy.

Nick se enfado y se fue a otra mesa.

-veis lo que habéis conseguido –les regaño Sakura yéndose a la mesa de Nick.

-es que sois la pera –se fue Ami.

Emi y Hinata simplemente les ignoraron y se fueron.

-nos han reñido………-dijo Lucas.

-nos han ignorado……-dijo Andy.

-y nos han abandonado –terminaron de decir los dos con lagrimitas en los ojos.

En la otra mesa se encontraban hablando.

-tampoco es para tomárselo tan a mal Nick –dijo Sakura- vale, esta mal que se rían de ti, pero tu tienes la culpa, si no te gusta no te la pidas.

-sakura-chan tiene razón Nick-kun –la apoyo Hinata.

-Pero es que………

-¿pero es qué que Nick? –le pregunto Ami al ver que no terminaba de responder.

-se reirían mas de mi.

-no, no se reirán, a mi no me gusta tampoco la cerveza de mantequilla, pido otra cosa y no se ríen.

-pero es que tu eres un chica Emi.

-¿y qué que sea una chica? –Le dijo Ami- se podrían reír igualmente de ella.

-ahora vamos con ellos, hacéis las paces y vamos a recoger los uniformes –sentencio Sakura.

Cuando los chicos se perdonaron mutuamente fueron a la tienda a recoger los uniformes.

-venimos a recoger los uniformes.

-si, ahora mismo voy por ellos.

Cuando volvió, lo hizo con una pila de ropa bastante grande, la dejo en el mostrador y entró, sacando luego otra más pequeña.

-aquí están.

-¿nos podría dar cajas para meterlos? –pregunto Lucas.

-claro, pero las que tengo son individuales.

-no importa, es para que no se nos caigan las cosas mas pequeñas –le dijo Andy.

-muy bien hora las traigo.

Volvió con unas cajas que no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas, tendrían como 15cm de alto, 50cm de largo y 30cm de ancho, perfectas para la ropa.

Con ayuda de la señora, metieron lo uniformes de cada uno en una caja, poniendo el nombre del propietario con rotulador en la tapa de la caja. Cuando salieron de la tienda, cada uno llevaba 2 cajas, menos Lucas que llevaba 3.

Cuando llegaron al castillo se dispusieron a dejar los suyos en las habitaciones y fueron a repartir los de los demás. Los chicos, alegando que estaban muy cansados se quedaron en la sala común y las chicas se repartieron su trabajo.

continuara...

* * *

nostas de la autora. 

espero que os haya gustado, hice un monton de cambios verdad?? pero creo que me esta quedando bien, me gustaria que me dejaseis vuestra opinion en review, no me importa que sean criticas, aqui abajo os dejo la direccion del "apartamento" de las chicas jejeje.

espero que me regaleis un review.

cuarto de Ami---------- http://www.ikena.es/upload/productos/juvpuntoyaparte1100.jpg

cuarto de Emi --------- http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/8569/big50composicin406bi4.jpg

cuarto de Sakura ----- http://www.distrimueble.es/panel/archivos/habitacion.jpg

cocina---- http://www.mk.cl/img/proyectos/cocinas-02.jpg

estan, me faltara la del vestibulo, la del cuarto de Hinata y la del baño, pero es que no las encontre, si la encuentro os la pongo en el proximo capitulo.

bueno. chao!!


	4. Un día pesado, se descubre el plan

Holas!!!

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero a mi ordenador le dio por estropearse X D

Agradecimientos a:

Nubesparky

.Dreaming So Loud

Ahora que comience el fic.

(blablabla) -intervenciones mías.

-blablabla -diálogos

-_blablabla _-pensamientos

blablabla -texto normal

-BLABLABLA -gritos y énfasis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

--------Flash Back------- recuerdo

* * *

Capitulo 3: Un día pesado, se descubre el plan.

------Flash Back------

_Todas se separaron para hacerlo mas rápido._

------Fin del Flash Back------

Hinata y Emi a Hufflepuff.

Ami a Slytherin.

Sakura a Revenclaw.

Con Hinata y Emi.

-creo que debimos de ayudar a Sakura –dijo Hinata.

-déjala, ella es muy fuerte, aparte de mandona, gritona, enojona –dijo Emi haciendo ademanes.

-pero es muy amable y cariñosa –replico Hinata.

-ya, pero no me puedes negar que es una mandona, gritona, enojona y otras cosas mas.

-bueno, es verdad…… -contestó bajando el volumen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sakura.

-¡¡a…a…achus!!... Me parece que alguien esta hablando mal de mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-que no se entere Sakura-chan vale.

-claro, no hay problema Hinata-chan.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Hufflepuff encontraron a Tenten y a Matsuri escuchando música y a Sai dibujando algo.

-hola –saludó Hinata –os traemos los uniformes.

-gracias por traérnoslo –dijeron los antes mencionados.

Fueron a guardar su uniforme y volvieron para hablar de lo que habían hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Ami.

Se la veía caminar por los calabozos.

-_"que lugar mas tétrico para vivir"_

Cuando llego a la sala común lo primero que pensó fue.

-"_todo verde"_

-¡ah! Ami ya estáis de vuelta –dijo Temari.

-si, acabamos de volver.

-¿y los chicos? –pregunto Sasame

-los muy vagos se han quedado durmiendo en la sala común.

-jajajajaja –se rió esta- una cosa¿me puedes ayudar con una cosita de astrología?

-claro, vamos a ver………

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sakura.

Ésta se encontraba muy enfadada. Había ido a la sala común de Revenclaw y no estaban ni Ayame, ni Konata ni la Ino-cerda. Se había recorrido prácticamente todo Hogwarts para dar con ellas. Volvía a la sala común de Revenclaw para esperarlas allí.

Cuando entro las vio.

-¿¡Ino-cerda, donde te metiste!?

-pues le estaba enseñando el castillo a mi prima ¿por?

-te estaba buscando por todas partes y no te he encontrado.

-pues yo te he visto –Sakura le presto atención- pero como vi que estabas cargada no te quise molestar.

-¿¡que no me quisiste molestar!? –Ino negó- ¡pues esto –dijo señalando las cajas- es para vosotras¡Os estuve buscando por todas partes para dároslo!

Las chicas rieron nerviosamente y bajaron la cabeza.

-bueno, me voy, que seguramente Hinata-chan me este esperando para ir a recoger los horarios –vio que Ino abría la boca y rápidamente añadió- ¡no¡Vas tú a recogerlos! Ya fue suficiente con los uniformes.

-ya, pero no te cuesta nada, hazlo por mi –añadió Ayame- o si no, ya no seremos tus amigas.

-es que os aprovecháis, hacedlo vosotras por una vez.

-pero es que los horarios lo tiene Tsunade-sama –le explico Ayame- y eres su alumna favorita, su predilecta.

-no me importa, vais vosotras –dijo saliendo de la sala común.

Al cabo de un ratito llego a la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde estaba Hinata esperándola.

-¡oh¡Sakura-chan¿Dónde estabas?

-recorriendo el castillo entero para encontrar a la Ino-cerda, Konata y Ayame para entregarles los uniformes.

-aaa……je……jeje……jejejeje…lo siento, pero es que es gracioso jejejejeje.

-anda vamos a buscar los horarios.

Por el camino fueron hablando y comentando algo. Cuando legaron a la estatua que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de la directora dijeron la contraseña.

-_hime no hikari no yue –_pronuncio levemente Sakura.

La estatua al escuchar la contraseña se movió dejando paso a unas escalinatas de piedra.

Mientras subían Hinata preguntó.

-¿Tsunade-sama se invento esa contraseña?

-jejejejeje…………no- respondió secamente la otra- quería poner "sake para la eternidad" –Hinata abría los ojos y se empezaba a reír por lo bajo- yo le sugerí unas cuantas y Eligio esta, que quiere decir "princesa de luz de luna"

-la tradujiste verdad

-si.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta se detuvieron y llamaron.

TOC TOC.

-adelante –se escucho. Las chicas pasaron y cerraron la puerta. Apenas podían ver el pelo de la directora, puesto que había un montón de pilas de papeles que la tapaban, pero rápidamente fueron apartadas por la directora- ¡ah¡Sakura, Hinata¿Qué tal os va?

-bien –respondió la ojiperla.

-fatal- contesto la otra.

Sakura le contó todo lo que le pasó en el día, a lo que la directora solo atinó a reírse.

-parece que tuvieras mala suerte jajajaja.

-eso parece –suspiro Sakura.

-venimos por los horarios Tsunade-sama.

-¿ah? Si esperad……-dijo mientras buscaba en un cajón- ¿6º año de Gryffindor cierto? –las chicas asintieron- pues aquí los tenéis.

-gracias –dijeron las dos- con permiso –se retiraron.

Cuando las chicas salieron, Tsunade-sama se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana contemplando las estrellas (ya era de noche puesto que estuvieron todo el día en el pueblo y entregando los uniformes)

-tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar con mis chicas favoritas este año –dijo sonriendo- pero………… "él" se esta moviendo otra vez, no se que querrá, pero creo que esta relacionado con las chicas. Tengo que investigar sobre esto, pero primero llamaré al ministerio.

Fue hacia un "teléfono" (este era cuadrado, con las teclas normales, solo que en vez de auricular tenia un micrófono, un proyector y una pequeña camarita) y marco el nº del ministerio, al cabo de un rato, el proyecto proyectó una imagen de un señor como de 40 años moreno con los ojos verdes (como una video llamada vamos)- hola Enrick, he llamado para avisar de que……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con las gemelas.

-_"aaaa………mmmmm……… no me acuerdo" –_pensaba Emi intentando traducir una frase para las runas antiguas- Ami, hermana querida, que guapa estas hoy………

-_"ay madre, que querrá ahora" _–dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y miró a su hermana- ¿ahora que quieres?

-yo………nada………que voy a querer yo –ve que su hermana la mira con una cara de "no me lo creo", pero al ver que esta volvía a coger su libro añadió rápidamente- vale, te lo digo –Ami le presto atención- es que no me acuerdo de cómo traducir esta frase.

Su hermana se levanto y fue con Emi, copio el cuaderno y vio la frase que Emi no podía traducir.

-normal que "tu" no puedas traducirla.

-_"como que normal que yo no pueda"_

-cuesta un poco, pero cuando lo piíllas es fácil.

-pero es que la frase es muy larga.

-tampoco lo es tanto "que la fortuna gobierne tus días, la paz viva en tu corazón y las estrellas cuiden de ti" no es tan larga.

-me vas a decir que no –suspiro Emi- bueno………me haces esta, solo esta, ya no te molestare por favor.

-esta bien, pero ninguna mas –estuvo un rato pensando, cuando termino cogió un lápiz y se lo escribe para que lo copie y luego lo borre (no tienen la misma letra, que se le va a hacer u.u)- ya esta, pero no te hago ninguna mas¿te quedo claro?

-tan claro como el agua hermanita, cogió el cuaderno y empezó a copiar- así que era "Atra esterní ono theldium, mor´ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, un du evarínya ono varda"…… si que era difícil…… gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sakura y Hinata.

-Hinata¿no notaste algo rara a Tsunade-sama?

-ahora que lo dices tienes razón –se quedo pensando la otra- normalmente suele estar mas……… no se……… con mas energía.

-además estaba como nerviosa.

-no se, tu eres la que la conoce mejor Sakura-chan.

-en fin –suspiro la ojijade- vayamos con las gemelas, tenemos que ayudar a Emi con los deberes.

-jajajajajaja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el despacho de la directora.

-¡Shizune!

Casi de inmediato llego esta

-¿me llamaba Tsunade-sama?

-si Shizune, necesito que me cubras –Shizune la miró desconcertada- tengo que ir a hablar con Sarutobi a Konoha –explico.

-¿con Sarutobi? –Abrió los ojos perpleja- pero si esta demasiado lejos.

-lo se, lo se, pero es muy urgente.

-_"si debe de serlo, para que diga que va a ir y además con Sarutobi…"_ muy bien, pero procure no tardar.

-gracias Shizune, vuelvo lo mas pronto posible –al instante desapareció con un "POOF"

-esperemos que le vaya bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la torre de l Hokague en Konoha.

-cada vez tenemos mas problemas, si esto sigue así no se lo que podrá pasar.

(ACLARACION: aquí Sarutobi esta vivo, y Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, pero volvio sin matarlo)

-entonces tu también estas en las mismas que yo Sarutobi.

-¿tu también Tsunade?

-si, "él" se esta moviendo, y no se que querrá, pero esta relacionado con las chicas.

-¿esas que estuvieron aquí de vacaciones?

-si –se hizo el silencio- ¿y a ti, que te pasa?

-Orochimaru y Akatsuki están avanzando cada vez más. Akatsuki ya tiene 6 bijuus y Orochimaru…………… bueno, es Orochimaru.

-me lo suponía. He contactado con Belldandy y parece que ellas también tienen problemas.

-me lo imaginaba –suspiro el Hokague.

-parece ser que la escuela de los 3 elementos también tiene problemas con Akatsuki, con "él" y también con Hild.

-si esto sigue así será el fin del mundo que conocemos.

-he estada hablando de todo esto con Belldandy y ella ha aceptado un trato que la propuse, solo falta que Peorth lo admita.

-¿de que trato hablas? –pregunto curioso Sarutobi.

-de que alguna de las profesoras de la escuela den clase a las chicas, pero eso significa que les tendremos que dar un huevo.

-con que tu eres Peorth, una de las encargadas de la escuela de los 3 elementos.

-así es –Peorth era una mujer de no mas de 28 años. Tenía el pelo negro con reflejos marrones largo en una coleta baja con unos mechones mas cortos por delante tenía 3 diamantes pintados en morado en la cara, en la frente y en los pómulos. Vestía una camisa a ¾ de manga lila, un jean gris y zapatos negros. Tenía unos aretes (pendientes en forma de aro) y dos pulseras. De detrás de ella, surgían dos enormes pero hermosas alas blancas con detalles crema.

-entonces¿aceptaras el trato? –pregunto Tsunade.

-normalmente a unas chicas normales no se les entrega un huevo, pero dadas las circunstancias, que saber hacer magia y que es de extrema necesidad haremos una excepción y lo haremos.

-gracias Peorth.

-Tsunade¿a que has venido? Porque creo yo que no has venido desde tan lejos tan solo para verme¿o si?

-por supuesto que no Sarutobi, mas quisieras –dijo ésta- he venido para pedirte que los chicos con los que estuvieron las chicas de vacaciones vengan a Hogwarts a proteger a las chicas, y ya de paso que las enseñen para ser ninjas.

-Tsunade…… sabes que a las mujeres no se les permite ser ninjas.

-pues que por lo menos las entrenen, y no serán ninjas. Como tú hiciste conmigo, me entrenaste, dices que incluso te llegue a superar, pero no me gradué, por lo cual no soy ninja –reclamo Tsunade.

-cof… cof –tosió Peorth para llamar la atención- yo me tengo que ir, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. Adiós. –salio volando con sus alas.

-de acuerdo Tsunade tu ganas –Tsunade estaba orgullosa……… de si misma- pero……

-Tsunade le presto atención- tendrán que aprender magia, así los chicos estarán al mismo nivel que las chicas.

-ya contaba con eso, así que no hay ningún problema.

-si Esdras aquí un momento estarán aquí enseguida.

Pasaron 15 minutos en los que iban entrando cada vez más y más personas cuando había más o menos 15 personas a parte del hokague y Tsunade, que se había ocultado entre las sombras. El hokague empezó a hablar.

-se os ha convocado a todos para daros una misión conjunta…

-pero no sería mejor que solo fuese un equipo dattebayo.

-quizás tengas razón Naruto, pero esta misión también tiene parte de vacaciones.

-entonces si que vamos dattebayo.

-_"ps… menudo desperdicio de tiempo"_ –pensaba Sasuke, un chico de ojos negros y pelo azabache. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de cuello alto y manga larga negra con el símbolo del clan uchiha detrás, unos pantalones azul marino muy oscuro por debajo de la rodilla y unas botas ninja negras. Tenía un porta-kunais, una katana y la bandana en la frente.

-_"este tiempo se debería dedicar a entrenar"_- pensó esta vez Neji, un ojiperla de cabello largo castaño atado con una cinta casi en las puntas. Lleva puesto un jersey holgado blanco de manga larga ancha, unos pantalones negros largos y botas ninja negras. Tenía lo mismo que Sasuke pero sin Katana.

-_"ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen,,,"_- pensó nuestro rubio de ojos azules, llevaba puesta una chaqueta naranja con las mangas y el cuello negros, un pantalón largo negro con dos franjas naranjas a los lados y botas ninja negras. Llevaba lo mismo que los otros.

-_"gai-sensei, cumpliré esta misión por ti"_- pensó Lee, con su típico mono verde y sus calentadores naranjas en las piernas, con las botas ninja azules, tenia lo mismo que los demás solo que con la bandana en la cintura.

-_"espero que Akamaru pueda venir"_- pensó Kiba, un chico de pelo marrón corto y ojos amarillos afilados. Lleva puesta una camiseta negra de manga larga y una chaqueta marrón desabrochada encima, un pantalón marrón oscuro y las botas ninja negras. Tenía lo mismo que los demás.

-_"………"_- este era Shino, un chico peli-marrón con sus acostumbradas gafas de sol que no dejaban ver sus ojos. Tenia una camiseta negra y un abrigo-chubasquero gris encima, pantalones piratas negros encima y llevaba lo mismo que los demás.

-_"que hambre, quiero mis patatas"_- se lamento mentalmente Choji, un chico con el pelo marrón claro largo atado en una coleta baja. Tenia un jersey marrón rojizo, al igual que su pantalón, botas ninja azules y una protección en el pecho (aquí choji esta mas delgadito) y tenia lo mismo que los demás.

-_"que problemático"_- pensó Shikamaru, un chico de pelo marrón atado en una coleta alta y ojos negros. Vestía un jersey color gris con las puños de las mangas y el cuello de color plomo, un pantalón largo plomo y botas ninja azules, tenia lo mismo que los demás solo que la bandana la tiene en el brazo.

-_"espero que terminen rápido"_- pensó Gaara, un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un tatuaje en la frente. Lleva puesto un jersey negro con símbolos rojos y un pantalón negro, botas ninja negras, y lo mismo que los demás, solo que lleva a parte una calabaza en la espalda y la bandana en la tira de ésta.

-_"me parece que Gaara se enfadó"_- pensaba su hermano Kankurô, este tenia puesto su típico mono negro y tenia pintada la cara, llevaba lo mismo que los demás, solo que tenia una marioneta en la espalda y la bandana en la capucha del mono.

Los senseis simplemente estaban callados.

-esta vez, yo no seré quien os explique la misión- todos le miraron confusos- será ella.

De las sombras surgió Tsunade, vestía con un vestido largo hasta el suelo de color naranja con detalles dorados, una túnica naranja y un gorro igual que el vestido. Su pelo lo tenia suelto le llegaba a mitad de la espalda. Todos pusieron una cara de "¿Quién es esa?"

-me llamo Tsunade y soy la directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

-¿hoque? Dattebayo ¿que estas diciendo vieja?

-_"uy, no debería de haberlo dicho"_- pensó el hokague divertido.

-_wingardium leviosa _–dijo Tsunade mientras daba un giro de muñeca y agitaba la varita, rápidamente naruto se elevo y sorprendió a todos menos a Sarutobi –retira lo dicho.

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO DATTEBAYO! –grito Naruto mientras daba muchas vueltas en el aire.

-te vuelvo a decir que retires lo de vieja

-esta bien dattebayo, lo siento –al instante cayo al suelo.

-_"jajajajajajaja por fin alguien que mantiene a raya a Naruto". _Tsunade, deberías pasarte más a menudo por aquí.

-desde tan lejos no te joroba. Como decía soy la directora de Hogwarts, seguramente no sabréis que es, por lo tanto os mostrare imágenes –saco un proyector de dios-sabe-donde y empezó a proyectar imágenes del colegio- seguro os acordáis de estas chicas –aparecieron imágenes de Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Temari.

-si que nos acordamos –dijeron todos.

-bueno, pues ellas estudian allí.

-con mas razón vamos dattebayo.

-¿van a estar todas allí? –Preguntó Kiba- ¿las 5?

-si y también sus amigas –los chicos ya estaban decididos a ir, unos mas que otros, pero todos, pero al escuchar lo siguiente casi forman un interrogatorio, por no decir que lo montaron- pero ellas ahora están en peligro…

-¡QUE!

-¿pero tendrán escolta verdad dattebayo? –Naruto.

-no

-¿Por qué no contrato una escolta? –Kiba.

-porque me acabo de enterar.

-¿y ha venido a Konoha para hacerlo?- Lee

-en parte si en parte no.

-¿Cómo que en parte si en parte no? –Neji.

-pues que es un trato, vosotros las protegéis y las entrenáis en artes ninja y nosotras a cambio os enseñamos magia.

-¿entonces lo que le hizo al usuratonkachi –naruto le miro feo- era magia? –Sasuke.

-si.

-bueno, basta ya de preguntas a Tsunade –interrumpió el interrogatorio el Hokague- ¿aceptáis la misión-trato?

-¡HAI! –exclamaron todos

-Pues vámonos, allí es por la noche, mañana llamaremos a las chicas

-vale dattebayo

-pues vámonos.

* * *

Bueno ya terminé el capitulo 3. 

Espero que os haya gustado, siento mucho la demora. Respecto a las imágenes, no me deja ponerlas, asi que si alguien las quiere ver, enviadme un correo y yo os las envio a vosotros. Gracias.

ADELANTO:

Es el primer día de clases, pero las chicas lo tendrán libre puesto que tendrán que cuidar de los ninjas y explicarles como es el año escolar.

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Se enterara Sakura de lo que Emi y Hinata de ella?

¿Quién es "él"?

¿Cuándo dejara Naruto de pensara en ramen¿Y Tsunade el en sake?

¿Podrá Akamaru ir con Kiba?

¿Me regalarías un review?

¿Por qué hago todas estas preguntas?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próxima capitulo de Un año de… ¡magia, ninjas y ángeles!


	5. Conocemos a los ninjas

Hola de nuevo!!

Hoy si que no os podeis quejar, os he dejado 2 capitulos seguidos, bueno, que empiece el capitulo:

(blablabla) -intervenciones mías.

-blablabla -diálogos

-_blablabla _-pensamientos

blablabla -texto normal

-BLABLABLA -gritos y énfasis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

--------Flash Back------- recuerdo

* * *

Capitulo 4: Conocemos a los ninjas.

-----Flash Back------

-_pues vámonos._

-----Fin del Flash Back-----

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente en el "departamento" de las chicas sonaba un despertador.

"_ring riiiiiiiiiiing" _(yo y mis esfectos especiales u.u)

De una de las habitaciones, mas precisamente la de sakura, una mana salio de la cama de esta y le dio un golpe al despertador mandándolo contra la pared de enfrente.

En la habitación continua a la de Sakura, estaba hinata durmiendo, un golpe en la pared (causado por el despertador de Sakura) hace caer uno de los libros de una repisa a la cabeza de la chica

-¡AAAAAHHHH¡Que daño!

Por el grito todas se terminaron de despertar.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –grito Ami entrando en la habitación.

-¿Dónde¿Dónde¿Dónde nos atacan? –dijo Emi asustada que se escondida en la espalda de su hermana.

-no nos atacan, solo que se me ha caído este libro en la cabeza, pero no se porque –dijo Hinata

_-"me parece que ha sido por el golpe de despertador jejejeje espero que no se entere" _–pensó sakura nerviosamente.

-oe –todas prestaron atención a Emi- ¿no seria mejor prepararnos? Las clases empiezan en una hora.

-¡que¡Vamos!

Cada una se metió a sus cuartos, y en media hora las chicas estaban peinadas y vestidas con el uniforme de la casa. Éste consta de unas botas negras a mitad de la pierna, medias blancas por encima de la rodilla con dos rayas, una dorada y otra roja, una falda roja tableada por mitad del muslo con dos líneas doradas en la parte baja, una camisa blanca con botones rojos, y encima un jersey amarillo con líneas rojas en los puños y en el cuello que tenia forma de V, en ambas ponía los escudos de hogwarts, gryffindor y su nombre, todas tenían un lazo (moño) rojo con rayas doradas.

Sakura y Hinata tenían el pelo suelto, Sakura por la cadera y Hinata por los hombros. Emi también, salvo por una diadema con un lazo amarillo, y Ami lo tenía en dos coletas altas con tirabuzones al final de éstas, atadas con 2 lazos rojos.

-será mejor irnos ya –dijo Hinata- aun tenemos que desayunar e ir al aula.

-si

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor vieron que había mucha gente. Se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar, a eso de las 8:50 terminaron y se dirigieron al aula que les debía tocar.

-¿Qué toca? –pregunta Ami

-pues según el horario, defensa contra las artes oscuras –dijo Sakura.

-¿y con quien toca? –pregunta esta vez Emi.

-¿es que no miráis el horario? –pregunto Sakura, a lo que las hermanas negaron- con Anko Mitarashi –suspiro.

-aaaaaam vale

Cuando llegaron al aula entraron se sentaron juntas, Sakura y Hinata en la 3ª fila del medio y Ami y Emi detrás. A los 5 minutos llego la profesora.

-buenos días gusanos

-"_todavía sigue con la manía de decirnos gusanos"_ –pensaron todos.

-como ya sabéis todos, soy Anko Mitarashi, y durante este año os enseñara defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ahora pasare un papel para que apuntéis vuestro nombre, para así yo memorizarlos, que se me olvidaron. Entendido –nadie contesto- he dicho que si habéis entendido gusanos

-si

Así paso un rato en el que los alumnos ponían su nombre.

-muy bien comencemos la clase. ¿Qué me podéis decir sobre los licántropos? –Sakura levanta la mano- ¿si señorita………… Haruno?

-los licántropos, también llamados hombres-lobo son personas que fueron mordidas por un lobo u otro hombre-lobo, alterando así sus genes. Siempre que hay luna llena se transforman y atacan a todo aquel que se les cruce en su camino. Solo responden a la llamada de otros de su especie.

-muy bien señorita Haruno –dijo Anko apuntando algo- ¿Quién me puede decir que es lo que no soportan los licántropos? –Esta vez fue hinata quien levanto la mano- ¿si señorita……… Hyuga?

-los licántropos no soportan la plata.

-muy bien.

Así pasaron toda la cales, respondiendo preguntas o dando teoría.

Cuando la clase termino se encaminaron a la siguiente.

-¿Qué nos toca? –preguntaron las gemelas

-pociones –contesto Hinata

-por favor que no nos de Sneider, di que no por favor.

-pues lo siento, pero si, nos toca con el

-¡NO! –dijeron las gemelas con la cabeza caída y lagrimitas en los ojos.

Se encaminaron a las mazmorras y en la puerta se encontraron con Temari y Sasame.

-¿también os toca con Sneider? –Pregunto Temari, las chicas asintieron- menos mal, así no estamos solas.

El uniforme de Slytherin constaba de botas negras por la mitad de la pierna, medias blancas con dos líneas, una verde y otra plateada blancas por encima de la rodilla, una falda verde por la mitad del muslo tableada con 2 líneas plateadas en la parte de abajo, una camisa de botones verdes y un jersey verde encima con líneas grises en las mangas y en el cuello con forma de V, en ambas ponían los escudos de Hogwarts y Slytherin y su nombre, tenían un lazo verde con líneas plateadas.

Temari tenía el pelo en 4 coletas y Sasame lo tenía suelto.

Cuando llego Sneider abrió la puerta y los hizo entrar y callar.

-como ya sabréis de otros años no permitiré la mas mínima tontería ni el mas mínimo acto de rebeldía.

Todos estaban callados.

-empezaremos con una poción sencilla…… -en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, y el profesor contesto con algo de molestia –adelante.

-profesor Sneider, siento interrumpir la clase –dijo Shizune, la ayudante de la directora, esta traía puesta un vestido de manga larga por debajo de las rodillas azul oscuro, y encima, una túnica abierta de color negro con los bordes blancos, igual que el sombrero, que era de punta (éste sin los bordes blancos)- pero necesito que las señoritas Haruno, Hyuga, Sabaku No…… -vio que las gemelas y sasame la ponían caras de cordero degollado para que también las nombrara- "_me debéis una chicas"_ Fumiko y Blanch me acompañen.

-esta bien

Cuando las chicas salieron y estuvieron a distancia del aula dijeron:

-gracias Shizune

-de nada, pero me debéis una gorda chicas

-si –contestaron todas con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor pasaron a la sala de detrás de la mesa de los profesores, donde estaban Ino y Tenten.

-esperad aquí –dijo Shizune retirándose

-¿alguna sabe por que estamos aquí? –pregunto Ino, todas negaron

-estáis aquí porque tengo que comunicaros una cosa –dijo una voz entrando a la sala- por cierto ¿Qué hacéis aquí Ami, Emi, Sasame? No os llame.

-es que nos tocaba con Sneider.

-jajajajaja bueno no pasa nada.

-¿y que nos quería decir Tsunade-sama? –dijo Sakura

-oh, es verdad¿os acordáis de los de Konoha? –las chicas asintieron- pues he hecho un trato con Sarutobi y los chicos vendrán aquí a estudiar y a enseñaros las tecnicas básicas.

-¡QUE!

-¿y…y…y cu-cuando esta-tan a-aquí? –pregunta Hinata

-pues ya están aquí.

¡QUE QUE!

-si, chicos pasad.

De repente pasan 10 chicos y 5 adultos.

-Ho-hola –dijeron las chicas al verlos

-¡hola dattebayo!

-hola –dijeron simplemente los demás

-¿Por qué vais vestidas igual dattebayo??

-no van vestidas igual dobe, son distintos colores

Los de Gryffindor y Slytherin ya están descritos.

Ino de Revenclaw tenia unas botas negras por mitad de la pierna, medias blancas por encima de la rodilla, con 2 líneas, una azul y otra bronce, una falda tableada por mitad de los muslos azul con líneas bronces en la parte baja, una camisa blanca con botones azules y encima un jersey bronce con líneas azules en las mangas y el cuello con forma V, en ambas los escudos del colegio y su casa y su nombre, tenia un lazo azul con líneas bronce.

Tenten de Hufflepuff tenia unas botas negras por debajo de las rodillas y medias por encima de éstas blancas con líneas, una negra y otra amarilla, una falda negra tableada por medio muslo con 2 líneas amarillas en la parte baja, una camisa blanca con los botones negros y un jersey amarillo con las líneas en negro de las mangas y el cuello con forma de V, en ambas el escudo del colegio y de la casa y su nombre, tenia un lazo negro con líneas amarillas.

-puede que si dattebayo –se quejo mirándolas- pero es la misma ropa.

-es el uniforme de la escuela y casa correspondiente –respondió Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama –dijo Sakura- yo lo que no entiendo es lo que hacen aquí, es decir el por que han venido.

-ya os lo he dicho

-ya pero… ¿Por qué? –Dijo Sakura- no creo que solo vengan por eso, vamos digo yo que tendría que haber otra razón no.

-Sakura, eso de momento no lo puedo explicar, pero llegara el momento.

-esta bien

-yo tengo una pregunta Tsunade-sama

-¿si Tenten?

-si se quedan aquí tendrán que ser seleccionados ¿no? – Tsunade se quedo pensando- el problema es que ya es demasiado tarde para hacer la selección y además es el penúltimo curso.

-en eso tienes razón Tenten, pero les tendremos que asignar una casa.

-pero ¿estaremos con personas que no conocemos? –pregunta Kiba

-ahora que lo pienso tienes razón kiba –dijo Tsunade- y eso seria un problema.

-¿y por que no simplemente nos pone con ellas y ya esta? –dijo Shikamaru señalando a las chicas

-el problema es que ellas van a casas distintas.

-pero¿Qué es eso de las casas?

-las casas, Sasuke, son como distintas……… secciones, cada casa tiene un nombre, un animal, unos colores, reliquias, fantasma, elemento, localización y cualidades.

-¿Qué que que que que? No entiendo nada dattebayo.

-mejor que os lo expliquen ellas.

Sakura, Hinata, Ami y Emi se adelantaron.

-nuestra casa se llama Gryffindor –dijo Sakura.

-que significa grifo dorado –relato Hinata

-nuestros colores son el rojo y el dorado –siguió Emi

-el animal que representamos es el león –continuo Ami.

-el fantasma de nuestra casa es Nick casi decapitado –Sakura

-se localiza en la torre delantera izquierda, en el 7º piso –Hinata

-nuestras reliquias son la espada y el sombrero seleccionador –Emi

-nuestro elemento es el fuego –Ami

-y las cualidades para estar en el son: tener coraje, honor, valor y caballerosidad –terminaron todas.

Éstas dieron un paso atrás y Tenten se adelantó.

-mi casa se llama Hufflepuff, sus colores son el amarillo y el negro, el animal el tejon, el fantasma es el fraile gordo. Se localiza cerca de la cocina, la reliquia es la copa de Hufflepuff, nuestro elemento es la tierra. Y las cualidades para estar en el son: ser justo, leal, inteligente y trabajador –cuando termino de hablar se echo para atrás y se adelanto Ino.

-mi casa se llama Revenclaw, sus colores son el azul y el bronce, el animal el águila, y el fantasma la dama gris. Se localiza en la torre trasera derecha en el 7º piso, nuestra reliquia es la diadema de Revenclaw, nuestro elemento es el aire. Y las cualidades para estar en el son: tener inteligencia, sabiduría y una mente dispuesta –cuando termino se hizo para atrás y se adelantaron Temari y Sasame.

-nuestra casa se llama Slytherin –dijo Temari.

-los colores son el verde y el plata -siguió Sasame

- nuestro animal, la serpiente –Temari

-nuestro fantasma es el barón sanguinario –Sasame.

-se localiza en las mazmorras de debajo del lago –Temari

-la reliquia es el guardapelo de slytherin –Sasame

-el elemento el agua –Temari

-y las cualidades para estar en el son: tener astucia y ambición, tener deseos de conseguir lo que deseas y ser verdaderos amigos

-aaaa –dijeron los ninjas

-no habéis entendido nada verdad –pregunto Tsunade, a lo que los ninja negaron- pues para hacerlo mas fácil os separáis tal y como estuvisteis en las vacaciones y se acabo.

-el problema ahora seria ¿en donde duermen? –dijo Ami.

-pues mirad –Tsunade saco un proyector de dios-sabe-donde y puso imágenes de las habitaciones -¿veis que abajo se puede apreciar un hueco? –Todos asintieron- pues eso se puede abrir y transformar en otras habitaciones –todos se miraron entre ellos –debéis hacer una trampilla, una escalera, ascensor cualquier cosa a un lado del vestíbulo para poder subir y bajar, luego ponéis los muebles, ya que la sala esta ya esta dividida, no preguntéis por qué, y allí vivirán durante este tiempo.

-se ve bien –dijeron algunos mientras que otros asentían.

-de acuerdo, ahora chicas llevad a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones –las chicas asintieron- los senseis que vengan conmigo.

Cuando las chicas estaban por salir Tsunade añadió:

-por cierto tenéis el día libre.

-¡SI!

Por el camino se dividieron para ir a las casas.

-Neji Lee, vosotros seréis de Hufflepuff –dijo Tenten, a lo que los chicos asintieron –seguidme.

-Gaara Kankurô seguidme, vosotros seréis de slytherin

-si Temari –dijeron ambos siguiendo a su prima.

-Shikamaru Chouji –dijo Ino- a Revenclaw

-Kiba-kun Shino-kun

-Sasuke Naruto

-seréis de Gryffindor, así que vámonos –dijeron Sakura y Hinata

Cuando estos últimos llegaron se dispusieron a decir la contraseña pero…

-¿Dónde esta la puerta aquí dattebayo?

-esta vez concuerdo con el chico zorro, no veo ninguna puerta

-Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, la puerta esta oculta

-¿de verdad Hinata-chan?

-s-si…… Naruto-kun

-¿y donde se supone que esta la puerta?

-enfrente de tus narices Sasuke –dijo Sakura

Delante de ellos estaba el cuadro de la señora gorda

Las chicas dijeron la contraseña y pasaron, los chicos (Naruto y Kiba) se quedaron con la boca abierta. Fueron hacia su "departamento".

Hicieron unas escaleras y bajaron a la planta inferior, era igual de grande que la de arriba y dividida de igual modo.

Con ayuda de la magia hicieron las habitaciones y los demás cuartos del pequeño departamento.

-WOW –Naruto estaba asombrado- yo quiero este de aquí –se fue corriendo al 2º cuarto empezando por la derecha (debajo del de Hinata)

-pues yo lo mas alejado posible del chico zorro –dijo Kiba yendo hacia el 1º de la izquierda.

-¿¡a quien llamas tu chico zorro, perro pulgoso!? –Grito enfadado Naruto- hablando de perros¿Dónde esta Akamaru?

- ¿eh? Esta aquí……… -Kiba se dio la vuelta, pero ahí no había nada- ¿Akamaru? –Miro para todos lados- ¡Akamaru¿Dónde estas?

-¿Akamaru es el perro gigante verdad?

-si¿lo has visto Sakura?

-"_es imposible de no ver" _si, se lo llevo………

-¿¡quien¿¡Quien se lo ha llevado!? Dímelo que le doy una paliza –la interrumpió Kiba

-la…… la pro-profesora de…… de cuidado de cri-criaturas mágicas Kiba.

-llevadme, se va a enterar. Vamos Sakura.

-ahora que me acuerdo –Naruto capto la atención de todo el mundo -¿Quiénes son ellas dos dattebayo? –dijo señalando a las gemelas.

Todos se cayeron de espaldas.

-jejejeje……… yo soy Emi Fumiko encantada

-yo Ami fumiko

-¿sois hermanas verdad?

-si Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata- además son gemelas

-¿y quien es la mayor?

-es Ami, Sasuke –dijo Sakura- aunque solo se llevan 5 minutos

-bueno¿me vais a llevar donde Akamaru si o no? –pregunto Kiba ya enfadado.

-claro, además aprovecharemos para enseñaros el colegio, compraros el uniforme, los libros, el material e informaros de cómo son las cosas aquí

-esta bien, pero……… ¡date prisa!

-vale vale

Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al borde del bosque prohibido, allí se encontraba una cabaña.

-¿es allí?

-si –contestaron todas.

Kiba salió disparado hacia ella murmurando cosas como "te vas a enterar" o "tranquilo Akamaru, te rescatare". Cuando llego llamo (aporreo) la puerta.

-devuélveme a Akamaru o si no………

-¿o si no que Kiba?

Kiba reconoció al instante esa voz, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a los chicos junto con una mujer joven de pelo marrón y ojos negros.

-¿Qué…que haces tu aquí Hana?

-yo trabajo aquí hermanito.

-aaaa…… ¿sabes donde esta Akamaru? Alguien se lo llevo, se va a enterar.

-hermanito

-¿si?

-yo me lo lleve

-¿Qué? Pero si dijeron que se lo llevo la de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-yo soy la profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas –Kiba abrió la boca- ¿chicas, no deberíais estar en clase?

-es que nos han puesto de guías de todos estos chicos –respondieron a la vez

-Hana-sensei

-¿si, Sakura-chan?

-hoy no podemos asistir a clase por eso mismo

-bueno, no pasa nada. Ahora seguid con la visita. Kiba, Akamaru se quedara conmigo, los animales de este tamaño no se permiten dentro del castillo.

-vale, pero cuídalo.

Se fueron caminando a Hosgmeade para comprar todo lo necesario. Las chicas les explicaban los horarios y los profesores.

-nos despertamos a las 7:45am para desayunar a las 8:15am –dijo Sakura.

-¿tan pronto dattebayo?

-si Naruto-kun, es que las clases empiezan a las 9 en punto –explico Hinata.

-damos 2 clases, cada una de 1h 20min y luego el almuerzo, de 12 en punto a 12:50pm –dijo Emi

-luego damos 3 clases apartar de la 1:00pm de 1h 10min –aclaro Ami.

-cada vez duran menos las clases

-si Kiba, pero es para ajustar el horario –le dijo Sakura- luego de eso viene la hora del te, de 5:00pm a 5:20pm

-¿hora del te? –habló Shino por primera vez

-es que aquí hay una hora que es para tomar el té –le explico Hinata- luego damos otras 2 clases de 1h 5min.

-si, además los miércoles damos una hora mas por la noche, de 10:00pm a 11:00pm para dar astrología

-¿dais astrología?

-si Sasuke –dijo Sakura.

-los jueves y los viernes solo hay clases hasta la hora del te, y los domingos no hay.

-¡que bien dattebayo¿Y como son los profesores dattebayo?

-¿Qué dais?

-os responderemos al mismo tiempo Naruto Sasuke –dijeron todas.

-bueno, defensa contra las artes oscuras nos las da Anko Mitarashi, una mujer atractiva la verdad, pero tiene una manía de decirnos gusanos impresionante –dijo Sakura

-pociones nos las da el profesor Sneider, es muy malo la verdad, siempre te castiga por cualquier cosa- dijo Hinata con una gota en la cabeza recordando como castigaron a Nick solo porque se le cayo un tubo de ensayo y se resquebrajó.

-encantamientos nos los da Arya (la saque de eragon xD) una mujer elfa muy guapa, es muy amable y simpática, valiente y decidida, es mi profe preferida –dijo Emi.

-transformaciones nos las da Yamato, es un señor que parece simpatiquísimo y muy amable, pero que si no le hacemos caso pone una cara que da miedo –dijo Ami con cara de espanto

-en adivinación tenemos a Lucy, una señora muy rara, puede estar contenta y al instante enfadada –dijo Sakura

-historia de la magia nos la da Kurenai, es una mujer muy paciente, pero cuando se le agota la paciencia no hay que hacerla enfadar –Hinata

-en cuidado de criaturas mágicas tenemos a Hana –dijo Emi

-la conocemos –dijeron los chicos como diciendo que pase

-en ruinas antiguas tenemos a Orik, un enano simpático y paciente, es muy alegre y algo lanzado –dijo Ami, todos los chicos miraron a Naruto.

-en herbología a Shizune, es muy apegada a las reglas, cumple todo a rajatabla –se reía Sakura.

-en oclumancia tenemos a Inoichi, el papa de Ino, se parece mucho a ella la verdad –Hinata.

-y en astrología tenemos a Daratisa, una centauro muy amable y valiente –Emi.

-dais muchas cosas Dattebayo.

-si, además un día de estos vendrá uno del ministerio a darnos clase de aparición, pero solo a los que cumplan 17 dentro del curso escolar –dijo Ami.

-yo por ejemplo –dijo Sakura

-¿y que hacéis los domingos si no dais clase?

-pues los domingos Kiba-kun

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-domingos los tenemos libres para descansar, estudiar y……

-que hambre¿ino, no tienes algo de comer?

-que problemático resulta todo esto.

-¡ah¡Chouji, Shikamaru, os calláis u os callo! –se callaron- así me gusta, como iba diciendo los domingos si tenemos un permiso especial podemos ir a Hosgmeade.

-¿Hosgmeade? –preguntaron los chicos

-si, es el pueblo de aquí, es el mas cercano a Hogwarts. En el se encuentra el bar de las 3 escobas, famoso por su cerveza de mantequilla.

-"_¿cerveza de mantequilla?... que problemático_"

-"_mmmm…… cerveza de mantequilla, habrá que probarla_"

Pensaron los chicos.

-también esta el salón de té de Madame Pudipie, es un lugar muy romántico. Luego también hay una tienda de libros llamada Zanko, aunque también venden artículos de broma.

Ino se tomo un respiro, se sentó en su cama y bebió un poco de agua de una botella que tenia.

-Honey Dukes es la tienda de caramelos. Luego hay una taberna muy lúgubre llamada cabeza de puerco

-¿cabeza de puerco?

-si Chouji, cabeza de puerco, y también…

-¿hay mas? Que problemático.

-solo me queda por decir la casa de los gritos –los chicos se miraron- se cree que contiene fantasmas y espíritus malignos, ya que se oyen ruidos procedentes de ella.

-¿y aparte del domingo hay mas días libres?

-si Chouji……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-están las vacaciones de navidad, las de pascua y las de verano.

-¿y a donde se va? –pregunta Lee.

-pues en navidad puedes optar por quedarte aquí en el castillo o irte a tu casa, si te quedas dan un banquete y la mañana de navidad te dejan regalos –dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿y las otras? –pregunta Neji

-pues en pascua te quedas aquí en el castillo, pero no es tan divertido puesto que te mandan un montón de deberes. Y en verano pues te vas a tu casa. A parte de estos días no hay más días libres.

-dijiste banquete de navidad verdad –la chica asintió y lee continuo- ¿hay mas banquetes?

-pues 4 al año –respondió la chica- el banquete de bienvenida, el de despedida, y los de Hallowen y navidad. Aunque algunos años celebramos otro de san Valentín, y hace 2 años, cuando estaba en 4º, celebraron otro para el torneo de los 6 magos.

-¿Qué es el torneo de los 6 magos? –pregunta Neji.

-pues el torneo de los 6 magos es……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-es una competición que se realiza entre los 3 colegios de magia mas importantes, la academia Beauxbatons, el instituto Dumstrang y el colegio Hogwarts.

-¿hay mas escuelas de magia? –pregunta Kankurô

-si, bueno como decía Temari, es entre esas 3 escuelas, se eligen 2 campeones de cada una (ACLARACION: lo modifique a mi manera, pero será prácticamente igual) y se les van poniendo una serie de pruebas ¿no Temari?

-si Sasame, si no recuerdo mal, la primera era luchar contra un dragón para robarle un huevo de oro que contenía la pista para pasar al siguiente nivel.

-¿existen los dragones? –pregunta Gaara.

-si –contesta Sasame- la siguiente era la de rescatar a alguien cercano a ti de la gente del agua.

-es cierto, lo siguiente en hacer era un duelo, se enfrentaban como en un torneo, los últimos 3 que quedaban realizaban la prueba del laberinto.

-¿y no hacéis algún tipo de deporte a parte de ese?

-si Kankurô, hacemos Quidditch, es parecido a lo que vosotros llamáis baloncesto, solo que se hace volando en las escobas –le explico Sasame

-¿volando?

-si, en las escobas primo

-¿y de que trata? –pregunta Gaara.

-pues hay 3 aros de portería, situados a diferentes alturas. Se utilizan 3 tipos diferentes de pelotas, la quaffle, la bludger y la snitch dorada.

-la mas importante durante el juego es la quaffle –continuo hablando Sasame- se utiliza para marcar tantos colándola entre los aros, con ella juegan los cazadores.

-las bludgers –siguió Temari- son pelotas que atacan a los equipos, son grandes, pesadas y que vuelas con fuerza. Son interceptadas por los golpeadores, que utilizan pequeños bates para evitar que golpeen a los de su equipo.

-y por ultimo.

-la snitch dorada, pequeña y muy rápida y difícil de atrapar, el buscador se encarga de ella –dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

-¿Cuántos jugadores son? –siguió preguntando Kankurô

-son 7 –le explico Temari- un guardián, dos golpeadores, tres cazadores y un buscador

-¿Qué hace cada uno? –pregunto esta vez Gaara

-el guardián es como el portero, se encarga de que las quaffles no se metan por los aros. Los golpeadores repelen las bludgers y en algunos casos las envían a jugadores del equipo contrario. Los cazadores son los encargados de meter la quaffle en los aros. Y el buscador tiene que estar atento todo el rato para poder atrapar la snitch, antes que el buscador del equipo contrario, si atrapas la snitch, tu equipo gana 150 puntos y el juego finaliza. Si no se atrapa la snitch el juego puede durar días –explicó Sasame.

-¿y cuantos equipos hay?

-estas muy preguntón hoy Kankurô, hay 4, uno por cada casa –contesto su prima.

-si, Temari y yo pertenecemos al de Slytherin, yo soy golpeadora y Temari es cazadora y capitana.

-¿y las demás? –preguntaron los hermanos a la vez.

-pues Tenten, Matsuri, Sai y Lucas son de Hufflepuff, Tenten es golpeadora como Sasame, Matsuri y Lucas son cazadores y Sai es el guardián –dijo Temari.

-en Revenclaw están Ino que es la guardiana y Ayame que es cazadora –Sasame.

-¿y en el de Gryffindor? –vuelve a preguntar Kankurô

-pues Hinata es la guardiana –dijo Temari.

-Ami es golpeadora –Sasame

-su hermana Emi cazadora –Temari.

-Nick es otro golpeador –Sasame

-Andy un cazador –Temari

-¿y Sakura? –preguntaron los chicos

--pues ella es la buscadora y capitana del equipo –dijeron ambas.

-¿¡eres la capitana dattebayo!?

-si Naruto, pero ahora vámonos que tenemos que comprar y hacer un montón de cosas.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno, espero que me dejeis algun review de regalito. 

AVANCE:

Los de ahora Gryffindor van paseando por Hosgmeade, cuando……… ¡CUIDADO¿Qué es eso?... ¿Quién¿Voldemort?...

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Se enterara Hinata que sakura fue la que hizo que se le cayera el libro a la cabeza?

¿Por qué Anko tiene la manía de llamarlos gusanos?

¿Por qué se parece tanto Sneider a Snape?

¿Cómo es que hay un hueco justo debajo de las habitaciones de las chicas?

¿Por qué Shikamaru piensa que todo es problemático?

¿Por qué Gaara esta hablando tanto?

Y lo más importante:

¿Por qué pongo todo esto?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de Un año de… ¿magia, ninjas y ángeles?


	6. Peligro dementores

* * *

Hola!!

Siento la demora, pensaba publicar el capitulo mucho antes, pero es que surgió un problema, mi madre se llevó mi ordenador a un sitio en donde ahora esta de suplente y tenia guardado el capitulo en él. No pude bajar hasta ayer en la tarde a por él.

Ahora que empiece el capitulo:

-blablabla –diálogos

-"_blablabla"_- pensamientos

-BLABLABLA –gritos o énfasis

Blablabla –narración normal

(Blablabla) –comentarios míos

-Flash back- -recuerdo

-Fin del Flash back- -fin del recuerdo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena

* * *

Capitulo 5: Peligro, dementotes.

Los de Gryffindor caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade hablando tranquilamente.

-jajajaja tienes razón dattebayo

-jajajaja pero no es del todo imposible –dijo Kiba- Naruto, ¿te acuerdas de aquella navidad con akamaru? _"jo, ya le echo de menos"_

-claro que dattebayo

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta Sakura

-na, no mucho –le dijo Kiba- solo intentamos hacer que Akamaru hablase, y, en vez de decir "guau" como los perros dijo "miau" como los gatos.

Hubo una risa general excepto por Sasuke y Shino que solo sonreían.

-y luego intentamos que lo repitiese, y en vez de decir "guau" o "miau" dijo…

-¿"oing" como un cerdito? _"o como la Ino-cerda jajajaja"_ –lo interrumpió Sakura

-¿"cuack" como un pato? –dijo Hinata

-¿"muu" como una vaquita? – Emi

-¿"auuu" como un lobo? _"es lo mas probable"_ –Ami

-ninguna de esas dattebayo

-¿entonces el que? –preguntaron todas a la vez

-"os deseo feliz navidad, felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo guau" –imitaron Kiba y Naruto.

-jajaja, esa si que es buena jajajajaja –se reía Sakura, de repente algo tiro de una túnica negra que traía puesta- ¿eh? ¿Qué me tiró? –se dio la vuelta y vio a un niño pequeño, de unos 6 o 7 años, era castaño con los ojos verdes y vestía un uniforme escolar que constaba de un pantalón marrón y una camiseta blanca con un símbolo en negro en el lado derecho del pecho. Sakura se agacho hasta estar a su altura y le acaricio el pelo- ¿Qué quieres pequeño?

-es…es que…esos niños de a-allí me… me tiraron la pelota a… a ese callejón –dijo el niño mientras señalaba primero a un grupo de 3 niños y luego a un callejón al que no llegaba la luz, por lo tanto estaba muy oscuro- me… me da mie-miedo entrar, n-no me gustan los sitios oscuros, ¿po-podría por favor ir a cogérmela?

-claro, no hay ningún problema –dijo la pelirosa mientras sonreía al niño, éste se tranquilizo enseguida.

-¡mu-muchas gracias!

-¿Qué te hicieron los niños dattebayo?

-pu-pues me insultaron y me ti-tiraron la pelota –respondió el niño.

-¿y tu que les hiciste para que te hicieran eso? –pregunta Emi.

-na-nada siempre son a-así.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso no se lo perdona dattebayo! -dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban los niños.

-¡Na-naruto-kun! ¡Espérame! -le siguió Hinata.

-yo voy a avisar a la profesora (estaban en un parque escolar, se que no hay, pero me lo invente XD) –dijo Emi.

-¡TE ACOMPAÑO! –le grito Kiba puesto que ésta ya se había adelantado

-yo voy por la pelota, mientras tu –dijo dirigiéndose al niño- quédate aquí. Ami, ¿te importaría quedarte aquí a cuidarlo?

-claro, ningún problema

-yo me quedo contigo –habló Shino

-OK, Sasuke, ¿me acompañas?

-hmp

-me lo tomare como un si, vamos –dijo Sakura mientras caminaba hacia el callejón con Sasuke detrás. Cuanto mas se adentraban en el callejón mas oscuro estaba, y pequeños ruidos lograban asustar a la chica- no me extraña que no quisiese pasar.

-miedica

-¿¡que has dicho!? –Sakura se volteo a ver a Sasuke, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo se paró- ¡mira! ¡Allí esta la pelota! –Ésta estaba entre dos cajas de cartón en un rincón- ¡vamos!

-_"menudos cambios de humor que tiene"_

Sakura se dirigió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la pelota, seguida del Uchiha. Cuando la cogió, miró a Sasuke y le sonrió, éste se sonrojó imperceptiblemente. Se disponían a salir del callejón cuando la temperatura descendió drásticamente, hasta tal punto que del aire exhalado por sus bocas salía vaho.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Siempre es así el clima de por aquí?

-no, el clima nunca esta así de raro.

-entonces…-parece ser que el Uchiha vislumbro algo moviéndose dentro del callejón que cada vez se acercaba mas a ellos. -¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando hacia la figura.

-no…no puede…ser –dijo ella con los ojos abiertos- un…un dementor…

-¿dementor?

De repente el dementor se abalanzó contra ellos.

-¡cuidado, son peligrosos!

-en serio, no me había dado cuenta –dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente- Katon: Goukakyô no jutsu –de la boca del chico, surgió una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia el dementor, que simplemente lo traspasó- pero… ¿Cómo?

-solo hay una forma de combatirlos –dijo Sakura

-¿Cuál?

-usando el hechizo patronus –le contestó

-pues úsalo, ¿o es que no sabes hacerlo? –le dijo algo burlón él

-si que lo se hacer, ahora lo utilizo espera.

Sakura se alejo del dementor y se preparo para lanzar su hechizo, pero el dementor se giro inesperadamente hacia Sasuke, ella rápidamente se interpuso para que no le pasara nada al chico. El dementor empezó a absorberle toda la alegría, pero Sakura consiguió librarse antes de que la absorbiera toda, y utilizo el patronus.

-_expecto patronus _–de la varita salió un haz de luz que tomó la figura de un tigre, haciendo espantar al dementor. Sakura cayó al suelo agotada.

-¿estas bien? _"por que narices me preocupo por ella"_

-si, tranquilo, vámonos –respondió ella secamente, cogió la pelota que anteriormente había soltado y se levanto, pero casi al instante de estar de pie se volvió a caer, no podía tenerse en pie.

-"_¿que le habrá pasado? Antes estaba mas animada_ –Sasuke la cargó en brazos pese a sus reproches y salieron del callejón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía lo del dementor. Naruto intentaba hablar con los niños que habían tirado la pelota al otro niño.

-¿Por qué insultasteis a ese niño y le tirasteis la pelota dattebayo?

-no hablamos con desconocidos –dijo un niño, que parecía ser el líder de aquel reducido grupo, pues los demás se quedaban callados, sacándole la lengua.

-pero si me conoces a mi Thomas –intervino Hinata- así que contesta a la pregunta.

-bueno… es que… veras Hinata-san… es que –el chico se quedo pensando- es que es un idiota, además siempre anda solo y es un graciosillo…

-eso solo lo hace para llamar la atención –dijo Naruto enfadado

-he dicho que con desconocidos no hablo

-Thomas, el es un amigo mío, y al serlo puedes hablarle.

-esta bien Hinata-san

-nos ha dicho que siempre andáis molestándole, ¿es por las mismas razones de antes?

-si, por lo mismo –dijo Thomas mirando a un lado

-pues te voy a decir una cosa –le dijo Naruto- yo era igual a él cuando era pequeño, siempre estaba solo, un graciosillo que siempre causaba problemas, pero ahora, soy una persona reconocida en donde vivo.

-no me importa tu vida

-Thomas, compórtate… -de repente la temperatura desciende y la hierba ue había a los alrededores se congela- …bien… No puede ser. Chicos detrás de mí, tu también Naruto-kun.

-pero… ¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?

-dementores –los chicos al oírla se asustaron mucho- tranquilos.

Desde el cielo aparecen dos dementotes, cuando Hinata sacó su varita, Naruto se lanzó hacia ellos y preparó un rasengan, que para su desgracia solo lo logró atravesar. El otro dementor, que venia detrás del que Naruto atravesó, se le lanzo encima.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Cuidado! –Hinata preparó su varita para lanzar el hechizo –_expecto patronus –_de la varita salió un haz de luz que a medida que avanzaba se distinguía mas la figura de un fénix, éste ahuyentó al dementor que atacó a Naruto, pero el otro alcanzó a Hinata, a la vuelta, el patronus echo al dementor que atacó a Hinata, quien cayó desmallada justo cuando el patronus se introducía n la varita.

-¡¡Hinata-chan!!

-¡¡Hinata-san!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al mismo tiempo, Emi y Kiba seguían buscando a la profesora.

-¿Dónde podrá estar esa profesora?

-no lo se Kiba-kun, pero probablemente este en un salón

-si, eso ya lo se, pero ¿en cual?

-emmm…… no lo se –Kiba cayo de espaldas al estilo anime

-¡aaah! ¡Dios mío! ¡Que frió esta el suelo! –dijo levantándose enseguida e intentado frotarse la espalda para que entrara en calor.

-¿si? Haber… -Emi tocó el suelo, pero casi al instante retiró la mano, el suelo estaba congelado –pues es verdad…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!

-dios mío, que pulmones debe tener la que gritó –dijo Kiba destapándose los oídos

-es cierto –dijo la chica- pero será mejor que vayamos a ver que pasó.

-si

Salieron corriendo y tras doblar en unas cuantas esquinas entraron al salón del que provenía aquel grito, el salón 108 (cuantos salones hay XD) dentro de ésta sala se encontraba la profesora desmayada y enfrente de ésta un dementor.

-¿Qué es eso tan feo? –preguntó Kiba el dementor lo miró y le chilló –parece que se enfadó

-si, parece ser, y no se lo que es –Kiba volvió a caer al suelo murmurando algo como "dios mío, ella vive aquí y no sabe que es eso" –pero creo que es un dementor.

Éste se lanzo contra ellos, en especial a por Kiba (el dementor se enfado por que le dijeran feo XD)

-luego me explicas que es –Kiba corre hacia el dementor y – ¡Gatsugaa! –gira sobre si mismo y atraviesa al dementor, haciéndole un gran agujero –trágate eso –ve como el dementor se regenera -¡¿pero que!?

-Kiba-kun aparta –Emi sacó su varita –"_espero que me salga bien"_ _experto patronus –_el haz de luz procedente de la varita tomo forma de un hurón, éste corrió por debajo de los pupitres, las sillas, se subió a las estanterías etc.… cuando el dementor parecía mareado cargó contra él haciéndolo desaparecer –_"me salió" _¿estas bien Kiba-kun?

-si, pero tu… -dijo mirando a la chica quien tenia una herida en el brazo

-aaa si, no te preocupes, es que cuando empezaste a girar hiciste mucho viento, y algunas cosas salieron volando y caían al suelo, yo me tropecé y me clave esta pequeña espada que tenían para parece ser una clase de historia o algo así.

-vale, lo siento mucho. Bueno… -miró a la profesora y luego a Emi- la despertamos, le decimos y nos vamos ¿te parece?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿y como te llamas pequeño?

-m-me llamo Enrick, Enrick Silva

-pues encantada Enrick, me llamo Ami, Ami Fumiko

-yo soy Shino, Shino Aburame

-en-encantado

-¿y tus padres Enrick-kun? –pregunta la chica

-a mis pa-padre los ma-mató el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado –dijo éste mirando al suelo

-lo siento, no quería… -se disculpo Ami

-no te preocupes

-¿Quién es el que no debe ser nombrado? –pregunta Shino.

De repente el cielo se oscurece y empezó a haber mucha niebla. De ella aparece un dementor.

-cuidado chicos es peligroso

-¿q-que hacemos Ami-san?

-pues necesitaría hacer el patronus –le respondió ella- pero primero necesito acorralarlo

-¿sabes el patronus? –Preguntó el niño- he oído que es una magia muy avanzada

-si, es cierto, lo aprendí cuando…

-ahí viene… -dijo Shino cortando la conversación

-es muy rápido –dijo la chica- necesitaría acorralarlo en algún lugar… -vio como un montón de insectos detuvieron al dementor- sitio…

-date prisa –advirtió Shino- no es fácil sujetarlo.

-¿ah? Si, enseguida –sacó la varita de una funda que tenia en el cinturón y apuntó al dementor- _experto patronus_- el haz de luz salio en forma de un lobo, que hizo que el dementor huyera.

-im-impresionante Ami-san –felicito Enrick

-gracias, gracias –decía la chica mientras hacia unas reverencias.

-ahí vienen los demás.

Emi y Kiba venían del camino de la izquierda, andando y hablando tranquilamente, la chica venia con el brazo izquierdo vendado.

-¿Qué te paso hermana?

-no te preocupes, es que me tropecé y me clave una pequeña espada que estaba caída en el suelo por culpa del ataque de un dementor.

-fue mi culpa, lo siento.

-no pasa nada Kiba, ¿entonces a vosotros también os atacó un dementor?

-si Ami-neechan

-¡eeehhhh! –Todos giraron de donde provenía ese grito, vieron a Naruto con Hinata en brazos- nos han atacado unos……de……de……dementes

-dementores querrás decir Naruto-kun –le corrigió Emi

-si, si, esos mismos, eran dos, uno me ataco, pero Hinata-chan lo ahuyentó, y el segundo no se que le hizo, pero se desmayó.

-entonces a vosotros también os atacaron –todos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Sasuke con una Sakura mas desmayada que otra cosa en sus brazos mientras se agarraba a su camiseta.- dementotes, creo que los llamo así.

-si, Sasuke –dijo Ami- dementores

-¿y que hacemos?

-tranquilo Kiba-kun –dijo Emi- lo primero que se recuperen

-si, pero… ¿Cómo dattebayo?

-¿mmm? ¿N-Naruto-kun?

-Hinata-chan, ¿estas mejor?

-u-un poco –dijo ésta

-Hinata, Sakura, tomen –Ami saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de plástico con varias golosinas y saco una barrita de chocolate, lo partió a la mitad y le dio la mitad a cada una, al poco rato ya se encontraban mejor.

-¿Qué era eso? –preguntaron Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba a la vez.

-chocolate –respondió Ami, Kiba y Naruto se cayeron al suelo y Sasuke estuvo a punto –es un anti-depresivo.

-¿y que tiene eso que ver dattebayo? –pregunto Naruto levantándose

-luego te lo explicamos en el castillo- dijo Sakura- hay que advertir a las demás y seguir comprando las cosas que necesitéis –dijo ella a lo que los demás asintieron- ahora Sasuke ¿me puedes bajar al suelo?

-¿eh? A si, lo siento –dijo él algo rojo, nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Naruto.

-bueno, ahora sigamos con las compras –dijo Sakura ya en el suelo.

-OK -dijeron los demás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras con Ino, Choji y Shikamaru

-que problemático, este bosque parece demasiado grande –dice Shikamaru

-es que lo es –explica Ino- pero esta prohibido entrar en él.

-¿Por qué Ino? –pregunta Choji buscando una bolsa de patatas en una mochila que llevaba.

-porque hay muchos peligros Choji –dijo la chica fijando su mirada en el bosque, cuando abrió los ojos impresionada- ¡como aquel!

Los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde señalaba Ino. Un dementor se acercaba a ellos, cuando éste se dio cuenta de que lo descubrieron aceleró.

-pss… no me apetece moverme

-Ino ñam ñam sálvanos ñam ñam

-ah! Sois unos miedicas y unos vagos –Ino se dio la vuelta, sacó la varita y dijo –_expecto patronus_ –de la varita salió un haz de luz que se transformo en un caballo, que cabalgo entre los árboles ahuyentando al dementor –veis, no era tan difícil.

-es problemática preguntarlo y escucharlo, pero, ¿Qué era eso que lanzaste? ¿Conjuraste?

-os lo explico luego cuando nos reunamos todos. Tiene que saber que hay dementores.

-¿dementores? Ñam

-si Choji, esa cosa que has visto –le dijo Ino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en el lago, estaban Tenten, Neji y Lee.

-hay un montón de seres que habitan este lago –explicó la chica- pirañas, peces de colores, peces gigantes, tritones y otras criaturas.

-¿hay tiburones? –pregunta Lee

-que yo sepa no

-¿y dices que aquí se celebro una prueba del torneo ese del que nos hablaste? –pregunta Neji

-si, ataban a uno de tus seres queridos en una estatua en el fondo del lago, es que hay una ciudad submarina, y tu lo tenias que rescatar de las garras de lo tritones jajajaja

-¿hay una ciudad submarina ahí abajo?

-si Lee, o por lo menos eso me dijeron mis compañeras, yo no participe.

-aaaaaa –Lee dirigió su vista al lago y vio salir algo de el -¿Tenten, eso es un tritón?

-¿eh? –La chica volteó su mirada- no, eso ni si quiera tendría que estar en el agua.

-¿Qué es entonces? –pregunta Neji

-un dementor –le respondió ella- tened cuidado son poderosos

El dementor se lanzó hacia ellos dispuesto a dejarlos sin alegría. Pero Neji y Lee se pusieron en medio.

-Byakugan –activó su barrera de sangre Neji, sus ojos veían a través del dementor. Mientras Lee se disponía a darle una buena patada, pero Neji descubrió algo- ¡Lee! ¡No lo hagas!

-¡konoha sempu! –Lee le dio de lleno partiéndolo por la mitad- ves Neji, no ha pasado nada.

-yo no lo creo así Lee, fíjate bien –el chico le hizo caso Neji y vio como el dementor se regeneraba.

-¡no, no pude ser!

El dementor bajó hasta quedar a ras del agua, y se lanzo contra ellos.

-¡cuidado chicos! –Tenten se puso delante

-¡Tenten! –gritaron ambos

-tranquilos –sacó su varita, solo hay una forma de ahuyentarlos o matarlos, y es ¡esta! _Experto patronus –_el haz de luz se metió dentro del lago, y cuando el dementor estaba a escasos 5 metros de la chica, una orca plateada se lo tragó.

-¿eso era una criatura del lago?

-lo dudo mucho Lee.

-Neji tiene razón, esa orca es mi patronus, y es lo único que ahuyenta o mata a los dementores.

-así que eso se llama dementor.

-si Neji.-la orca volvió a la varita- será mejor ir a esperar a las demás, ahí que contarles lo que pasó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el campo de Quiditch, estaban Temari volando en su escoba, y Sasame con los primos Sabaku, explicándoles cosas.

-hay varios tipos de escobas –dijo ella- la mas rápida que conozco es la Saeta de Fuego.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hecha fuego? Jajajaja

-no Kankurô, pero coges una velocidad de vértigo.

-¿y como se controla? –pregunta Gaara.

-pues con nuestros movimientos –dijo Sasame- si quieres girar tienes que inclinarte hacia el lado para el que quieras hacerlo, para acelerar inclinarse lentamente hacia delante, y para frenar ponerte recto… mirad a Temari…

Los chicos miraron a Temari, ésta iba hasta el centro del campo inclinándose y cogiendo velocidad, se inclina para la derecha y se va en dirección de las gradas, antes de llegar se pone recta para frenar un poco y se inclina mucho para dar una vuelta completa hacia la izquierda.

-¡mola! –dijo Kankurô

-luego para subir y coger altura, tienes que coger prácticamente de la punta de la escoba y levantarte rápidamente, incitando a la escoba a ir para arriba, depende de cuanta fuerza hagas al ponerte recto la inclinación será mayor o menor, y para bajar, todo lo contrario, coges de la punta de la escoba y te agachas rápidamente, depende de la fuerza tendrás mas o menos amplitud –siguió explicando Sasame.

-cuidado –todos voltearon y vieron a temari ir hacia ellos, antes de que se chocaran, ésta se levanto rápidamente y subió en linea recta, cuando paró miró hacia abajo- ¿Qué? ¡SASAME! ¡DEMENTORES!

-¿eh? –Sasame se dio la vuelta y vio un dementor

-¡¿dios, que es eso tan feo?! –dijo Kankurô tapándose los ojos

-es un dementor y es peligroso –el dementor se vuelve a Sasame y se lanza contra ella, pero un muro de arena le impide el paso, intenta bordearlo, pero es atrapado en una esfera de arena. -¿de donde ha salido esa arena?

-la controla Gaara Sasame

-gracias entonces Gaara –sacó su varita y apunto a la esfera de arena- por favor, quita la arena.

-esta bien –dijo éste deshaciendo la prisión.

-_expecto patronus_ –grito ella cuando la esfera se deshizo del todo, y un cisne plateado ahuyento al dementor.

Mientras desde el aire.

-mo puede ser, hay otro mas, allá voy –se inclinó hacia arriba con mucha fuerza, dio una vuelta completa hacia atrás y cayó en picado, como pudo sacó la varita –_expecto…_ -todos los que estaban abajo miraron hacia arriba y vieron al dementor y detrás como a 15 metros a Temari -_…patronus_-un águila plateada salió disparada hacia el dementor, haciéndolo polvo (literalmente), acabó batiendo las alas justo en frente de los demás para luego volver a la varita de Temari, esta última descendió al suelo y saltó de la escoba –¿estáis bien?

-si –contestaron todos

-lo que no entiendo es por que están aquí esos dementores.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo Sasame.

-¿quizás las otras si lo sepan no? –preguntó Kankurô

-¡las demás! –las chicas salieron corriendo dejando una humareda de polvo por donde pasaban.

-como dice Shikamaru, las mujeres son problemáticas.

-vámonos.

-si Gaara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras con los chicos de Gryffindor.

-chist…… chist, Nick, Nick –el mencionado volteo hacia atrás -¿sabes donde están las chicas?

-no –susurró éste- ¿pero para que quieres saberlo Andy?

-no por nada –respondió el otro susurrando igualmente- que raro que tú no lo sepas…

-¿por?

-venga ya tío, tu sabes mas de las chicas que de nosotros mismos.

-en eso te doy la razón jajaja –se reía Nick

-si, si, pero mejor cállate que si no Yamato-sensei nos regañara y……

-¿algún problema Andy, Nick? –dijo el profesor poniendo su típica cara de terror.

-no, no por supuesto que no –dijeron estos negando rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bueno, ya tenemos todo –dijo Sakura- ahora solo nos faltan las escobas, varitas y los utensilios para pociones.

-si, pero eso podemos ir por la noche ¿no?

-Hinata tiene razón –dijo Ami- utilizamos la red Flu y llegamos antes.

-pues vamos al castillo y dejamos las bolsas, pesan mucho –se quejó Emi.

-quejica – dijeron todas a la vez

Volvieron al castillo y ordenaron todo lo que habían comprado, se quedaron hablando hasta la hora de comer y luego se fueron dejando a los chicos jugando con algo nuevo para ellos, la playstation 3.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor estaban todos los demás en las puertas.

-¡aahh! ¡Vosotras nos decís donde estuvisteis, ellas no nos quieren decir nada!

-tra-tranquilo Nick

-no, no me estoy tranquilo Hinata.

-Nick, tranquilízate ¿si?

-esta bien, pero solo porque me lo dices tu he Saku.

-fiu fiu (son los típicos silbidos picarones, yo y mis efectos especiales u.uU)

-Nick –Sakura estaba a punto de golpearle, pero Hinata la detuvo.

-pri-primero habrá que ex­explicarles.

-esta bien –dijo la chica apartándose a regañadientes.

-¿bueno, nos decís o no? –pregunto Lucas.

-lo –Sakura

-que –Hinata

-nos –Ami

-paso –Emi

-fue –Sasame

-que –Temari.

-nos –Ino

-atacaron –Tenten

-dementores –dijeron todas al unísono

-¡QUE! –gritaron los demás

-si, pero lo peor es que estábamos con unos alumnos nuevos –dijo Sakura

-y no sabían de la magia, puesto que no eran conscientes de que existía, bueno… ahora si –Dijo Hinata.

-y hay que explicarles todo de todo –finalizo Tenten.

-¿nos ayudáis? –dijeron todas poniendo la cara del gato con botas de Shrek 2.

-esta bien –afirmaron los demás.

-¡BIEN!

-pero, ¿Dónde nos reunimos? Aquí hay mucho metiche –dijo Ayame viendo a un grupo que acababa de pasar y se les quedaba mirando

Todos se quedaron pensando hasta que ha Sakura se le encendió la bombillita.

-tengo una idea.

-jajaja y justo cuando se enciende la luz de arriba de tu cabeza jajaja –se reía Tenten

Sakura mira hacia arriba y ve una lámpara encendida.

-jejeje –reía nerviosa -…… bueno podemos hacer esto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué creéis que Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ami-chan y Emi-chan se hayan ido dattebayo?

-no lo se ni me importa dobe –dijo Sasuke

-teme

-dobe

-baka

-usuratonkachi

-aaaahhh me hartasteis –dijo Kiba levantándose del sillón –os calláis u os callo…… bueno mas bien te callo Naruto.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso perro pulgoso?

-que tu eres el que mas habla chico zorro.

-perro pulgoso será mejor que……

-callaos, no me dejáis hablar con mis insectos.

Todos miraron a Shino con una gota en la cabeza, se sentaron y siguieron averiguando como se encendía la consola, todos se callaron a excepción de algunas veces que Naruto se hartaba y se ponía a gritar cosas como "como narices se enciende esta cosa" y entonces empezaban otra discusión en la que terminaban siendo callados por Shino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-muy bien, entonces eso haremos

-buen plan Sakura-chan

-gracias Hinata-chan

-¿y cuando lo hacemos? –pregunta Nick

-ahora mismo –responde Sakura –así que… ¡¡vamos a ya!!

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Bueno aquí tenéis el capitulo 5.

Espero que os haya gustado, se que tarde demasiado, pero es que aparte de lo del ordenador también estuve ocupada con el instituto y estudiando para los exámenes, pero ya que he terminado subiré capítulos mas a menudo, puede que suba 1 cada 2 semanas a mas tardar 3, si tardo mas yo os aviso.

Muchas gracias a las personas que están leyendo mi fic, y aquellos a los que me dejan o no comentarios.

AVANCE:

Chicos nos vamos……. ¡no nos matéis dattebayo!... jajajaja ahora veras……viene alguien……apareció Voldemort……

Agradecimientos a:

Nubesparky

Dreaming So Loud

Egipto-anime-princess02

Muchas gracias por haber dejado review.

Ahora las preguntas (inner: mi sección favorita xD)

¿Por qué lo dementores están sueltos?

¿Quién los mando?

¿Por qué Choji siempre tiene algo cerca de comer?

¿Cuándo dejara de decir "que problemático Shikamaru?

¿Por qué Nick le dice a Sakura Saku?

¿Qué es lo que habrán planeado?

Todo esto y mucho más en los siguientes capítulos de un año de ¡magia, ninja y Ángeles!

por cierto aqui dejo mi msn para quien me quiera agregar:


	7. explicaciones

Holas

Holas!!

Siento que haya tardado un mes, pero es que me fui de vacaciones y no pude avisar lo siento.

Bueno aquí os dejo el fic.

(blablabla) -intervenciones mías.

-blablabla -diálogos

-_blablabla _-pensamientos

blablabla -texto normal

-BLABLABLA -gritos y énfasis

-_blablabla_- inner-sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

--Flash Back—recuerdo

--Fin del Flash Back-- -fin del recuerdo

NOTA: HAY SPOLIERS DEL 7º LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER.

**Capitulo 6: Explicaciones.**

Todos se dividieron y tomaron distintos caminos, las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones.

En Gryffindor.

La puerta del salón se abrió y por ella apareció Sakura.

-¿Por qué estáis tan callados? En especial tu Naruto –preguntó ésta.

-Shino mando callar –dijeron todos

-no podía hablar con mis insectos.

Las chicas tenían una gota en la cabeza y los chicos cara de resignación.

-bueno, vámonos ¿no? –dijo Hinata

-¿Dónde están Ami-chan y Emi-chan dattebayo?

-en el vestíbulo esperándonos, así que vámonos

-esta bien Sakura, vámonos chicos

-no nos des ordenes perro sarnoso

-a ti te las doy cuando me de la gana chico zorro

-ahora veras… -Naruto paro de golpe al ver la mirada de Sakura.

-muy bien, así me gusta .dijo ésta- vámonos, los demás nos están esperando.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo vieron a las gemelas sentadas en la mesa conversando, éstas se levantaron y les saludaron, ellos respondieron.

-vale, ahora necesitamos que seáis lo mas silenciosos posibles ¿de acuerdo?

-¡claro que si Dattebayo! –Grito Naruto

-Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?

-que seamos lo mas silenciosos posibles Sakura-chan.

-¿entonces por que demonios gritas?

-déjalo, el dobe no tiene remedio.

-sasuke-teme…

-ya me harte –dijeron Ami y Sakura a la vez, todos se callaron al instante. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, sacaron las varitas y apuntaron cada una a un chico.

-¿Qué nos vais a hacer? –preguntó Kiba con las manos en alto

-¡no nos matéis dattebayo! "_al teme y al perro pulgoso todavía_" ¡soy muy joven y guapo para morir ahora! –lloriqueó Naruto arrodillado y con las manos en forma de ruego

-mas quisieras serlo dobe –dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente la varita de Sakura, a quien tenia delante.

-_¡silencius!_- gritaron todas, un rayo de luz rodeo a los chicos y luego desapareció.

Naruto miro todo su cuerpo, como buscando algo, al ver que no tenia nada suspiro y se quito el sudor de la frente, empezó a mover la boca como si estuviera diciendo algo, al rato se dio cuenta de que no producía sonido alguno, entonces se puso las manos en la cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas como loco.

-Na-Naruto-kun, so-solo os hemos e-echado un hechizo pa-para que estéis ca-callados –dijo Hinata mientras bajaba lentamente la varita.

-no la bajes –dijo Sakura- no los tienen que ver, ¿os acordáis?

-es verdad –Hinata volvió a subir la varita y apuntó a Naruto que volvió a su sitio de la fila, ya quieto algo mas tranquilo, las demás la imitaron- _¡invisibilus! –_otra luz rodeo a los chicos, que en seguida dejaron de verse.

-muy bien –Sakura se guardo la varita se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de salir –vámonos, _todos_ –dijo esto ultimo viendo el lugar en el que se suponía que estaban los chicos.

Salieron del apartamento y atravesaron la sala común para salir de la torre de Gryffindor.

En Revenclaw.

Ino entraba a su departamento y cerraba la puerta.

-chicos nos vamos con los demás

-esto es problemático, pero ¿no nos teníamos que esconder hasta mañana?

-Shikamaru tiene razón ñam ñam.

-ya lo se, por eso...-en un instante Ino sacó la varita y apunto a ambos- _¡silencius! ¡Invisibilus! _Ahora no os podrán ni ver ni oír, así que vámonos –la chica se encamino a la puerta.

-_"que problemático es todo esto"_

_-"espero que donde vayamos haya comida"_

En Hufflepuff.

Se encontraban Neji y Lee, el primero leyendo un cuaderno que había encontrado, y el segundo haciendo flexiones a la vez que hacia el pino con una mano. Iba por la 238 cuando se abre la puerta.

-Neji, Lee, nos vamos –dijo Tenten mirando a cada uno –_"¿como hace eso? –_pensó con una gota en la cabeza mirando a Lee, cuando voltea a ver a Neji, lo ve con el cuaderno en las manos –_ese cuaderno, no puede ser…_- va hacia Neji y se lo quita rápidamente de las manos- no se toman las cosas de los demás sin su previo consentimiento ¿Ok?

-entiendo "_esta chica es de…"_

_-_nos tenemos que ir chicos –interrumpió sus pensamientos las chica mientras ésta guardaba el cuaderno en un cajón con llave- tenemos que explicaros unas cuantas cosas.

-¿A dónde vamos Tenten? –pregunta Lee

-no podemos permitir que los demás alumnos y profesores nos vean hasta mañana

-ya lo se Neji –dijo la chica- es por eso que os pondré 2 hechizos, uno para que no os oigan y otro para que no os vean.

-muy ingenioso Tenten

-gracias Lee, pero en realidad la idea se le ocurrió a Sakura, no a mi.

-nos vamos o no –dijo Neji- vamos, si vas a hacer eso no pasa nada.

-_"gruñón"-_susurró por lo bajo Tenten, sacó la varita y apunto a los chicos- _¡silencius! ¡Invisibilus! _–Abrió los ojos pues los había cerrado, no vio a los chicos –"_menos mal, me salieron bien"_ seguidme chicos.

En Slytherin.

-Gaara, Kankurô nos vamos –dijo Temari apareciendo por la puerta- así que no quiero ni un solo ruido ni mucho movimiento, eso va para ti Kankurô

-y ¿Por qué si se puede saber?

-pues simplemente porque mi querido primo Gaara no es muy hablador y no creo que empiece a serlo ahora –se volteó hacia él, quien simplemente la miro y luego dirigió su vista al balcón- ¿lo ves?

-pues por que tu me lo digas no me voy a callar ni a estarme quieto –vio como su prima le miraba maléficamente- ¿T-Te-Temari?

-ahora veras Kankurô –dijo ésta mientras reía diabólicamente.

Pasados 5 minutos se pudo observar a una Temari arreglándose el uniforme y sacudiéndose las manos, junto a ella, estaba un Kankurô atado y amordazado, tenía un ojo morado y estaba lloriqueando. Sasame que había entrado por los ruidos provocados los veía con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-mpffppmmpfm –Kankurô parecía querer decir algo.

-que te calles –Temari lo golpeo con el puño en la cabeza haciendo que este se cayera para atrás y se hiciera un chichón.

-T-Temari, mejor nos vamos ya ¿no? –reía nerviosamente Sasame

-tienes razón Sasame –miró a sus primos- Gaara, se que no vas a hablar, pero es por seguridad, y en cuanto a ti Kankurô, te lo voy a hacer, pero se que igualmente no hablarías ¿verdad que no? –Lo miró, y éste al ver la mirada de ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza- así me gusta –le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si de un perro se tratase- _¡silencius! –_dijo apuntando a ambos hermanos

-_¡invisibilus! _–terminó Sasame.

-ahora vámonos- Temari tenia una mano cerrada y tiro un poco de ella

-¿Qué haces Temari?

-es que até a Kankurô y para mantenerlo quieto y a mi lado lo llevo de la cuerda ahora invisible que llevo agarrada.

-aa o-Ok –dijo la otra con una gota en la cabeza

Las chicas se reunieron en el pasillo en donde se encontraba el tapiz de Barrabás el chiflado.

-Nick, ¿viene alguien por tu sector? –preguntó Sakura con los dedos índice y corazón tapándose el oído izquierdo.

-_no, no se ve a nadie –_se oyó la voz de Nick por el pasillo.

-Lucas, ¿Qué tal el sector? –pregunta la chica de la misma forma que Sakura

-_muy tranquilo Tenten, no hay nadie merodeando por los pasillos._

-Ayame ¿hay movimiento por allá? –preguntó Ino de igual manera que las otras.

-_vació, no hay ni un alma por aquí_

-Ok, avísanos si ves a alguien.

-andy –dice Emi- ¿ves algo?

-_no, esto esta vació_

-Sai, ¿hay alguien por tu sector?

-_no, Ami-san_

-te dije que solo me llamaras Ami… déjalo anda –suspiro la chica.

-oigan todos –dijo Sakura tocándose esta vez el oído derecho- reúnanse todos.

-_si_ –se oyeron todas las voces mezcladas.

-_esperad_ –era la voz de Nick- _viene alguien por aquí._

Con Nick.

-hey Nick, si no te das prisa llegaras tarde a Historia de la magia –dijo un chico bastante alto, morenito de piel (no es negro) pelo negro y ojos marrones.

-ya, ya lo se Nelson –respondió el chico.

-pues venga, a Kurenai no le gusta que los alumnos lleguen tarde –dijo el otro chico, era de la estatura de Nick, puede que un poquito mas bajo, rubio y de ojos grises.

-lo se de sobra Rai –dijo Nick con una gota en la cabeza, Nelson y Rai lo miraron con cara de interrogación- dejadlo, el caso es que no puedo ir a clase de Kurenai

-¿y eso?

-eso no os lo puedo decir, pero ¿podéis encubrirme por favor?

-e-esta bien, adiós –se marcharon

-todo despejado Saku-chan

-_Ok, reúnete con nosotros._

-esta bien voy para allá.

En donde las chicas.

Estaban todas apoyadas en la pared esperando a que los demás llegaran. Mientras, nuestros ninjas, estaban investigando de donde habían salido esas voces. A los 2 ó 3 minutos, se vieron llegar varias figuras.

-ya estamos aquí

-de acuerdo- dijo Sakura separándose de la pared- a proceder- ésta se pasó delante del tapiz varias veces, pensando lo siguiente –_"necesitamos un lugar donde reunirnos donde les podamos explicar todo"_ –de repente en la pared aparece una puerta- a dentro.

Todos pasaron a dentro, cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la sala, la puerta desapareció. Era una sala bastante amplia. En el centro de la sala, se encuentra una mesa redonda con bastantes sillas, en el centro de la mesa había una especie de agujero en el que había una especie de bola dentro. También había varias estanterías con libros y algunos mapas, en las paredes había pizarras y semiesferas como las de la mesa.

-vale, ¿y los otros?

.ya Nick, espera un momento –dijo Sakura

-¡que los invisibles se pongan delante de mi en fila india! ¡YA! –gritó Temari

-¿sabes, Temari? A veces das miedo –dijo Emi

-mi hermana tiene razón

-bueno vale ya –interrumpió Sakura- dejemos que aparezcan ya

Las chicas chasquearon los dedos y los ninja aparecieron.

-preséntense

-_"mandona que es Ino"_ yo soy Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo

-¿datteque?

-significa "vaya que si" o "de veras" –explico Hinata.

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Shino Aburame

-yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y este es… se me olvidaba, Akamaru ya no esta aquí.

-¿Quién es Akamaru? –preguntan todos los magos

-es mi perrito

-_"pues menudo perrito_" –pensó irónicamente Ami

-Chouji ñam ñam Akimichi ñam ñam

-soy Shikamaru Nara……..y esto es……… muy problemático

-encantados –dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza

-Fuga Neji

-Hinata-san, ¿es familiar suyo?

-si Sai, es mi primo.

-yo soy Rock Lee, ¡que arda el poder de la juventud!- dijo poniendo su pose "guay"

-bicho raro –dijeron todos

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice bicho raro? –dijo llorando contra una pared.

-Gaara no sabaku.

Esperaron un rato a que el siguiente se presentara, pero al no hacer, se voltearon para verlo y se quedaron así o.O

-¿Qué te paso?

-mpfhmpppfffmpfmfp- Temari le quito las vendas- ¡fue ella! –Señaló acusadoramente a Temari- ¡ella me hizo esto!

Todos miraron a Temari

-¿Qué queríais que hiciera? No me hacia caso… Kankurô será mejor que no me señales tanto, no vaya a ser que le pase algo a tu querido dedo ¿no? –Kankurô quito el dedo inmediatamente y se lo acarició lentamente.

-b-bueno, ¿Qué tal si ahora te presentas? –propuso Sakura

-a si, Kankurô no sabaku

-ahora presentaos vosotros dattebayo

-yo soy Andy Petrova

-soy Konata Yamanaka, la prima de Ino

-y yo Ayame Arribow

-encantado, Lucas Graznei

-Sai

-yo me llamo Matsuri Kumiko

-ahora nos decís que son esas cosas que no han atacado

-el teme de Sasuke tiene razón dattebayo

-esta bien sentaros todos –dijo ami

Todos fueron a la mesa y se sentaron

-¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿de-de-detestores?

-dementores Kiba-kun –lo corrigió Emi

-bueno –suspiró Sakura- ¿Quién lo cuenta?

-yo misma –dijo Ino- los dementores son unos seres repugnantes que absorben toda la alegría de las personas, dejándoles ver las peores experiencias de sus vidas, entran en un estado de depresión, por eso siempre es bueno que éstas tomen siempre algún antidepresivo después de un ataque de dementor, como por ejemplo el chocolate.

-_"ahora me explico por que reaccionó así" _–pensó para si Sasuke mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en el callejón -_ "y por que le dieron chocolate también_"_-_al recordarlo le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-van vestidos con largas túnicas negras que tienen capucha, impidiendo verles la cara. Se desplazan levitando a unos 5cm del suelo –continuó la chica, dio una palmada y de una de las medio esferas de la pared salio un holograma de un dementor a tamaño natural- tienen la habilidad de crear niebla y tornar el cielo oscuro, por donde pasan, lo que les rodea, se congela, todos estos factores debilitan a la victima, y les es mas fácil a los dementores administrarles su beso…

-¿esas cosas te besan? –pregunto Kiba asqueado

-¡que asco dattebayo!

-no me interrumpáis –grito Ino enfadada- bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, administran su beso, su ultima arma, la cual permite sacar el alma de la victima, que muere inmediatamente después de que el dementor se coma el alma.

-¡QUE!- gritaron todos los ninjas a excepción de Gaara, Shino, Neji, Sasuke (estos son muy serios) Shikamaru (lo considera problemático) y Chouji (que estaba comiendo)

-antes, por esa habilidad custodiaban Azkaban, la prisión de máxima seguridad de magos, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, dejaron de custodiarla para seguir a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado

-si no dices el nombre es mas problemático de la que ya es.

-es que esta prohibido decir su nombre……

-Ino, por dios, di Voldemort, tampoco es muy complicado ¿no?

-¡SAKURA! –gritaron todos los magos

-¿Qué? No dije nada malo –dijo la chica meciéndose sobre la 2 patas traseras de su silla- además no fue hace mucho, dejaron de vigilar Azkaban hace 14 años, pero Voldemort lo tenia planeado desde hace….mmm…… si mis cálculos no fallan desde hace 37 años

-no pronuncies su nombre Sakura-chan

-ay, que quejica que eres Hinata- se cruzó de brazos y siguió meciéndose.

-¿y quien es ese que no se puede nombrar? –pregunta Lee

-¿Quién? ¿Voldemort?- las chicas se taparon los oídos y Lee asintió, Sakura se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa –Pues es alto, pálido como un muerto, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, su nariz era como la de una serpiente, en vez de tenerla como nosotros tenia dos pequeños orificios. Sus dedos eran largos y esqueléticos. Su boca no tenía labios y su voz era fría y aguda. Siempre iba acompañado de _Nagini_, su familiar por así decirlo, una serpiente pitón de unos 6m de largo y muy gruesa.

-que feo dattebayo

-pues mirar –Sakura dio una palmada y de la esfera que había en el centro de la mesa salio la imagen de Voldemort

-¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡QUITALO!! –dijeron Kiba y Naruto a la vez

-dios santo, no sabia que existía alguien así –dijo Kankurô frotándose los ojos para verlo mas claramente.

-¿y por que no se puede pronunciar su nombre? ¿Es por algo que hizo acaso? –pregunta Neji, los magos asintieron

-entonces debe de ser grave.

-si Sasuke, lo que paso fue que durante 11 años, mas específicamente desde 1970 á 1981, Voldemort dominó el mundo de los magos y lo sumió en la oscuridad y el terror, valiéndose de un grupo de magos llamados mortifagos y de otras criaturas como dementores, hombres lobo, inferis y gigantes. En sus tiempos de gloria, su marca era la marca tenebrosa –con un movimiento de la varita una semiesfera que estaba situada en el techo reproduce la marca tenebrosa.

-una calavera humana con una serpiente que le sale de la boca, la serpiente se mueve y empieza a enrollarse en si misma –dijo Lee mirando la imagen al igual que todos los presentes.

-como iba diciendo –dijo Sakura retomando la palabra- su marca era la Marca Tenebrosa, con la cual marcaba a todos sus servidores en el antebrazo izquierdo. Un día se enteró a través de una profecía, que un niño iba a ser un obstáculo para su rápido ascenso de poder. La profecía decía…no la recuerdo del todo pero era algo así…

-_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes"_- se le adelanto Hinata.

-gracias Hinata –agradeció Sakura- pues gracias a la profecía que nos ha recitado Hinata, Voldemort supo que tenia que derrotar al niño que naciera a finales de julio, en la comunidad mágica. Hubo 2 niños, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter, decidió asesinar a Harry. Acudió a casa de los Potter y mato a los padres de Harry, primero mata al padre, quien estaba intentando retrasarlo para que su mujer y su hijo escaparan, cuando lanzo su _Avada Kedabra_ contra el niño, la madre se interpuso, esta protegió a su hijo con magia antigua, es decir, sacrificando su vida para salvar la de su hijo, por lo cual la maldición rebota hacia él reduciéndolo así a un ser apenas con vida, algo peor que muerto, algo que no puede valerse por si mismo. En ese entonces Harry Potter tenía solo 1 año de vida.

-¿Qué paso con el mago ese? –preguntó Shino

-estuvo 10 años, desde 1981 hasta 1991, escondido en distintos bosques, en cuerpos de animales. En un bosque de Europa, conoce a un antiguo profesor de este colegio. Consiguió atraerlo a su bando, y este profesor se lo lleva a Hogwarts llevándolo dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba buscando la piedra filosofal, una piedra que te proporciona un elixir que te hace inmortal, te alarga la vida. Al final lucha con Harry, que entonces tenia 11 años, la edad a la que se ingresa aquí, y es derrotado.

-¿eso es todo?

-no Sasuke, hay mas –prosiguió la chica- Voldemort, después de recuperar algunas fuerzas, logra armar un plan para volver a poseer un cuerpo propio, pues hasta entonces solo era un espíritu, utiliza un conjuro llamado "hueso, carne y sangre". Harry y Voldemort se vuelven a enfrentar en un duelo, aquí Harry tenia 14 años, el duelo termina gracias a un efecto de las varitas llamado _Priori Incantatem_, que provoca que ambas varitas se conecten, haciendo que la varita de Voldemort escupiera, por así decirlo, los hechizos que había realizado, y que la de Harry absorbiera parte de su poder.

-¿consiguió derrotarlo? –pregunta otra vez Lee

-cállate cejotas, no me dejas escuchar, sigue Sakura-chan, se pone emocionante dattebayo- dijo Naruto emocionado como si le estuvieran contando una historia.

-bueno…-dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza por la actitud del chico- al estar de vuelta, el terror se propago por el mundo mágico. Intentó robar una profecía que se guardaba en el departamento de misterios del Ministerio de Magia, pero falla puesto que dicha profecía, encerrada en una bola de cristal, se rompe. Tiene un duelo contra Albus Dumbledore, antiguo director de Hogwarts, cuando ve que va perdiendo intenta poseer el cuerpo de Harry, pero éste le echa de su cuerpo. Voldemort pudo penetrar en su cuerpo gracias a una conexión con la mente de Harry, pero decidió no volver a usarla pues eso le causaba bastante daño a el también. Se descubre que había dividida su alma en 7 partes, las cuales estaban introducidas en objetos, los cuales se llamaban Horrocruxes.

-¿Qué es eso dattebayo?

-te lo acaba de decir dobe

-es cierto, y no me digas así Sasuke-teme

-Voldemort buscaba la varita más poderosa que existe, la varita de Saúco, también llamada varita ancestral, vara letal etc., para poder destruir así a Harry Potter. Esta varita estaba en posesión de Albus Dumbledore, así que profanó su tumba para conseguir dicha varita, Dumbledore fue asesinado por Snape, antiguo profesor de este colegio, aunque en realidad él mismo planeó su muerte con la ayuda de Snape. Bueno, como decía, le quito la varita de Saúco, pero esta no reaccionaba tal y como el quería, no incremento sus poderes, ni le dio la habilidades que el esperaba, por lo cual, asesino a Severus Snape ya que el fue quien "asesino" a Dumbledore y le creía dueño de la varita, pero el verdadero dueño de la varita era Draco Malfoy, un compañero de Harry Potter, ya que el chico quito la varita a Dumbledore y ésta le reconoció como su nuevo dueño. En un duelo que tuvo con Harry, Draco fue desarmado, haciendo que la varita volviera a reconocer un nuevo dueño, en este caso a Harry Potter.

-es un tanto lioso pero comprensible –dijo Neji analizando lo dicho por la chica.

-en la batalla final de Harry contra Voldemort, éste último intentó destruir a Harry con la varita de Saúco, la cual reconoció a Harry como su dueño y devuelve la maldición contra Voldemort, causando su muerte. En ese momento todos los Horrocruxes fueron destruidos.

-¿y cuales eran los Horrocruxes esos? –pregunta Kiba

-a eso te respondo yo –dijo Temari levantándose mientras Sakura se sentaba y tomaba un vaso de agua- eran el diario de Tom Ryddle, que Harry destruyo clavándole un colmillo de basilisco –de una semiesfera apareció la imagen de un cuaderno de cuero negro con paginas amarillentas- el anillo de los Gaunt que fue destruido por Dumbledore al clavarle la espada de Gryffindor –de otra semiesfera salio la imagen de un anillo de oro con una piedra negra en la que se distinguía la imagen de un triangulo con un circulo en su interior, y en el interior del circulo una raya vertical- el guardapelo de Slytherin por Ronald Wesley, un amigo de Harry Potter, le clavo igualmente la espada –en otra semiesfera apareció un broche de plata con una "S" que tenia incrustada varias piedras de color verde- la copa de Hufflepuff por Hermione Granger, otra amiga de Harry, le clavo un colmillo de basilisco –de otra semiesfera apareció una copa de oro con un tejon dibujado en ella- la diadema de Rowena Revenclaw por Crabbe, amigo de Draco Malfoy, fue destruida por la maldición de fuego maldito –en otra semiesfera apareció una diadema con incrustaciones de diamantes en toda ella- _Nagini_ por Neville, le corto la cabeza a la serpiente con la espada de Gryffindor –esta vez salio la imagen de una serpiente enorme por así decirlo- y el propio Harry, quien sobrevivió porque el Innombrable utilizó de su sangre para tener cuerpo propio. Mataron a Harry, es verdad, pero Voldemort al tener parte de su sangre en su cuerpo tenia todavía la protección de su madre en ella, al recibir la maldición asesina, la parte del espíritu de Voldemort que habitaba dentro de él se esfumo y solo era su alma dentro de su cuerpo, es que es difícil de explicar –dijo Temari sentándose.

-antes dijisteis mortifagos e inferi ¿Qué son?

-los mortifagos y los inferi, Sasuke-kun, son seguidores del Innombrable. Los mortifagos son magos normales que le deben obediencia ciega, anteponiendo todo a él, es decir, si tiene que elegir entre él y su familia por ejemplo, tendrá que elegirlo a él puesto que si no tanto el mortifago como su familia serian asesinados. Y los inferi son muertos revividos mediante magia negra.

-una pregunta –dijo Nick captando la atención de todos- ¿Cómo es que vosotros no sabíais nada de esto si sucedió desde que nacisteis hasta los 4 o 5 años? –apuntó a los ninja con la varita

-¿se lo decimos o no?

-si Kiba –suspiro Sakura- lo conozco demasiado, si no se lo decimos insistirá un montón y lo intentara averiguar por su propia cuanta y riesgo.

-aaa…pues…

-somos ninja –soltó Sasuke de sopetón interrumpiendo a Kiba.

-con que ninjas eh…

-¿ya sabias algo de eso Lucas? –preguntó Andy

-hace algunos años fui a Corea por un encargo de unas piezas, yo acompañaba a mi padre claro esta. Un día estaba paseando por el puerto cuando…

--FLASH BACK--

Se ve a un niño de unos 12 ó 13 años paseando por un puerto. Era castaño de ojos naranjas. Iba con un papel en la mano y miraba a todas partes.

-mejor pregunto ahora, no vaya a ser que me pierda.

Andó un poco mas y al cabo de un ratito vio a 3 señores hablando y decidió ir a preguntar.

-pues es cierto, ha habido varios asesinatos en la frontera del país –dijo uno de ellos

-yo he oído que la mayoría eran de niños de entre los 12 y los 17 años, y que todos ellos tenian una marca extraña en su cuerpo.

-pues según tengo entendido, el Mitsukage a puesto a toda la ANBU a investigar este caso –dijo el 3º el cual parecía ser el mas joven de los 3.

-yo tengo la ligera sospecha de que pueden ser o Akatsuki u Orochimaru- dijo el 2º

-es cierto, desde hace algún tiempo no hacen nada fuera de lo normal…

-perdonen –dijo Lucas- siento interrumpir su conversación pero me podrían indicar, por favor, como llegar a este lugar.

Lucas les tendió el papelito que tenía la dirección, los 3 señores empezaron a discutir sobre cual seria el camino mas corto y luego el mas anciano se volteó hacia él.

-mira chico, ¿ves aquel poste de allá? –señalo un poste alto de teléfono que estaba como a 500 metros, Lucas asintió- pues solo tienes que meterte por la calle de enfrente y luego la 4ª calle a la derecha, caminas un poco y ves una peluquería coges la calle que esta enfrente, justo al lado de la frutería y en esa calle la 2ª a la derecha es el tercer o cuarto local.

-muchas gracias señor, adiós

-adiós, chico, un placer ayudarte.

Lucas fue por donde el señor le había indicado, cuando llegó busco con la mirada a alguien mientras pensaba en lo que les oyó decir.

_-"asesinatos en las fronteras, de chicos de piedad además, por Merlín que miedo"_- pareció encontrar al que buscaba puesto que se encamino hacia él. –hola papa.

-hola, hijo, ¿Qué tal el trayecto? –su padre era un hombre de unos 38 años mas o menos, pelo rubio y ojos castaños, iba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa blanca.

-pues tuve que pedir indicaciones pero bien.

-a mi me paso lo mismo la primera vez que vine –se reía el padre

-ammm, oye papa, ¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta mas?

-esta bien, pero vuelve pronto.

-¡si, gracias papa!

Salio del local y recorrió un poco la ciudad, paseando por la playa oye unos ruidos extraños detrás de unas rocas, va a ver que pasa. Se asoma entre ellas y lo que vio fue algo que lo dejo impresionado.

Había 4 personas, no las podía distinguir bien, pero podía asegurar de que 2 de ellas llevaban capas grises y mascaras y las otras 2 capas negras con nubes rojas y sombreros de paja. Podía haber jurado ver unos ojos rojos debajo de uno de aquellos sombreros.

Las figuras saltaban, esquivando lo que parecían ser estrellas de metal o un tipo de cuchillo. De repente una de las figuras con mascaras saca una katana y se lanza contra la figura mas alta de los otros, que sacó también una especie de espada gigante, solo que esta estaba vendada, empezaron a batallar con ellas.

Las otras dos figuras se mantenían quietas, cuando una hoja de un árbol cercano cae entre ellos, se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro. Estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando de repente la figura de la capa negra de nubes rojas inmoviliza al otro Lucas llega a oír algo.

-_¡katon: Goukakyô no jutsu!_

De la nada una bola de fuego gigante aparece y hace estremecerse al que estaba paralizado, su compañero se alejo del otro tipo y fue a ayudarle, los tipos de los sombreros de paja se escapan.

Lucas se acerca para ver como estaban.

-¿q-que ha pasado a-aquí? ¿Qui-quienes sois?

-chico, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, esos tipos son peligrosos y pueden volver, son ninjas renegados.

-¿n-ninjas? –pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tipo habían desaparecido.

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

-tío, tu has pasado de todo no me fastidies –dijo Andy asombrado.

-el tipo que has dicho que tenia ojos rojos ¿Cómo era? –preguntó Sasuke.

-pues era mas bajito que el otro, calculo que 1,70 o poco mas, tenia una capa negra con nubes rojas, el pelo me pareció que lo tenia negro pues le vi un mecho, y los ojos rojos.

-¿los ojos no serian por casualidad así verdad? –dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos, todos le miraban, cuando los volvió a abrir los tenia rojos con tres comas negras alrededor de la pupila, los magos estuvieron a punto de gritar.

-si, esos eran, ¿Cómo es que te han cambiado de color?

-entonces con el que te encontraste fue con Uchiha Itachi, mi hermano mayor.

-¿QUE? –gritaron los magos

-entonces, ¿tu también eres un ninja renegado? –preguntó Lucas.

-eso a medias dattebayo…

-mejor cállate dobe, y no, no soy un ninja renegado, lo que paso para que él lo fuera fue que…

CONTINUARÁ……

Bueno se acabo el capi, estuve investigando mucho, y que conste que me he leído todos los libros de Harry Potter.

Estuve toda la tarde escribiendo el capitulo, me costo bastante.

Espero que os haya gustado

AVANCE:

Sasuke explica la tragedia de su vida, habrá una discusión entre algunos de nuestros personajes y alguien saldrá muy lastimado emocionalmente, se descubre un cantante, Yuuki casi muere aplastada, aparece karin y… ¡avada kedabra!... ¡sectumsempra!

El titulo del próximo capitulo: una discusión y un duelo.

Ahora la ronde de preguntas!!

¿Por qué Naruto y Kiba se llevan así?

¿De donde saca Chouji todas esas bolsas de patatas?

¿Cómo es que Sakura conoce a la perfección a Voldemort?

Y lo más importante:

¿Cómo es que la chica puede hablar tanto sin tomar pausa para beber agua?

Yo no aguanto, me tendría que beber algún vaso de agua entre medias

Agradecimientos a:

Nubesparky

Dreaming So Loud

Ana Belén Martínez Amaro

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI!!


	8. Una discusión y un duelo

Capitulo 7: una discusion y un duelo

Hola!!

Aquí estoy otra vez. Aquí traigo otro capitulo nuevo, espero que os guste!!

Aviso: mi madre por ciertas razones a partir de septiembre quitara la línea telefónica, por lo tanta, adiós a Internet, no podré subir los capítulos muy a menudo puesto que el ciber más cercano esta a 5km de donde yo vivo. Cuando vaya a subir capitulo, esperemos que pueda ser mínimo 1 al mes, será por que utilice seguramente el ordenador de una amiga. Bueno, os dejo de aburrir aquí tenéis el capi.

-blablabla -diálogos

-_blablabla _-pensamientos

blablabla -texto normal

-BLABLABLA -gritos y énfasis

-_blablabla_- inner-Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

--Flash Back-- -recuerdo

--Fin del Flash Back-- -fin del recuerdo

Capitulo 7: una discusion y un duelo.

-Lo que paso para que el lo fuera fue que… mató a todo un clan en una tarde.

-¿Cómo que a todo un clan? –Pregunta Nick- ¿a que te refieres con lo de clan?

-Se refiere a toda una familia –responde Neji por Sasuke- pero no una familia normal de 4 ó 5 miembros, si no una en la que puede haber mas de 150 miembros.

-¿¡Y eso en una sola tarde!? –dijo impresionado Andy

-Si –dijo Sasuke apretando los puños y los dientes- Yo solo tenia 7 años cuando eso pasó. Estaba en la academia ninja, se me hizo tarde y para cuando quise volver a casa ya esta atardeciendo. Iba por las calles del barrio Uchiha cuando noté una presencia, pero no vi a nadie. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, era tarde, pero no tanto para que no hubiera nadie por las calles. Giré en una esquina y fue cuando los vi…-hizo una pausa, entrelazo los dedos de las manos y apoyo los codos en la mesa, los ojos se entrecerraron mas, aun tenia el sharingan activado-… todos muertos, mis tíos, primos, abuelos tirados por el suelo con armas clavadas y en charcos de sangre, Salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa. Cuando entre empecé a llamar y a buscar a mis padres, oí unos ruidos procedentes de la sala que utilizaban para meditar, me dirigí allí. Cuando entre los vi muertos, mi madre tumbada en el suelo boca arriba y mi padre encima de su vientre bocabajo. Me acerque a ellos, una figura estaba al otro lado de la habitación, cuando pude distinguirla, vi a mi hermano. Me mostró como los mato a todos –las aspas del sharingan empezaron a girar rápidamente- Después de eso huí, corrí como un cobarde, queriendo que no me matara a mi también, al rato lo vi justo enfrente mía y me dijo "no merece la pena matarte, si quieres matarme ódiame, aborréceme, corre, corre y aférrate a la vida" así lo hice. Le odié, le odio y le odiaré por el resto de mi vida. Ahora lo que mas quiero es matarle, vengar a mi clan, y luego renacerlo, y volverá a ser el gran clan Uchiha, el clan mas fuerte de la villa de la hoja.

-Perdona Uchiha, pero te recuerdo que el clan Hyuga es muy poderoso también, ya que poseemos el Byakugan, y el sharingan desciende de éste, por lo cual tenemos ventaja sobre vosotros, y que yo recuerde en el clan solo quedáis Itachi y tu, por lo tanto no hay clan que valga.

-¡Neji-onisan!

-Pero Neji ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Solo he dicho la verdad Lee Hinata-sama

-Hyuga bastardo ahora veras –Dijo Sasuke levantándose, las aspas del sharingan giraban con peligrosidad, Neji activo el Byakugan. Ambos fueron sostenidos, Sasuke por Sakura y Naruto que se encontraban cada uno a cada lado de Sasuke y Neji por Lee y por Hinata- Naruto suéltame y tu Sakura quítate del medio.

-No, no me voy a quitar Sasuke –dijo al chica cruzándose de brazos y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Sasuke-teme, sabes perfectamente que si peleas ahora mismo contra Neji, el Hokage te podría echar de la villa, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Irte otra vez? ¿Dejarnos a todos como hiciste cuando tenías 12 años? –Dijo Naruto.

-Sabes perfectamente que a los 12 me fui de la aldea con Orochimaru para que me entrenara y yo poderme vengar de mi hermano, me fui por propia voluntad.

-Y nosotros te buscamos, te intentamos convencer de que volvieras, pero tu estúpida venganza te cegó Sasuke –Naruto estaba muy enfadado –pelee contigo solo para que volvieras. Sasuke, me hice la promesa de que hasta que no te trajera de vuelta a la villa no iba a parar de buscarte. ¿Y cuando lo consigo haces que te echen? –Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos y un aura del mismo color lo rodeo varios de los presentes se echaron hacia atrás, el poder del Kyubi estaba despertando- Todo nuestro esfuerzo no valdría para nada. Y ¿Qué harás cuando no estés en la villa, Sasuke? Sabes perfectamente que los ANBU no te mataron puesto que la aldea no te consideraba peligroso, todos pensábamos que volverías, pero si te echan, no dudaran en matarte en cuanto te vean.

-No me importa, mientras que yo pueda cumplir mi venganza nada ni nadie me importa, creo que te lo deje bien claro en el valle del fin, Naruto.

-Según lo que ha dicho Naruto, tengo entendido que abandonaste la aldea por venganza ¿no?

-Así es Sakura, pero eso no te incumbe.

-Ya se que no me incumbe, pero, aun así te voy ha decir una cosa Sasuke. Si abandonaste la aldea dejaste de lado a todas las personas que te querían y apreciaban, les hiciste daño. Según ha dicho Naruto, fueron a buscarte, pero no les hiciste caso. No se lo que paso, pero me pareció escuchar que Naruto y tu luchasteis y estuvisteis a punto de mataros. Parece ser que no volviste. No se que paso para que te decidieras a abandonar la villa. Los dejaste muy mal a todos, en especial a Naruto, pues me ha dicho que te quiere como un hermano y que fuiste el primer amigo de verdad que tuvo. Después de que los traicionaste debió de haberse sentido fatal. Pero se hizo la promesa de hacerte volver a la aldea, y lo logró.

-Lo se –Dijo el chico- Pero nadie le pidió que lo hiciera, yo me salí de la aldea para matar a mi hermano…

-¡Ya te hemos oído todos Sasuke! –Lo interrumpió la pelirrosa- ¡Lo que te paso fue terrible! Pero te voy a hacer una pregunta, ¿Tú quieres ser igual que tú hermano? –Esperó un rato y al ver que el chico no contestaba, prosiguió- Si lo matas, mataras a tu única familia, solo quedarías tu. ¿Cómo te sentirías después de matar a tu hermano? ¿Después de matar a la única razón por la que parece que vives?

-Pues me sentiría bien, satisfecho de mi mismo, pues por fin vengaría a mi clan.

-Vale, ya lo suponía, pero ¿Qué pasaría después? Quiero decir ¿Qué es lo que obtendrías con eso? –Sasuke fue a contestar, pero Sakura no lo dejó – No obtendrías nada ¿me oyes? Nada, lo único que pasaría es que serias como él, te convertirías en un asesino, y no lo niegues, matarías a tu familia, a tu único familiar vivo. Si tu único objetivo es matarle, después de eso, lo único que sentirías seria un gran vacío, un sentimiento de vacío en tu interior. Te dirías que deberías de haber muerto, ya que no tendrías nada más por lo que vivir, estarías desecho por dentro. Y estoy segura de que tus amigos, profesores incluso tus padres no desearían eso ni para su peor enemigo. Tus padres seguramente querían que tu fueses feliz que…

-¡Tú que sabes de mis padres! ¡Tú no sabes lo que querían! ¡No sabes lo que se siente cuando pierdes a tu familia! ¡No sabes lo que es eso! ¡Lo dices por decir! Tus padres están esperándote en casa, contentos y orgullosos de ti, esperando a verte. Tú tienes familia no como yo. ¡Así que no digas lo que se siente cuando la pierdes! –Le espetó el chico volteando a verla, ya que desvío su vista cuando dijo lo de su hermano. La vio con la cabeza gacha, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Dijo ésta - ¡Haz lo que te de la gana! – Gritó levantando la vista, sus ojos estaban llorosas, pero luchaba por retener las lágrimas - ¡Me voy! ¡Podéis seguir la reunión sin mí! – Se fue corriendo.

-Molestia, tampoco le he dicho nada para que llorara, solo he dicho la verdad, a parte, no tiene que meterse en asuntos ajenos – De repente siente que es elevado, mira para todos lados y ve a Nick con la varita en alto y una cara de enfado total - ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Bájame _"No le he oído decir el conjuro"_

-Pero ¿Qué haces Nick? - dijo Andy que estaba a su lado, éste se acerco a él, pero antes de que Andy pudiera hacer algo, Nick lo empujó.

-¿Qué te pasa Nick? Nunca te habías comportado así – Preguntó Lucas, quien había retenido la caída de Andy.

-Nick-kun tranquilízate – Dijo Hinata acercándose lentamente – bájalo, por favor.

-Andy-kun ¿estas bien?

-Si Emi, pero Nick no, nunca lo vi así de enfadado.

-Nick, baja la varita ahora mismo –Dijo Ami, y junto con Hinata intentó que Nick soltara la varita amarrándolo por el brazo, pero el era mas fuerte que ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? – Todos se voltearon a la entrada y vieron a Tsunade con los jounnins – Lanzadoni, baja la varita ahora mismo.

-Ya lo has oído Lanzadoni, bájame ahora mismo.

Nick a regañadientes bajó la varita y Sasuke, que estaba como a ocho metros del suelo, cayó, antes de que cayera en mala postura, Kakashi lo cogió.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sasuke, Naruto? – Preguntó el sensei mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Me podéis decir que es lo que ha asado? –preguntó casi gritando Tsunade, harta ya de que la gente no la contestara.

-No ha pasado nada Tsunade-sama

-Yamanaka, no me digas que no ha pasado nada, he visto a Sakura salir corriendo de aquí, me pareció ver que lloraba. Ahora entro y veo a Lanzadoni con la varita en alto, a Uchiha suspendido en el aire y a Hinata y Emi intentando que lo bajara.

-¡Sakura! – Nick salió corriendo, antes de llegar a la vuelta se volteo y miró fríamente a Sasuke – Uchiha, a partir de ahora te ignorare olímpicamente, pero te advierto que si te acercas a Sakura, y mas si le vuelves a hacer daño, te arrepentirás de haber venido a Hogwarts – dicho esto salio corriendo.

-Uchiha ¿Qué has hecho para que Lanzadoni este así? Normalmente es un alumno muy tranquilo.

-No le he hecho nada.

-Se ha puesto así por una cosa que Uchiha-kun le ha dicho a Haruno-san, la misma razón por la cual ésta salio corriendo y casi llorando – dijo Sai.

-Ay madre –suspiro la directora- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Contaron todo lo que había pasado, desde que salieron de Hogwarts para ir a Hogsmeade hasta que ella llego. Cuando terminaron de contar todo, Tsunade tenía los puños apretados.

-¿Todo lo que han dicho que le has dicho a Sakura es verdad Uchiha?

-Si, pero solo le he dicho la verdad, no se porque se pone así.

-Todo lo que has dicho sobre Sakura es erróneo Uchiha.

-No he dicho nada.

-¿Ah, no? Pues di ¿Qué piensas de ella?

-A ver… -Sasuke se quedo pensando un momento – pues que es molesta, llorona, débil, caprichosa, enojona, malcriada, mimada y feliz, que vive con su familia y que obtiene todo lo que tiene, como cualquier niña como ella.

-Pues estas equivocado en todo Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

-La frentona no ha tenido una vida fácil Sasuke.

-En eso, Ino tiene razón, y creo que todos los que la conocemos de hace algún tiempo están de acuerdo con ello – la mayoría de los magos asintieron dando la razón a Tenten.

-Y según vosotros, ¿en que me he equivocado?

-No es molesta, solo intenta ayudar a los demás para que no sufran – dijo Hinata

-La frentona no llora a menudo, si te digo la verdad solo la he visto llorar unas dos o 3 veces en 7 años – Ino.

-Mucho menos es débil, ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, es muy fuerte – Tenten.

-Se enoja, es verdad, pero le dura poco y no lo hace muy a menudo.

-No es caprichosa, tiene muchas cosas pero es porque lo tiene de sus padres o se lo compran por su cumpleaños, navidad y otras fiestas, y siempre nos cuesta mucho hacer que las acepte, es muy generosa, a veces pienso que demasiado – Ami.

-No es malcriada, al contrario, es muy educada y si se mete en asuntos ajenos es porque sabe que puede ayudar – Temari.

-No esta mimada, puede que algunas personas la mimen – dijo esto último mirando a Tsunade de reojo – pero no esta mimada.

-Y no es muy feliz que digamos, lo parece, aquí, en casa, en las fotografías, los videos, pero en realidad esta triste – Andy.

-Y por último, no creció con su familia – dijo Tsunade-sama, a lo que los ninjas la miraron expectantes, en especial Sasuke – los padres de Sakura eran sus únicos parientes vivos, por lo cual eran su todo, su ejemplo a seguir, lo máximo para ella. Cuando celebraban el cumpleaños de Belinda, la madre, ella y Xavier, su padre, fueron asesinados. Esto sucedió cuando ella tenía 3 años y poco mas, era muy pequeña, no creció con su familia puesto que solo ella esta viva ¿Qué crees que ella puede hacer, Sasuke?

-Matar al que mató a su familia.

-Ya esta muerto. Fue el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado el que mato a sus padres. Y, como debes saber puesto que te lo acaban de explicar, éste fue destruido por Harry Potter cuando Sakura tenía 5 años. Esta vacía, desecha, no tiene nada que perseguir, se siente fatal, pero lo disimula.

-Pero a que cuando esta sola llora – dijo Sasuke.

-Uchiha – suspiro Tsunade – Sakura no ha vuelto a llorar desde aquello, a parte no tiene muchos momentos en los que este sola. La mayoría del año esta aquí en Hogwarts, por lo tanto siempre esta acompañada por alguien.

-Pero ¿y en las vacaciones?

-Las vacaciones las tiene programadas – todos miraron a Hinata.

-¿Cómo que las tiene programadas dattebayo? – pregunta Naruto.

-Es que Sakura-chan, a parte de asistir a Hogwarts, ciertos fines de semana y en vacaciones tiene que volver a Londres puesto que tiene que dar conciertos, es cantante – los Ninja estaban sorprendidos – la cogieron de cantante cuando tenia nueve años. Así que o tiene conciertos, o ensayos, o para grabar un CD, o audiciones o entrevistas. Y tengo entendido que hace un año firmo un contrato con un representante, no me acuerdo de su nombre, para ser actriz, claro pero esto último se descubrió recientemente.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de toso eso? –preguntaron los ninjas.

-Pues porque es mi amiga, aparte de por esto otro – de una bolsa que tenia en el suelo saco una revista en la que ponía "COSMOPOLITAN" – la estaba leyendo cuando estabais explicando lo de Harry Potter y demás, es la de este mes. Viene un reportaje y otras cosas sobre Sakura, mirad la portada – dejo la revista encima de la mesa.

Todos se apretujaron a verla. En la portada aparecía Sakura con el pelo ondulado, ligeramente maquillada. Iba vestida con unas convers rosas con los cordones, la punta, el talón y la suela negras, un pantalón vaquero pirata negro, una camiseta de tirantes rosa por el muslo, con un bolsillo al estilo canguro y unas lentejuelas negras que formaban una palabra, una chaqueta vaquera negra con las mangas por los codos. Un pañuelo rosa con sombras rojas en el cuello y una boina negra. Tenía unos aretes negros y unas pulseras de aro rosas y negras en ambas muñecas, del cuello colgaba un colgante de esmeralda. Al lado de la chica pone "entrevista con la famosa cantante Sakura Haruno" y un poco mas abajo "de regalo una fotografía firmada personalmente por ella y un DVD con los videoclips de sus canciones"

-Bueno –dijo Tsunade- el caso es que quiero que le pidas perdón a Sakura.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué el chico ese… Nick, se puso así?

-Porque Sakura, para Nick, es como su hermana pequeña, se conocen desde muy pequeños. El era el que siempre protegía a Sakura de pequeña, así que dile que lo sientes a él también. Así que vamos que no tienes todo el día – decía Tsunade empujando a Sasuke a la salida.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero no hace falta que empuje _"maldita vieja, quien se cree que es"_ pensaba éste mientras se dirigía al "departamento"

-Bueno ya esta –dijo Tsunade sacudiéndose las manos –ahora, ¡dejadme leer la revista! –se lanzo hacia ella.

Pero lo que no sabía es que los demás también la querían leer, por lo cual se pelearon por la revista. Se formo una voluta de humo en la que a veces se veía alguna cabeza o una mano o un pie. De repente un montón de arena empuja a todos hacia las paredes y se ve a Gaara con la revista en las manos mientras lo miraba de tal forma que los demás se sentaron lo más alejados posibles de él mientras pensaban.

-_"Te la dejamos leer, pero no nos mates"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras con Sakura.

Ésta estaba echada boca arriba en su cama, algunas lágrimas recorrían su cara hasta perderse por el pelo esparcido en la colcha.

-_"Tampoco hacia falta que me gritara de aquella manera, si le molestó lo entiendo, pero no tenia por que decir aquello"_ – a su cabeza le vino la imagen de Sasuke repitiendo sus últimas palabras – _"no sabe como es mi vida, no sabe como es mi vida, o tiene derecho a decir nada sobre ella" _–mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos – _"aunque… yo tampoco debí de hablar así, cuando lo vea le pediré disculpas"_

TOC TOC

-A-adelante –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-¿Estas bien Saku?

-Si Nick, no te preocupes –dijo ella intentando sonreír.

-Saku, a mi no me engañas, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, se que te pasa algo – el chico se sentó en la cama mirando directamente a Sakura, vio como a ésta le salían lágrimas pero que hacia el mayor esfuerzo por contenerlas – no te contengas, Saku, llora si es lo que necesitas.

-Ni-Nick… ¡Nick! – La chica se levanto y lo abrazo fuertemente, él correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio la espalda y la cabeza – los… los echo de menos Nick, como quisiera que… que estuvieran aquí conmigo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo que matarlos?

-Ssshhh tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada Saku. Eso es pasado, y el pasado se deja atrás, vive el presente, disfruta de la vida – intentó tranquilizarla el chico

-N-no puedo… siempre termino acordándome de… de ellos – dijo ella separándose.

-Pues haz algo para distraerte.

-¿El que?

-Pues no se… los deberes… ay pero si es que no fuiste a clase… -Nick se quedo pensando un rato- no se… organiza tu agenda… por eso de los conciertos, entrevistas y demás.

-De eso se encarga mi nana, mi representante o mi secretaria –dijo algo mas tranquila la chica.

-Pues entonces no se.

-Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, tengo que sacar un nuevo CD y no tengo canciones.

-Pues ya esta, escribe canciones. Tienes un don para escribir, me apuesto cualquier cosa a que escribes, ahora, en un momento una canción.

-No se, voy a intentarlo – se levanto y se sentó en el escritorio, saco un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y se puso a pensar el que escribiría y de que trataría la canción – _"últimamente me centro mas en el japonés que en el ingles o en cualquier otro idioma… voy a preguntarle a Nick"_ oye Nick –el mencionado se volteo a verla- ¿Qué te parece si la escribo en japonés?

-Quedaría bien, si es en lo que mas te concentras ahora mismo, ¿Por qué?

-Es que he estado pensando en una letra, pero no me gusta mucho como queda en ingles, español o cualquier idioma, creo que en japonés quedaría bien.

-¿Si? A verla entonces.

-Vale, ¿te la canto mientras la escribo o esperas a que la termine?

-Primero la escribes y luego la cantas.

-Vale, espérame – estuvo un rato escribiendo a veces tachaba o paraba de escribir y al ratito continuaba, a eso de veinte o veinticinco minutos después termino – ya esta.

-Lo sabia, has tardado muy poco – dijo Nick mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía donde su amiga – a ver, déjamela ver – Sakura le pasó el cuaderno y Nick lo leyó un par de veces – cántala.

-Vale, pero no me digas lo que tengo que hacer – volvió a coger el cuaderno y se preparo para cantar.

Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu (al ser llamada por alguien por mi nombre, me despierto)

Aoi nami ni okabu umi no yurikako de (en una cuna de mar medica por las olas azules)

Yume no miteta no (lo vi en sueños)

Kono no umi no dokoka de ima arasuu koe gas uru (en algún lugar de este mar grita una voz devastada)

Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umarenai (de un corazón que llora no puede nacer el amor)

Kanashimi daka ga afurete shimau (y solo termina desbordando tristeza)

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakero kara (de los trozos de deseos del hermoso mar)

Umarate yukitae hikari wo daite (quiero nacer abrazando la luz)

Yuuyake ni somaru orenji no umi ni wa (en el mar teñido de naranja por el crepúsculo)

Sekai wo namida ga nemutteru (duermen las lagrimas del mundo)

Umareteku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita (soy llamada por este mundo que nace)

Fukai umi no soke de koe wa kikoeteta (ahí, en el profundo mar se escuchó una voz)

Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo (aunque es un lugar tan oscuro y difícil)

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara (de los trozos de deseos del hermoso mar)

Umarete yukitae yami wo hiraite (quiero nacer abriendo la oscuridad)

Asayate ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo (también en el mar teñido de morado al amanecer)

Watashi no negai toketeiru (mi deseo se disuelve)

Itsuka kanashi arasai no tore (algún día, las semillas de las tristes disputas)

Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite (se disolverán por completo. Cuando llegue ese día)

Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai aoi uni no naka de (en el mar azul quiero cantarle a un solo amor)

Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yondeiru (alguien me llama dulcemente por mi nombre)

Watashi no negai wo shiteita you ni (como si mi deseo se cumpliera)

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara (de los trozos de deseos del hermoso mar)

Umarete yukitae hikari wo daite (quiero nacer abrazando la luz)

Yuuyake ni somaru orenji no umi ni wa (en el mar teñido de naranja por el crepúsculo)

Sekai no namida ga nemutteru (duermen las lágrimas del mundo)

Cuando terminó de cantar estuvo un rato con los ojos cerrados esperando a que su compañero la dijera que tal le pareció. Al pasar unos minutos abrió los ojos y lo vio con pose de pensador y los ojos cerrados.

-_"¿Qué tanto pensará?"_ –pensó para ella misma- _"no me creo que haga falta pensar tanto para decir, esta bien, o esta mal, vamos, digo yo"_ –al ver que no contestaba se sentó otra vez y paso la canción al ordenador, cuando iba aproximadamente por la mitad oye un ruido se voltea y ve que ha sido Nick –_ "menos mal, ya lo"_ –de repente el chico ronca – _"decidió… no puede ser… se quedo dormido" "__shanaro, ¡se ha dormido! ¡Será mejor que me sujetes que si no lo mato!"__ "hombre, hace tiempo que no apareces ¿Dónde estabas?" __"de vacaciones, pero eso no importa… ¡déjame matarlo!"__ "encantada de ayudarte"_ –mientras Sakura conversaba con su inner, se veía cada vez mas y mas enfadada, se colocó al lado de Nick y… le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara - ¡¡DESPIERTA!!

Nick salio volando hasta estrellarse contra el escritorio que había al otro lado de la habitación, por suerte, no se rompió puesto que cayó entre las patas, justo debajo del escritorio.

-Por Merlín, que daño Sakura – dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se palpaba la zona de la cara en la que lo había golpeado su amiga - ¿Por qué me pegas así sin mas?

-¿Cómo que así sin mas? ¿¡Como que así sin mas!? – Gritó ella indignada- ¡te has dormido! ¡Yo esperando a que me dijeras si estaba bien o mal y tu! ¡Tú te duermes!

-Lo s-siento –reía el chico nerviosamente- pero sabes que ese tipo de canciones, y más con ese ritmo, me hacen tener sueño, por eso me dormí.

-No se, no se.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Y lo sabes! – dijo él señalándola acusadoramente.

-¿Yo? Que dices, no lo sabia – decía con carita de ángel- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Saku, te conozco desde el Kinder, por favor, somos como hermanos – decía el mientras la miraba cariñosamente- y la canción me parece que esta bien.

-_"Si, si, de seguro. ¡Si se ha dormido!"_ – pensó ella mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Ve que algo se mueve debajo del chico –_"¿Qué…?"_ – De repente una pata blanca aparece detrás del chico - ¡¡Yuuki!!

La chica sale corriendo y aparta a Nick, cuando lo ha quitado del todo ve a su gata en el suelo y respirando rápidamente, recuperando todo el aire perdido. Lo coge y lo examina, tiene la lengua fuera y respiraba lo mas hondo posible.

-Uy, lo siento Yuuki, no sabia que estabas ahí – se acerca y se lo coge a Sakura- lo siento mucho de verdad.

-Déjamela, lo voy a llevar a la enfermería.

-Pero si es un gato

-Entonces con Hana-sensei – lo coge y sale corriendo de la habitación.

-Vale… la esperare aquí _¡reparo!_ – dijo apuntando con la varita a la cesta de Yuuki que estaba justo debajo de ese escritorio, ésta se reparo y, acto seguido, el chico fue a la cama y se acostó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes con Sasuke.

-_"Yo que voy a saber de su vida"_ – pensó éste enfadado caminando por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos – _"que lo hubiera dicho"_

Llego hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, y ésta, le pidió la contraseña.

-¿Cómo que contraseña? Sakura no dijo nada de contraseñas.

-¿Eres amigo de Sakura-chan? Entonces puedes pasar. Pero para la próxima tienes que decir la contraseña, si no la sabes es "casto lilium" – el cuadro lo dejo pasar.

-_"¿Casto lilium? Menudas contraseñas que se inventan ¿Qué significara eso?"_

Subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento que compartía con los demás, suponiendo que la chica se encontraba allí. Al llegar abrió la puerta y paso al vestíbulo, vio la puerta de la derecha entreabierta, justo la que estaba arriba suya. Se acerco y oyó a alguien cantar. Se asomo un poco por la puerta, lo justo para que no le descubrieran y vio que era Sakura quien cantaba. El otro chico, Nick, estaba sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Sakura paro de cantar se sentó y se puso con el ordenador, se oye un ruido y luego otro. Nick estaba dormido. Se ve como Sakura se enfada cada vez mas y mas y…

-¡¡DESPIERTA!!

Exacto, le dio el puñetazo.

-_"Mejor vengo luego… con el niñato ese despierto no me puedo acercar, además… ahora esta enfadada"_

Salió de la sala.

-¿Ya has hablado con Sakura-chan? –Pregunto el cuadro de la Dama Gorda - ¿Qué la pasaba? Cuando entro estaba llorando y luego vino Nick muy preocupado.

-Pues todavía no he hablado con ella, estaba… emm… ocupada… -respondió él- y estaba así por algo que dije, la vine a pedir disculpas, pero como estaba ocupada se las doy luego.

-Eso espero, todos aquí en el colegio apreciamos mucho a Sakura-chan. Todos menos el trío serpentino claro esta.

-¿Quiénes?

-El trío serpentino, Zaku, Dosu y Kin, son de Slytherin. Bueno, yo me voy, he quedado con las señoras del cuarto piso para tomar el té –se fue.

-Pues vaya.

Va caminando por los pasillos, observando detalladamente cada lugar para luego no perderse. Llego al vestíbulo y salio afuera, paseo un rato dando vuelta por los terrenos cercanos al lago y luego se dirigió al…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sakura.

La chica iba corriendo a la cabaña de Hana, ahora ella no tenía clase. Cuando llego a la cabaña llamo a la puerta. Al rato Hana abrió.

-Ah, Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Es… Yuuki… respira… Nick… aplastado…

-Sakura-chan, respira hondo, pasa y siéntate –Sakura hizo lo que le dijo- a ver, ahora cuéntame.

-Es que, bueno, tu sabes que yo soy cantante no –la otra asintió- pues estaba cantando, Nick se durmió, y cuando lo desperté se cayo y aplasto a Yuuki, estuvo debajo suyo como entre cinco y diez minutos.

-Bueno a ver, déjamela ver –Sakura le paso a Yuuki y la profesora la examino detenidamente – no te preocupes solo necesita recuperar el aire y descansar un rato, si quieres yo te la cuido y en la noche te la devuelvo.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias –Sakura levanto la vista y la fijo en la ventana. Vio a Sasuke caminando por el lago en dirección al bosque prohibido – _"si entra ahí estará en problemas"_ bueno, me voy, gracias otra vez.

-De nada, es mi trabajo.

Sakura salio de la cabaña y siguió a Sasuke que se había internado ya en el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto.

-¿Creéis que Sasuke-kun se disculpe?

-Mas le vale Hinata, mas le vale – dijo Tsunade con el ceño fruncido- por cierto, ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Todos empezaron a buscar a Naruto.

-Oh, oh –todos voltearon a ver a Ino, la chica señalo donde estaba Gaara leyendo la Cosmopolitan, detrás de él se encontraba el chico mirando la revista.

De repente un montón de arena se pone a su alrededor y lo eleva por los aires y lo lanza contra la pared. Naruto se arrastra hasta donde estaban los demás.

-Creo que Gaara se quiere ir de vacaciones dattebayo –todos lo miraron extrañados – es que estaba leyendo algo sobre agencias de viajes o yo que se, aparecía la foto de una playa. Por cierto, ¿de que hablabais? –Le contaron de lo que estaban hablando –Sasuke-teme es demasiado orgulloso como para disculparse.

-Sasuke no ha tenido una vida fácil Tsunade-sama, perdió a toda su familia cuando tenía 7 años a manos de su hermano.

Ya se que no ha tenido una vida fácil, pero Sakura tampoco.

-Lo se Tsunade-sama, pero Sasuke es muy frío y seco, no siempre pero si la mayoría del tiempo –dijo Kakashi.

-Kakashi tiene razón, no conozco mucho al chico Uchiha, pero lo suficiente como para decir que no le será fácil disculparse –apoyo Asuma.

-Y mas con Sakura-chan, ya que ha hablado de un tema complicado para el –dijo Shizune.

-Bueno, vale ya ¿no? –Todos se quedaron mirando a Ino – yo voy a poner el DVD de los videoclips, quien lo quiera ver que se quede, y quien no… ¡que se marche ya!

-Nos quedamos –dijeron todos inmediatamente.

-Ya lo sabia –se reía la chica mientras ponía el DVD dentro del lector, y una pantalla emergió del centro de la mesa y se empezaron a ver los créditos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke.

-_"Este bosque es grande, además, creo que me he perdido"_ – pensó el chico.

Iba caminando mirando a todos lados buscando algún lugar por el que recordara haber pasado, pero todo era igual. De vez en cuando oía ruidos, pero nunca encontraba al responsable. Camino por unos minutos más y llego a un claro.

-_"No recuerdo haber pasado por ningún claro"_

-¿Qué te paso querido? –Dijo una voz- ¿te has perdido?

-¿Quién eres y donde estas? – pregunto Sasuke poniendo en alto su defensa.

-No te importa quien soy, pero estoy aquí arriba.

Sasuke miro hacia arriba, y en una de las ramas de los árboles encontró a una chica pelirroja, los ojos negros con unas gafas de sol claras. Vestía un top sin mangas negro con una calavera en el centro, una minifalda negra con calaveras y huesos morados, unas botas por debajo de las rodillas de charol morado y con tacón de aguja y unos guantes por encima del codo morados y sin dedos. En la cintura tenia un cinturón de cadenas del que colgaba una varita mágica, era negra, pero de repente cambio a color rosa rojizo. La chica salto del árbol y antes de tocar el suelo se paro en el aire, quedando suspendida en el. Se acerco flotando a Sasuke.

-Sabes, eres muy guapo querido –dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-No me llames querido y no me toques –dijo apartando su mano bruscamente.

-No hace falta que seas tan brusco – se reía ella- querido.

La chica se alejo riendo y se sentó en una roca que estaba a unos 5 metros del chico.

-¿Sabes como salir de aquí? – pregunto Sasuke algo avergonzado, nunca había pedido indicaciones, ¿Por qué ahora si?

-Claro que si querido –se reía ella- y si te lo digo… ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?

-Lo que te de la gana, pero sácame de aquí –dijo Sasuke un poco harto.

-¿Y que te parece si… me lo cobro ahora? – la chica se acerco a paso lento, estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro del chico, éste no se movía.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –Pregunto él- no me puedo mover.

-Nada querido. Solo te paralice para cobrarme mejor mi… premio –sonrío cínicamente la chica. Estaba a cinco centímetros de la boca del chico, y cada vez se acercaba más y más, cuando sus labios se rozaron…

-_¡Envertestatil!_

Un rayo de luz apareció de entre los árboles y dio de pleno en la chica, quien fue lanzada contra los árboles girando. De donde apareció el rayo de luz, sale Sakura.

-Sasuke, ¿estas bien? –pregunto ésta

-Hmp –asintió Sasuke.

-Asquerosa… ¿Qué te crees que haces? –Dijo la joven levantándose, apunto con la varita, la cual ahora estaba de un rojo oscuro, a Sakura -_¡Expeliarmus!_

_-¡Protego!_ – un escudo cubrió a Sakura y a Sasuke a tiempo - _¡Levivorpus!_

_-¡Salvio hexia! _– El hechizo reboto, pero los chicos se agacharon a tiempo de esquivarlo- _¡Serpensortia! -_ Una gran serpiente salio de la punta de la varita y se dirigió directamente hacia Sakura.

-_¡Lacarnum inflamarae! – _ la serpiente empezó a arder

-Sabes muchos hechizas Haruno Sakura.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de cuando Voldemort mato a tus padres? –Sakura abrió los ojos- yo era una de los mortífagos en prácticas, aunque mucho mas joven que cualquiera, puesto que solo tenia 9 años. Ahora sin embargo soy una mortifaga de verdad mira –se quito el guante izquierdo y en el antebrazo se pudo ver la marca tenebrosa – por cierto, me llamo Karin.

-Entonces si eres mortifaga, ¿Cómo es que utilizas magia blanca en vez de negra?

-Porque no me apetecía unas la negra –se colocó el guante otra vez- pero si quieres la utilizo.

-Me da igual –dijo Sakura.

-Como quieras… _¡Agaeto Nocturn!_ – un chorro de luz morado dio de lleno en el estomago de Sakura, que choco contra los árboles y empezó a sangrar por la boca y la cabeza. Sasuke quiso ir a ayudarla, pero - _¡Petrificus totalus!_ Tú no te mueves de aquí querido. Respecto a ti, chiquilla, te vas a arrepentir de haberme provocado para utilizar magia negra, ahora vas a recibir una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables.

-No te atreverás. Incluso para los mortífagos es peligroso utilizarlo así que…

-_¡Crucio!_

-¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!! – gritó Sakura, ésta sentía miles de cuchillas clavándose en todo su cuerpo. Se retorcía y lloraba - ¡¡AAAHHH!! Pa-ra… por favor…

-_"¿Qué rayos le esta haciendo? Ha dicho maldición imperdonable"_

-Esta bien – paró la maldición – ahora prepárate para morir, vas a recibir la maldición imperdonable mas letal. Vas a morir con solo rozarla, prepárate para el _¡Avada kedavra!_

Sakura a duras penas rodó por el suelo y consiguió esquivarlo.

-_¡Aquamenti!_ – un potente arrojó a Karin a los árboles, y antes de que cayera al suelo, Sakura pronuncio otro hechizo – ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir _¡Sectumsempra!_

Karin recibió el hechizo de lleno, todo el suelo alrededor de ella se resquebrajo y un cuchillo invisible corto su abdomen, brotando mucha sangre de la herida.

-Ahh…as-asque-rosa… -dijo Karin como pudo- la…pro-xima vez m-me asegurare de que… mueras –desapareció tras una cortina de fuego negro.

-Sa-suke, tran-tranquilo… ya te libero…_ ¡Finite Incantatem!_ – Sasuke pudo volver a moverse libremente - ¿estas…bien?

-Si, pero tu… ¿Qué eran esos haz de luz que te mandó?

-El morado era el Agaeto nocturn – explico ella – es magia negra, un hechizo muy poderoso, te lanza vario metros atrás y afecta a los pulmones, no te dejan respirar fácilmente, por eso sangre por la boca, lo de la cabeza es que me golpee.

-¿Y el segundo? Ese que dijo maldición imperdonable.

-Ese era el crucio o cruciatas como quieras decirlo. Es una maldición imperdonable, esta prohibido hacerlas, te cae la cadena perpetua en Azkaban –dijo ella sentándose lentamente – cuando te la lanzan sientes miles de cuchillas que se clavan en tu cuerpo, un dolor insoportable, sientes que vas a morir. Pero en realidad no te produce herida alguna.

-_"Como el Tsukiyomi del Mangenkyo Sharingan"_ ¿Y la otra?

-La otra… se llama Avada kedavra –suspiró la chica – la maldición imperdonable mas letal, con solo rozarte mueres inmediatamente – bajó la cabeza hasta que el flequillo tapo sus ojos- es la maldición que acabó con la vida de mis padres.

-Hablando de eso, siento lo que te dije, no sabia nada.

-Yo también lo siento, no debí de inmiscuirme en tus asuntos.

-Una cosa ¿Por qué me protegiste?

-Porque eres mi amigo, o por lo menos yo te considero uno – dijo sonriendo

-¿Y como me encontraste?

-Es que estaba en Hana-sensei porque a Yuuki la aplastaron – vio que Sasuke tenia cara de no entender – Yuuki es mi gata, bueno, la lleve con Hana-sensei y cuando iba a salir te vi entrar al bosque, te seguí, hubo un momento en el que te perdí de vista, y cuando te encontré, Karin te estaba por besar –dijo enfadada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estas celosa? – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

-No, claro que no _"mierda, ¿Por qué dije eso?" __"¡pues claro que estoy celosa! ¡Esa arpía hija de su madre estuvo a punto de besar a mi Sasukito!"__ "¿Cómo que mi Sasukito? No es tuyo, Sasuke no es de nadie, no es un objeto" __"no importa, el caso es que nadie tiene derecho de besar a Sasukito a excepción de nosotras"__ "oye, que a mi no me gusta" __"si que te gusta, porque si me gusta a mi, te gusta a ti, recuerda, yo soy tu y tu eres yo"__ "cállate"_

-¡Sakura!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Te llevo diciendo un rato que si sabias salir de aquí, ¿en que pensabas?

-En nada –dijo sonrojándose un poco rogando para que el no se diera cuenta –si se salir, sígueme – se levanto y se cayo, si no fuera por Sasuke, que la sujeto contra sí, se hubiera estampado contra el suelo – gracias – dijo extremadamente roja, estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico.

-_"Esta roja"_ – pensó Sasuke divertido para si mismo – de nada, te ayudo, no quiero que te caigas de nuevo – la cargo entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que estaba mas roja que el pelo de Gaara – indícame por donde ir.

-E-es-ta… bi-bien –tartamudeo ella – por allí…

Al cabo de unos quince minutos consiguieron salir del bosque, él quiso llevarla a la enfermería, pero Sakura insistió en que la llevara con Tsunade que seguramente seguiría en la sala de los menesteres. Se dirigieron hacia allí y cuando llegaron, pasaron.

Todos se les quedaron mirando y no era para menos. Quien se imaginaria a Sasuke Uchiha cargando en brazos a Sakura Haruno. La chica más roja que un tomate y él con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Sasuke-teme, que le has hecho a Sakura-can!

-Nada que ella no quisiera dobe – dijo con su sonrisita.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Sakura? Dime lo que me imagino y lo mato –dijo Tsunade apuntándolo con la varita

-Él no me ha hecho nada Tsunade-sama – respondió rápidamente la chica – es que vera, lo encontré en el bosque, y allí también estaba Karin, una mortifaga…

-¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Mortifagos?! ¿¡Aquí?! ¿Cómo es posible? –la interrumpió Tsunade gritando como histérica.

-No lo se, el caso es que tuvimos un duelo, conseguí que se fuera bastante malherida.

-¿Qué utilizaste Sakura? –pregunto Tsunade temerosa.

-El Sectumsempra

-¡QUE! – exclamaron todos lo magos.

-Pero Sakura, ese hechizo te lo prohibieron utilizar.

-Ya lo se Hinata, pero es que utilizo contra mi el crucio y el avada kedavra. Al avada kedavra lo esquive.

-Y el crucio también ¿verdad? –pregunto Tsunade, en sus ojos se notaba el pánico.

-No, el crucio me dio – respondió ella- y si me lo pertimitís, me voy a desmallar – se desmayo.

-¡SAKURA! –gritaron todos.

-Sasuke, sigue cargándola y vamos a la enfermería, vamos Shizune. Andy, Lucas buscad a Nick y avisadle. Emi, ve a por las plantas medicinales que te diga Shizune. Las demás chicas id a coger las cosas para Sakura que como mínimo se quedara tres días en la enfermería – ordenó la directora.

-Si – dijeron todos y fueron a hacer lo mandado, los ninjas decidieron que irían a la enfermería.

CONTINUARA…

Ya esta!!

Espero que os haya gustado o haya sido de vuestro agrado.

AVANCE:

Sakura va a la enfermería, los demás hacen las tareas que les encomendó Tsunade, un malentendido y un olvido de llaves, una discusión de parte de Nick y Sasuke, ¿Cómo acabara todo esto?

El titulo todavía no lo tengo definido, pero ya casi esta

La sección de las preguntas:

¿Por qué Voldemort mató a los padres de Sakura?

¿Cómo es que Karin era aprendiz de mortifaga a los 9 años?

¿Cuántos años tendrá entonces?

¿Por qué Sakura sabe japonés?

¿Qué es lo que Tsunade creía que le había hecho Sasuke a Sakura?

¿Por qué pido permiso Sakura para desmayarse?

Agradecimientos a:

Nubesparky

Dreaming So Loud

Ana Belén Martínez Amaro.

Fransasusaku

Princess-Zelda

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI!!


	9. Adelanto y aviso

Holas!!! Se que no tengo perdón por todo lo que me he tardado, pero como ya sabréis, mi madre me quitó el Internet, por lo tanto no podía subir capítulos, ahora ha accedido a ponérmelo, pero tardara un poco en que me llegue.

De verdad, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes. Esto es una parte del capitulo 8, que por cierto se titula "Las varitas y el patronus", no es muy original, pero es que apenas tengo imaginación.

Creo que en dos semanas o a lo mejor menos voy a poder poner el capitulo 8 entero, así que esperadme si.

Bueno, ahora el adelanto:

ADELANTO CAPITULO OCHO

-Saku ya te he dicho que me dejes… -el chico abrió los ojos- … dormir. ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Sakura? ¿Y Sakura?

-la pregunta no es lo que hacemos nosotros en la habitación de Sakura –interrumpió Ino-, la pregunta es ¿Qué rayos hacías TÚ en SU habitación? –Nick iba a decir ago- ah, y Sakura esta en la enfermería.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!

-tranquilízate Nick-kun, quieres que se ponga bien, verdad –el chico asintió- pues déjanos hacer lo que veníamos a hacer.

-si, a mi me ha dicho que busque ciertas plantas para las medicinas –dijo Emi- lo malo es que todas están en el bosque.

-no te preocupes, si quieres yo te acompaño –se ofreció Andy- se me da bien la herbología.

-y ¿Qué tal si nos repartimos el trabajo? –Añadió Tenten- Emi y Andy y Sai y yo, así haremos todo el trabajo en la mitad de tiempo.

-Tenten-san ha tenido una buena idea –intervino Sai- ¿Qué plantas hay que buscar?

Así, los cuatro salieron corriendo en busca de las plantas que estaban escritas en un pedazo de papel.

-¿alguien me puede decir que es lo que le ha pasado a Sakura?

-si, espera, ¿alguien tiene algo mas que hacer? –pregunta Hinata.

-se que no es necesario- dijo Temari- pero puedo ir a por mi libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras para ver si hay algo.

-si podría ser buena idea –la apoyó Hinata.

-¡¿alguien me puede decir que es lo que le ha pasado a Sakura?!

-yo tengo el mío aquí, no hace falta que vayas a tu departamento –dijo la otra gemela mientras iba para su habitación ignorando la pregunta de Nick.

-no Ami, mi libro tiene a parte un sección mas avanzada –explicó ella- ya sabes, mi padre trabaja en el ministerio.

-si tienes suerte, si.

-voy con vosotras –dijo Sasame.

Así, las tres chicas salieron rumbo a la habitación de Temari

-¡VALE YA! –Gritó Nick llamando la atención de las pocas personas que quedaban en aquella habitación- ¡ahora mismo me vais a decir que es lo que le ha pasado a Sakura y porque necesitáis el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras! –Nick estaba muy enfadado.

-ha tenido un duelo y ha resultado herida, vale –dijo Hinata mientras buscaba algo en un cajón- lo peor es que ha a recibido un Cruccio y por poco un Avada Kedavra.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!! –gritó el chico que desapareció al instante de la habitación, rumbo a la enfermería.

Se que es corto pero es que no pude ponerlo hoy entero por ciertos problemas que tengo. Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que me habéis dejado revierw en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias por el revierw de verdad, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, seguramente si no hubiera recibido los revierw no hubiera seguido la historia y la hubiera borrado.

Muchas gracias a:


	10. Enfermeria y varitas

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que recientemente me operaron de apencicitis y pues he estado en el hospital un poco mas de lo normal porque la herida no me sanaba completamente. siento muchisimo la tardanza, pero aqui teneis el capitulo, espero que os guste.

-blablabla -diálogos

-_blablabla _-hechizos o conjuros

-"_blablabla" _-pensamientos

-blablabla -texto normal

-BLABLABLA -gritos y énfasis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

--------Flash Back------- recuerdo

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: ENFERMERÍA Y VARITAS**

Todos los demás se dividieron para hacer lo que la directora les mando.

Con Andy y Lucas.

-espero que este en la habitación –dijo el primero.

-si ¿en que otros lugares podría estar? –Se pregunta Lucas- quizá en el lago o donde el sauce boxeador. Esos son los lugares que frecuenta.

-y si no, en la torre de astronomía, le gustan las vistas.

-si, ya llegamos a tu sala.

-¿la contraseña?

-venga señora gorda déjenos pasar así sin mas, tenemos prisa –dijo el moreno.

-lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, ¿la contraseña?

-_Casto Lilium_

-correcto, pasad.

-¿_Casto Lilium_? ¿Qué contraseña es esa? –se reía Lucas- si significa "Lirio de la castidad"

-no lo menciones por favor –dijo Andy- ahora lo importante es buscar a Nick.

Al entrar en su departamento, el chico no se encontraba allí, por lo cual se dispusieron a mirar por los lugares que habían dicho anteriormente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, con las chicas.

-chicas yo tengo que… -empezó a decir Emi

-no encontramos a Nick por ninguna parte –grito Andy que llegaba corriendo.

-lo buscamos en su habitación, en el lago, el sauce boxeador, la lechucería, la torre de astronomía, el aula vacía del cuarto piso, y también en la del sexto. Buscamos incluso en el baño de Myrtle –relató Lucas mientras contaba con los dedos- así que pensamos que a lo mejor estaría aquí.

-pues tenéis razón, esta aquí –dijo Ino abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Allí, tumbado en la cama, se encontraba Nick, con los pelos alborotados, la corbata deshecha, la tunica por el suelo y la camisa desordenada y desabrochada- ¿a que se ve lindo, mono y sexy?

-y, ¿Quién lo despierta? –pregunta Sai

-yo misma –se adelanto la ojiperla.

La chica, se acerco a Nick y empezó a zarandearlo levemente mientras le susurraba que se despertara, estuvo así un rato hasta que el chico empezó a dar señales de que se estaba despertando.

-Saku… acuéstate no me despiertes –dijo todavía medio dormido- ¿no estas cansada ni débil por lo de antes? Conozco a muchas que acaban así solo a lo primero… vamos Saku, déjame dormir, estoy agotado.

Todos los presentes se sonrojaron por lo dicho por el chico, todos sorprendidos y extasiados.

-Nick-kun despierta –dijo Hinata

-Saku ya te he dicho que me dejes… -el chico abrió los ojos- … dormir. ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Sakura? ¿Y Sakura?

-la pregunta no es lo que hacemos nosotros en la habitación de Sakura, la pregunta es ¿Qué rayos haces TÚ en SU habitación? –Nick iba a decir ago- ah, y Sakura esta en la enfermería.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!

-tranquilízate Nick-kun, quieres que se ponga bien, verdad –el chico asintió- pues déjanos hacer lo que veníamos a hacer.

-si, a mi me ha dicho que busque ciertas plantas para las medicinas –dijo Emi- lo malo es que todas están en el bosque.

-no te preocupes, si quieres yo te acompaño –se ofreció Andy- se me da bien la herbología.

-y ¿Qué tal si nos repartimos el trabajo? –Añadió Tenten- Emi y Andy y Sai y yo, así haremos todo el trabajo en la mitad de tiempo.

-Tenten-san ha tenido una buena idea –intervino Sai- ¿Qué plantas hay que buscar?

Así, los cuatro salieron corriendo en busca de las plantas que estaban escritas en un pedazo de papel.

-¿alguien me puede decir que es lo que le ha pasado a Sakura?

-si, espera, ¿alguien tiene algo mas que hacer? –pregunta Hinata.

-se que no es necesario- dijo Temari- pero puedo ir a por mi libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras para ver si hay algo.

-si podría ser buena idea –la apoyó Hinata.

-¡¿alguien me puede decir que es lo que le ha pasado a Sakura?!

-yo tengo el mío aquí, no hace falta que vayas a tu departamento –dijo la otra gemela mientras iba para su habitación ignorando la pregunta de Nick.

-no Ami, mi libro tiene a parte un sección mas avanzada –explicó ella- ya sabes, mi padre trabaja en el ministerio.

-si tienes suerte, si.

-voy con vosotras –dijo Sasame.

Así, las tres chicas salieron rumbo a la habitación de Temari

-¡VALE YA! –Gritó Nick llamando la atención de las pocas personas que quedaban en aquella habitación- ¡ahora mismo me vais a decir que es lo que le ha pasado a Sakura y porque necesitáis el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras! –Nick estaba muy enfadado.

-ha tenido un duelo y ha resultado herida, vale –dijo Hinata mientras buscaba algo en un cajón- lo peor es que ha a recibido un Cruccio y por poco un Avada Kedavra.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!! –gritó el chico que desapareció al instante de la habitación, rumbo a la enfermería.

-le sigo, no vaya a ser que cometa alguna locura –dijo Konata- ¿vienes Ayame?

-vale.

Ambas desaparecieron de la habitación intentando seguir el paso del chico.

-bueno, pues nosotros vamos a reunir las cosas de Sakura, tendremos que llevarla ropa y algo con lo que se entretenga.

-yo me encargo de la ropa –dijo Ino desapareciendo por entre las puertas del armario.

-yo le llevaré algo de música –dijo Hinata

-pues yo le cogeré algún libro –dijo Matsuri ojeando los libros de una de las estanterías de la habitación.

Así, los chicos estuvieron cogiendo las cosas para Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Temari, Ami y Sasame.

-¿lo encuentras? –dijo Ami inclinándose hacia la izquierda.

-¡lo ha puesto aquí, estoy segura! –exclamo Temari con la cabeza metida en el baúl.

-yo creo que si no lo has encontrado todavía es porque no esta ahí –dijo Sasame mientras se agachaba- ¡lo vi!... ¡auch! –el libro de historia de la magia le cayó en la cabeza.

-lo siento Sasame, lo siento –se disculpaba Temari.

-es que si no andaras tirando las cosas del baúl cada vez que las sacas no la darías –le reprochó Ami esquivando las cosas que Temari había tirado y ahora estaban por el suelo- ¿Dónde viste el libro Sasame?

-debajo de la cama –dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-ah, es verdad, no me acordaba.

-FLASH BACK-

Ya era de noche y Temari se encontraba sentada en su cama.

-por fin terminé los deberes –miró el reloj- las nueve y media, todavía es pronto.

La chica se levantó y fue hacia un baúl que había enfrente de su cama. Éste era de terciopelo verde con talladuras en los lados y los bordes de oro, los remates estaban acabados con dos serpientes de oro. Lo abrió y busco entre los diferentes libros, uno en especial, el de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Cuando lo abrió, cogió su varita y dijo:

-_¡Cipten Mapperium!_ –El libro brilló y de la última hoja, salieron varias mas- gracias papa, por darme esta parte avanzada- guardó su varita y comenzó a leer.

Estuvo leyendo un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormida, al cabo de unas horas se despertó.

-¿eh?... ¿Qué…hora…es? –Se preguntó bostezando, el reloj marcaba las cuatro menos veinte de la madrugada- ¡por Merlín, ahora me tengo que poner el pijama, lavarme los dientes y acostarme! –al levantarse el libro se calló al suelo.

Fue a su armario y cogió el primer pijama que tuvo a su alcance, un pantalón verde con muchas nubes y una camiseta de manga larga verde con una nube en la que decía "I'm in the cloud and I have dream"

Salió despacio de la habitación y entró al baño, cogió su cepillo de dientes y empezó a cepillárselos. Al entrar de nuevo en la habitación iba mas dormida que despierta, por lo cual se tropezó con el libro y le dio una patada que lo mando debajo de la cama. A continuación se echó a dormir.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-se me olvido- dijo la chica riendo nerviosamente.

-ah, da igual –suspiró Ami- llevemos el libro por si sirve de algo.

-si, y ya de paso que me den algo para el golpe de la cabeza –dijo la peli-naranja sobándose dicha zona- ¡me ha dado con un libro de tres mil y pico paginas!

-ya te he dicho que lo siento, vale –dijo la rubia ya enfadada por las continuas quejas de su compañera.

-vámonos anda –decía la otra empujándolas hacia la salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, con Emi, Andy, Sai y Tenten.

-yo creo que si nos dividimos tardaremos menos –dijo la castaña- ya sabemos cuales son las plantas y donde encontrarlas, que cada grupo se encargue de tres y ya esta.

-Tenten tiene razón, pero es que las plantas están en el bosque –comentaba preocupada Emi- a Sakura-chan la ha atacado un mortifago ¿y si hay más?

-es verdad –Andy caminaba preocupado de un lado a otro- yo creo que lo mejor sería dividirnos en parejas, por si pasa algo.

-Andy-kun tiene razón –intervino por primera vez Sai- Emi-san y Andy-kun pueden formar un grupo, y Tenten-san y yo el otro.

-a mi no me importa ¿y a ti Emi?

-tampoco Andy-kun

-pues Sai y yo nos ocupamos de estas seis y vosotros dos de estas otras ¿os parece bien?

-si

-pues vámonos Sai –la chica lo cogió por el brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo.

-no sabia que te gustara tanto estar a mi lado y solos Tenten-san –dijo el chico con su sonrisa.

-¡cállate, estúpido! Eso no es cierto –la chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo dejo medio inconsciente en el suelo mientras ella se adentraba al bosque.

-¡espérame Tenten-san!

Los dos Gryffindor se reían del comportamiento de sus dos amigos mientras decidían por que planta decidían empezar. Tras ponerse de acuerdo se fueron adentrando en el bosque en dirección contraria a la que habían ido sus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el pasillo de la enfermería se encontraban todos los ninjas junto con Tsunade-sama, a la cual se le notaba enfadada. Los demás no se atrevían a preguntarle nada pues no querían tener una experiencia como la que tuvo Naruto cuando la conocieron.

-por Merlín, menuda ayudante que tengo –se quejaba la directora- mira que olvidarse…

-¡SAKURA!

Todos se giraron hacia donde provenía aquel grito. Por el pasillo se distinguía la figura de Nick corriendo hacia ellos, y detrás de él a una Ayame y una Konata que le intentaban seguir el paso, el cual era bastante apresurado. En cuanto el chico llegó en donde Tsunade empezó a bombardearla a preguntas.

-¿y Sakura? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado exactamente? ¿Tiene heridas? ¿Son graves? ¿Cómo es que recibió un cruccio? ¿Qué hace un mortifago en el bosque? ¿Cómo rayos ha conseguido entrar en el bosque? ¿Y que diablos hacia Sakura en el bosque? –todo esto lo dijo a una velocidad en la cual casi no se le entendía y de una sola vez.

Tsunade, la cual ya de por si no se encontraba muy contenta, ahora tenia unas cuantas venitas resaltadas en su frente, tratando de controlarse le respondió.

-Sakura esta aquí, inconsciente. Le atacó una mortifaga. Si, esta herida, pero no se la gravedad d las heridas puesto que aun no he podido revisarla. Recibió el cruccio pues lo mando la mortifaga, es obvio. No tengo idea de porque esta en el bosque ni de cómo entró. Y Sakura estaba en casa de Hana y vio a Sasuke entrar en el bosque, por lo tanto lo siguió.

¿¡Como!? ¿Y donde esta ahora?

Todos se apartan hacia los lados haciendo un pasillo, al final de éste se encontraba Sasuke con una Sakura inconsciente en brazos.

-¡tu! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a Sakura en la vida! –dijo Nick mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia el azabache.

-yo no me he acercado a ella, fue ella la que me siguió _"y aunque jamás lo admita en voz alta, se lo agradezco"_

-¿Cómo te atreves a cogerla en brazos y menos sin su permiso?

-oye, oye… Nick ¿verdad? –preguntó Naruto a lo que el chico asintió- hablo por todos cuando digo que nos impresionamos cuando en teme de Sasuke apareció con Sakura-chan en brazos –todos asintieron a la vez- es que Sasuke-teme nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca a cogido a ninguna chica así, y a decir verdad esta mucho mas comunicativo de lo normal dattebayo.

-gracias por la ayuda dobe –dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente.

-te voy a decir una cosa chico –intervino Kakashi llamando la atención de Nick- cuando Sasuke entró, no pareció que Sakura se quejara ni quisiera soltarse o bajarse, mas bien todo lo contrario.

-imposible.

-¿imposible? –Dijo Sasuke- solo fíjate como agarra mi camiseta y eso que esta inconsciente.

Nick se volteó a verlo y era cierto, Sakura se encontraba inconsciente en bazos del chico con su cabeza recostada en su pecho y sus manos aferradas a la camiseta del mismo.

-¿Por qué no pasáis a la enfermería? –dijo el chico receloso.

-pues porque…

-¡Tsunade-sama! –Todos se voltearon para ver a Temari corriendo hacia ellos- he traído mi libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, a lo mejor hay algo para hacerla sentirse mejor.

-yo sé el contenido de todos los libros que tenéis, pues los he leído y no hay nada en contra de los efectos de las maldiciones.

-ya lo se, pero mi padre me puso una parte especial que está sellada.

-que suerte para ti, pero eso esta prohibido.

-lo se, lo se, pero quizás sirva para algo –decía ella mientras reía nerviosamente- por cierto, ¿Por qué no pasamos a la enfermería?

-porque a…

-ya tenemos las hierbas –dijo Emi apareciendo de improvisto por la espalda de Tsunade la cual dio un bote por el susto.

-que bien, pero ahora no las podemos utilizar puesto que…

-¿Por qué no pasamos a dentro? –interrumpió Andy.

-pues porque…

-ya hemos cogido todas las cosas de Sakura –dijo Ino apareciendo por el pasillo.

-Andy, ¿sabias que Sakura tiene un montón de cosas interesantes en su habitación?

-¿de verdad?

-basta ya de cháchara –los cortó Nick- Tsunade nos puede decir porque no pasamos a la enfermería de una vez.

-¡eso es lo que he intentado decir durante treinta minutos! –Gritó harta- ¡y de reloj! –Señaló su reloj de pulsera- lo que pasa es que a Shizune se le han olvidado las llaves.

A los presentes les apareció una gota en la cabeza, otros simplemente se cayeron de espaldas al suelo esperando una respuesta más lógica que aquella. Estuvieron en el pasillo un rato esperando a que Shizune apareciera con las llaves.

-un momento dattebayo –todos miraron a Naruto- ¿Por qué estamos esperando a que venga Shizune con las llaves?

-pues ¿Por qué la puerta esta cerrada con llave? –dijo Kiba con un tono de "es obvio".

-pero vosotros sois magos dattebayo, ¿no tenéis ningún truco para que se abra la puerta sin utilizar la llave?

-en principio Naruto- dijo Tsunade- no son "trucos" si no "conjuros" o "hechizos" –el chico asintió con cara zorruna- y si, tenemos un conjuro para abrir puertas o candados, se llama "Alohomora" –Naruto abrió la boca para hablar, pero Tsunade no lo dejo- pero no lo podemos utilizar ¿Por qué? –dijo viendo que prácticamente todos abrían la boca- porque la enfermería tiene un hechizo que impide que se pueda entrar en ella a través de la magia. La enfermería es uno de los lugares más seguros de Hogwarts.

-resumiendo- dijo Ino- que no podemos entrar sin las llaves.

-exacto- de repente por el pasillo apareció Shizune- ya era hora de que llegaras.

-lo siento Tsunade-sama- dijo ella entrecortadamente por culpa de la carrera- pero es que me crucé con Peeves por el camino.

-si es así, te perdono- dijo ella- pero abre de una maldita vez la enfermería.

-enseguida –la pobre Shizune abrió la puerta rápidamente, al entrar, señaló una de las camillas mas cercanas a las ventanas- Sasuke-kun coloca a Sakura-chan en esa camilla.

El chico, obedeciendo a la castaña, se acercó a la camilla y deposito suavemente a Sakura en ella. Rápidamente, Tsunade y Shizune la empezaron a examinar, al parecer no estaba tan grave como parecía.

Al terminar de examinarla, Shizune les pidió ayuda a Nick y a Temari para preparar varias pociones. Cuando las pociones estuvieron listas, una de ellas de un tono morado, se la pusieron en los cortes y raspones, mientras que la otra de un color verde se la hicieron tragar.

Al terminar de curarla, se podía ver a una Sakura dormida con vendas en la cabeza, la muñeca izquierda, la pierna derecha y parte del abdomen. Con un conjuro le cambiaron el uniforme, el cual estaba roto y hecho jirones con manchas de sangre, por un cómodo vestido negro por las rodillas. Holgado y de tirantes

-Tsunade –la nombrada miró a Sasuke- ¿Qué y como son las varitas?

-pues una varita es un instrumento que los magos y las brujas utilizamos para canalizar nuestra magia y poder lanzarla en forma de hechizos o conjuros.

Una varita está hecha de cualquier tipo de madera. En el interior de varita se encuentran distintos tipos de "hilos", o, como otros dicen, la esencia de la magia.

Esta última, puede estar fabricada de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando provenga de un animal, por ejemplo, las más utilizadas antiguamente eran los "hilos" de nervios de dragón, de pelo de unicornio. Actualmente se han descubierto medios para fabricar ese "hilo" con otros materiales como por ejemplo con los dientes o las garras de un animal.

El vendedor de varitas más famoso de aquí es Ollivanders. Tiene varitas de todo tipo y conoce cualquier información acerca de las mismas. También hay otro vendedor de varitas, se llama Gregorovich, pero ese no es muy de fiar.

-vale _"no tenia porque contar toda la historia"_- pensaba Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza- ¿una varita puede cambiar de color?

-¿de color…?...mm… -Tsunade se quedó pensativa- si te digo la verdad creo que si, pero no estoy muy segura.

-es que esa mortimaga, o como se llame, tenia una varita que cambiaba de colores… creo recordar que se llamaba Karin…

-¿Karin? –Interrumpió Shizune- creo recordar que esa chica asistió aquí a Hogwarts, y si, ella tenía una varita que cambiaba de colores. Según tengo entendido, su varita tenía un "hilo" de piel de camaleón mágico. Una varita con este "hilo" tiene la capacidad de cambiar de color según el estado de ánimo o los sentimientos del dueño.

-si, ya recuerdo… esa chica fue muy problemática. Siempre se metía en líos. Pero abandonó Hogwarts en sexto curso, un año antes de que Sakura y las demás entraran.

Así es como empezaron una conversación de las varitas. Llego un punto en el que las brujas y los magos dijeron las cualidades de su varita:

Hinata: madera de cedro del Atlas, "hilo" de una pluma de un fénix, treinta centímetros y medio, resistente y bonita.

Ami: madera de abeto rojo, "hilo" de colmillo de lobo ártico, treinta y un centímetros con dos, dura y versátil.

Emi: madera de alerce japonés, "hilo" de nervio de hurón, veintinueve centímetros con siete, frágil y bonita.

Nick: madera de abeto de Douglas, "hilo" de una astilla de la cornamenta de un alce, treinta centímetros, rígida y resistente.

Andy: madera de cembro, "hilo" de nervios de ciervo, veintinueve centímetros, fuerte y rígida.

Tenten: madera de avellano chino, "hilo" de dientes de orca, treinta y dos centímetros, versátil y flexible.

Matsuri: madera de fresno, "hilo" de una pluma de amphithere mexicano, treinta y cuatro centímetros con tres, fuerte y flexible.

Sai: madera de Tsuga del Canadá, "hilo" de nervio de dragón, treinta con seis centímetros, resistente y rígida.

Lucas: madera de sorbo silvestre, "hilo" de nervios de oso pardo, veintinueve con siete centímetros, versátil y fuerte.

Ino: madera de olmo, "hilo" de crin de unicornio, veintinueve centímetros, bonita y resistente.

Konata: madera de olmo ingles, "hilo" de cuerno de bicornio, veintiocho con ocho centímetros, rígida y bonita.

Ayame: madera de un tilo de hoja grande, "hilo" de nervios de ratón, treinta centímetros, flexible y versátil.

Temari: madera de serbal, "hilo" con una pluma de un águila, treinta y dos con seis centímetros, flexible y bonita.

Sasame: madera de aliso, "hilo" de una pluma de cisne, treinta y un centímetros, fuerte y flexible.

Shizune: madera de naranjo, "hilo" de pelos de nutria, treinta y un centímetros y medio, flexible y pura.

Tsunade: madera de arce, "hilo" de nervios de gaviota, mide veintinueve con dos centímetros, dura y resistente.

Sakura: madera de cerezo, "hilo" de colmillos de un tigre siberiano albino, veintitrés centímetros y medio, flexible y resistente. Esta última se los dijo Tsunade.

-perdone –intervino Shino- la varita de Ami Fumiko tiene dientes de lobo, y un hechizo que lanzó tenia forma de lobo, ¿tiene alguna relación?

-seguramente si, pues el "hilo" y el _"patronus"_ contienen la esencia de tu magia, igualmente para que lo veáis, realicemos el patronus, solo los de séptimo –dijo al ver que tanto la prima de Ino cono Ayame levantaban las manos.

-_"¡experto patronus!"_

Y tal y como dijo Tsunade, a cada uno le salio el animal del que estaba "fabricado" el "hilo" de su varita.

Ami un lobo.

Emi un huron.

Hinata un fénix.

Nick un alce.

Andy un ciervo.

Tenten una orca.

Matsuri un Amphithere mexicano.

Sai un dragón.

Lucas un oso.

Ino un caballo.

Temari un águila.

Sasame un cisne.

Cuando todos los de séptimo tenían ya realizado el hechizo, con su patronus al lado de cada dueño, se oyó un rugido, inmediatamente todos voltearon hacia la camilla de Sakura y la vieron acariciando a un tigre.

-como he visto que habéis invocado el patronus yo también lo he hecho –decía la chica sonriendo.

-Shizune, volvamos a revisarla.

La castaña siguió la orden de la directora y empezaron a revisar, de nuevo, a la pelirrosa. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver que las heridas ya estaban prácticamente curadas y no tenía efectos secundarios de ningún tipo. Viendo que ya era la hora de cenar, la directora mandó a los estudiantes al gran comedor, mientras salía se oía a una Ino quejándose.

-para que demonios te hemos cogido ropa y cosas si al final no te quedas, menudo desperdicio de tiempo.

Mientras, los ninjas se dirigían junto con Tsunade al despacho de la misma. Una vez allí, discutieron sobre los detalles de la misión y les informó de que empezarían como alumnos al día siguiente. Por lo cual les entrego un horario a cada uno y unas fichas que debían de rellenar. Cuando iban a salir del despacho, Tsunade les dijo que volvieran a verla a las diez junto con las chicas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en el gran comedor, éstas se encontraban charlando tranquilamente entre ellas.

-¿Sakura-chan, me puedes pasar el sirope de fresa por favor?

-claro, Emi –lo coge y se lo da. La de pelo morado se echa un chorro sobre un helado que tenia- ¿te gusta el helado con sirope de fresa?

-si ¿a ti no?

-sinceramente, la fresa no es que me guste mucho, prefiero el caramelo.

-a mi hermana siempre la veo comiendo algo con sabor a fresa, desde los helados, hasta los caramelos, chupa-chups etc.… -se reía Ami- yo sin embargo prefiero ponerle miel.

-he oído que la miel te ayuda con ciertas enfermedades –comentaba Hinata- pero sinceramente, no la soporto, cada vez que la tomo me pongo mala. Prefiero el chocolate… me encanta el chocolate.

-y yo el chocolate es lo que no soporto –todas se empezaron a reír por e comentario de Sakura.

-esto… -las chicas se voltearon y vieron a una niña de su misma casa de pelo castaño y de ojos verdes, era de primero-… me han dicho que les diga que a las diez acudan al despacho de la directora. También me dijeron que les diga a Hinata-san y a Sakura-san que su ronda de prefectos se aplazaría a mañana.

-gracias por avisar… -Sakura pensó un momento-… Elizabeth ¿verdad?

-si –decía la pequeña con los ojos brillantes- con permiso, me retiro.

A las diez de la noche, tal y como les había dicho Tsunade, los ninjas se encontraban en el despacho acompañados de Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari.

-que cada una coja a dos personas y apareceos en el callejón Diagón, allí les estará esperando Ollivanders, quitaré la barrera, así que daos prisa.

Tal y como les mandaron, las chicas agarraron los brazos de sus compañeros y miembros de su casa y a la señal de Tsunade, desaparecieron de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas se encontraban de pie en mitad del callejón mientras esperaban a que los ninjas se recuperaran de su primera aparición. Después se dirigieron a la tienda de varitas, en donde les esperaba Ollivanders, tal y como les prometió Tsunade.

Cuando entraron en la tienda, él los recibió calidamente y procedió a investigar con la mirada a cada uno de los ninjas. Tras observarlos detenidamente, empezó con la prueba de las varitas. Cuando terminaron, cada uno tenia una:

Kankurô: madera de pino rodeno, "hilo" de nervio de dragón, treinta centímetros, fuerte pero frágil.

Gaara: madera de pino albar, "hilo" de pelos de mapache, treinta y dos centímetros, resistente y fuerte.

Kiba: madera de Carpe, "hilo" de colmillos de perro, veintiocho con nueve centímetros, frágil y versátil.

Shino: madera de abedul, "hilo" de antenas de mariposa, veintinueve con nueve centímetros, bonita y fuerte.

Chouji: madera de secuoya gigante, "hilo" de marfil de jabalí, treinta con dos centímetros, fuerte y rígida.

Shikamaru: madera de morero, "hilo" de plumas de búho, treinta con seis centímetros, frágil y bonita.

Lee: madera de castaño, "hilo" de nervios de ardilla, veintiocho centímetros, flexible y versátil.

Neji: madera de cedro de virginia, "hilo" de plumas de pavo real, treinta y un centímetros, rígida y frágil.

Sasuke: madera de roble, "hilo" de escamas de serpiente, veintiocho con seis centímetros, flexible y bonita.

Naruto: madera de saúco, "hilo" de nervios de zorro, veintinueve centímetros y medio, fuerte y rígida.

Al terminar de comprar las varitas, las chicas volvieron a aparecerse en el despacho de Tsunade, la cual los mandó rápidamente a la cama diciendo que mañana abría algo muy especial ara el séptimo curso.

Haciéndole caso a su directora, todos se fueron a acostar, ya en la cama todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza…

-_"¿Qué será lo que tiene planeado Tsunade?"_

Claro que todo tenia una excepción…

-_"quiero ramen, extraño mi ramen, espero que aquí tengan ramen si no me moriré de hambre"_

Esto último lo pensó un rubio de ojos azules que lloraba silenciosamente en su cama esperando el nuevo día…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno aqui lo teneis, espero que os haya gustado.

la seccion de preguntas:

¿por que a Shizune se le olvidaron las llaves?

¿que es lo que estarian pensado al oir a Nick murmando esas cosas?

¿por que Nick es tan protector con Sakura?

¿que es lo interesante que hay en la habitacion de la misma?

¿por que todos interrumpen a Tsunade?

¿que es lo que tiene preparado para el dia siguiente?

y lo mas importante:

¿a que venia la conversacion de los siropes y helados?

bueno despues de todo esto, agradecimientos a:

Nubesparky

NisaHinaUchiha16

anonima

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Dreaming So Loud

ADELANTO:

asi que esto es lo que tenia pensado hacer Tsuande...... voy a intentarlo...... ¡no puede ser! ¿¡como demonios a parecido el kyubi!?...... que lindo pavo real Neji..... deja de burlarte...... ¿dos... nekomatas?...... ¡increicle, Sakura-chan!

en el proximo capitulo: familiares

con respecto a este capitulo, ls digo que mi maginacion casi no da de si y es probable que tarde mucho en actualizar, ademas estoy en epoca de examenes de recuperacion en mi colegio y estoy algo ocupada.

ya que estamos invito a que vean mis otros fic, un one-shot titulado "un sueño... ¿o la realidad?", y otra historia que empecé recientemente llamada "un cambio en mi vida"

muchas gracias a aquellos que leen y dejan comentarios, y tambien a los que no, pero os agradeceria que me escribierais uno, solo le teneis que dar un clik a la tecla "review this story/cgapter" y ya esta!

con esto me despido.

hasta la proxima!!


	11. Aviso importante

¡¡Aviso importante!!

No creo que vaya a continuar el fic por diversas razones, tanto personales como por temas familiares, escolares y demás.

Si lo continuo será para mucho mas adelante… ya de paso doy el aviso de que si alguien quisiera editar mi fic, y hacer una versión suya propia, le doy el permiso, pero que antes esta persona contacte conmigo, solo eso.

De momento me despido, si decido continuar el fic, borraré este aviso y pondré el nuevo capitulo, de todas formas avisaría con antelación.

Ahora si.

¡Adios!


End file.
